


Seven Deadly Sins of Middle Earth

by MilchMaedchen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Spoilers for The Silmarillion, The Valar, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchMaedchen/pseuds/MilchMaedchen
Summary: Die Geschichte Mittelerdes ist geprägt von den sieben Todsünden … Habgier, Völlerei, Neid, Wollust, Hochmut, Jähzorn und Trägheit … jede Einzelne findet sich nicht nur in der Schöpfungsgeschichte wieder, sondern begleitet auch unsere Helden aus dem Hobbit bei ihrer gefährlichen Reise zum Erebor … zumindest in meiner Version der Ereignisse …





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Seven Deadly Sins of Middle Earth 
> 
> Autor: MilchMaedchen 
> 
> Kontakt: SJuliane@aol.com 
> 
> Rating: P18 - AVL Slash 
> 
> Klassifikation: Bagginshield, Romantic, Drama, Bilbo/ Thorin POV, Lemon, Angst, stellenweise Non-con, Alternate Universe, stellenweise stark OOC Bilbo betreffend 
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle genannten Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien und/oder Peter Jackson, wofür ich ihnen auf ewig meinen Dank schulde.
> 
> 1:1 Zitate aus dem Buch "Der kleine Hobbit“ von J.R.R. Tolkien und/oder aus den Filmen „Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise“, „Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde“ und „Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der fünf Heere“ stammen nicht von mir und wurden lediglich verwendet, um meine Sicht als Autor für diese Geschichte wiederzugeben. Die Rechte liegen hier bei J.R.R. Tolkien und/ oder Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens und Guillermo del Toro.
> 
> Ich bezwecke mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte keinerlei Gewinneinnahmen. Just for Fun … oh und was für einen Fun ich hatte beim Schreiben.
> 
> Zusammenfassung: Die Geschichte Mittelerdes ist geprägt von den sieben Todsünden … Habgier, Völlerei, Neid, Wollust, Hochmut, Jähzorn und Trägheit … jede Einzelne findet sich nicht nur in der Schöpfungsgeschichte wieder, sondern begleitet auch unsere Helden aus dem Hobbit bei ihrer gefährlichen Reise zum Erebor … zumindest in meiner Version der Ereignisse … 
> 
> Anmerkung: Ich bediene mich der Beschreibungen der Orte, Handlungen und damit verbundenen zeitlichen Abfolgen sowohl der Originalgeschichte wie auch den Verfilmungen, die teilweise signifikante Unterschiede aufweisen. Grundsätzlich ist die Reise unserer Helden in den Filmen dynamischer gestaltet. Aufenthalte, freiwillig oder unfreiwillig, betragen im Buch unter anderem mehrere Wochen, wobei es bei Jackson oft so scheint, als handelt es sich hierbei um vielleicht 1 oder 2 Tage. Sollten Fragen aufkommen, bitte per Kommentar oder PM stellen, ich räume gerne alle Unklarheiten aus dem Weg.
> 
> Warnung: Einige Szenen sind absichtlich übertrieben und teilweise die jeweilige Sünde darin sehr anschaulich beschrieben um die Auswirkungen derer auf Personen und Handlungen deutlich zu machen. Bitte nehmt das Rating sowie die Klassifikationswarnungen ernst, besonders in den späteren Kapiteln.

_(Zusammenfassung/freie Nacherzählung aus J.R.R. Tolkien und Christopher Tolkien - Das Silmarillion)_

Am Anfang war das Nichts … eine weite Leere ohne Inhalt … ohne Gefühl und Verstand … ohne Tugend und **Sünde**. Kúma in Quenya, der alten Sprache der Noldor und Vanyar. 

Und dann schuf Eru, der Eine … von seinen Kindern Ilúvatar genannt … der seit Anbeginn des Seins wandelt, die Zeitlosen Hallen, die ohne Grenzen sind und sich vom Abgrund bis zum Firmament erstrecken. Und er wies sie den Ainur, den Nachfahren seiner Gedanken als ihre Wohnstätte zu. Die Geistwesen wissen viel … von dem, was war … was ist … und manches, was noch kommen wird. Aber einige Dinge können auch sie nicht sehen, weder allein noch in ihrer Gesamtheit. Denn sie sind ihnen verborgen, da Ilúvatar zu Nichts und Niemandem das große Ganze seines göttlichen Planes offenbart hat. Und in jedem Zeitalter kommen Dinge hervor, die neu sind und keine Prophezeiung haben … denn Gegenwart und Zukunft können selbst die Mächtigsten nur bedingt beeinflussen. 

Ilúvatar lernte seinen Sprösslingen Melodien und erfreute sich an ihrem Gesang. Aber diese waren nicht in Einklang zueinander. Also rief er sie zusammen und formte mit ihnen einen gewaltigen Wohlklang, der in Einträchtigkeit und Frieden durch das Nichts drang und es erfüllte. Aber Melkor … der Mächtigste an Geltung und Wissen unter den Ainur und Vereinigung all ihrer Fähigkeiten, geleitet von **Hochmut** … ließ einen Missklang aufwallen, der das Lied Ilúvatars in Disharmonie verkommen ließ. Zweimal musste er seinen Schöpfungen … die sich aus **Müßigkeit** der Melodie Melkors anschlossen … Einhalt gebieten und ließ ein neues Thema erklingen. Das letzte aber spielte er alleine, denn es kündigte seine Kinder an und formte ihr Schicksal. 

Und nachdem das dritte Thema endete, führte Ilúvatar sie hinaus in das Nichts und zeigte ihnen die Vision des Universums, das sie durch ihren Gesang geschaffen hatten. Die Ainur liebten ihre Schöpfung, obwohl sie durch Melkors **sündiges** Wirken in Teilen bereits verdorben war. Daher rief Eru sie ins Sein, indem er sprach: 

„ _Ea! Es sei! Und ich will die Unverlöschliche Flamme in die Leere hinaussenden, und sie wird im Herzen der Welt brennen, und die Welt soll sein; und wer von euch will, mag in sie hinabsteigen.“_

  _… So entstand Ea … die Welt, die ist …_

So entschlossen sich einige der Ainur in Ea einzutreten, um den Willen Erus zu erfüllen, den Planeten Arda zu erschaffen und zu gestalten und für die Kinder Ilúvatars … die Elben und die Menschen … vorzubereiten. Sie wurden von nun an Valar genannt und es gibt je sieben männliche und weibliche von ihnen …

_Manwe_ … der Allgewaltigste und Höchste der Ainur neben seinem Bruder Melkor … aber im Gegensatz zu ihm edel, da ihm alles Böse fremd ist … wurde Herr der Lüfte, Winde und Wolken und König von Arda … denn er wachte über die Gestaltung des Planeten und ist gottbegnadet und angesehen.

Seine Gemahlin _Varda_ … deren Macht das Licht und von dessen Schönheit und Reinheit sie erfüllt ist … erschuf die Sterne und wird seitdem die Königin der Gestirne genannt.

_Ulmo_ … Gebieter der Meere … lenkt die Bewegung allen Wassers … von den gewaltigen Wellen der Ozeane bis hin zu den glitzernden Tautropfen des Morgens und da er am tiefsten in der Musik Ilúvatars unterwiesen wurde, ist das Echo davon noch in all seinen Quellen wahrzunehmen. Ebenso wacht er über all die Geschöpfe, die in den Fluten Ardas zu finden sind.

_Aule_ … Herr über alle Rohstoffe der Erde … ist neben Manwe, Varda und Ulmo der Größte der Valar. Als Schmied und Meister aller Handwerke schuf er mit ihnen die Gebirge Ardas und allein alle Rohstoffe, die in ihnen verborgen liegen.

Seine Gattin _Yavanna_ … Königin des Erdreichs und Spenderin der Früchte … pflanzte alle Samen der Fauna, die seitdem auf Arda wächst und gedeiht und beschützt sie.

_Mandos_ … ist Schicksalsrichter der Valar, Hüter der Totenhäuser und spricht die Urteile nach Manwes Geheiß. In seinen Ewigen Hallen des Wartens versammeln sich die Seelen der Kinder Ilúvatars und aller anderen reinen Geschöpfe Ardas nach ihrem Tod und harren bis zum Ende allen Seins.

Seine Gemahlin ist _Vaire_ … sie webt die glorreichen Ereignisse aller Zeiten in kunstvolle Wandteppiche ein, die ihren Platz in den Hallen ihres Gatten finden.

_Ilmo_ … der Meister der Wünsche … ist Bruder Mandos und in seinen Gärten Lórien finden alle müden Geister und Seelen … zumeist im Schlaf … Ruhe und Erholung, Träume und Visionen.

Seine Gattin _Este_ … die Heilerin von Wunden und Müdigkeit … weiht die Geschöpfe Ardas, wenn sie die Gärten besuchen in die Gaben Barmherzigkeit, Geduld und Weisheit ein.

_Nienna_ … die Tränenreiche … ist Schwester Mandos und Ilmos … und die Herrin des Mitleids und der Trauer. Sie beweint das weltliche Leid, um es zu überwinden. Wer ihr lauscht, erfährt Erbarmung und lernt das Ausharren in der Hoffnung. Oft besucht sie die Hallen ihres Bruders, um den dort verweilenden Seelen Trost und Rat zu spenden.

_Orome_ … der große Jäger … ist streng und schrecklich im **Zorn** und verteidigt als Held Arda vor allem Bösen. Sein treues Ross Nahar ist wundersam und schön zugleich. In der Nacht schimmern Fell und Mähne wie Silber und in der Sonne erscheinen sie weiß und seine Hufe schlagen beim schnellen Ritt Feuer.

Seine Gemahlin _Vána_ … die Herrin über alle Blumen und Himmelgeschöpfe … ist die jüngste Schwester Yavannas. Sie bringt Arda zum Erblühen und lehrte den Vögeln mit ihrer melodischen Stimme einst das Singen, so wie es noch heute in den Wäldern zu hören ist.

_Tulkas_ … der Tapfere … ist die gute Seite der Gewalt und die Kompromisslosigkeit im Kampf gegen das Böse.

Seine Gattin _Nessa_ … die Tänzerin … ist wunderschön und anmutig und steht für die Reinheit, Lieblichkeit und Kultur aller Geschöpfe und Völker Ardas. Ihr leichtfüßiger Tanz über blühende Wiesen verzaubert selbst Götter.

Mit ihnen gingen viele schwächere Ainur, die niederen Ranges waren … die Maiar des Lichts. Sie bilden das Gefolge, die Gehilfen und Dienerschaft der Valar. Manche von ihnen nahmen die Wesensart von Tieren an, die im Auftrag ihrer Herren seitdem über die Geschöpfe und Natur Ardas wachen und ihnen behilflich sind wann immer sie können.

Fünf der Mächtigsten von ihnen bezeichnet man als Istari … Zauberer … die in der Gestalt von alten Männern wandeln, aber aufgrund des Geistes der sie erfüllt nur langsam altern … obwohl sie niemals wirklich jung waren, weder in Gedanken noch vom Körper. Sie sollen den Kinder Ilúvatars Beistand bei dem Kampf gegen alles Böse leisten und ihnen mit Rat zur Seite stehen. Denn sie besitzen große geistige und magische Kräfte und eine enorme Ausdauer. Dabei dürfen sie jedoch weder ihre Herkunft preisgeben noch Schwächere unter ihren Willen zwingen.

_Und Arda formte sich, gedieh und wuchs unter dem Einfluss der Valar … wurde zu einem Platz des Friedens, der Freude, Vollkommenheit und Schönheit._

Aber Melkor … dem das Hinabsteigen auf die Welt lange wegen seiner Vergehen bei der Musik der Ainur versagt war … wurde bei dem Umherwandern in dem Kúma immer mehr von dem **Begehren** durchdrungen Dinge zu schaffen die seinen eigenen Vorstellungen entstammten und nicht dem Willen Ilúvatars entsprachen. Denn er vertrat die Meinung, dass Arda nicht von schönen und freundlichen Geschöpfen allein bevölkert werden durfte. Ohne Ungeheuer und das Böse war die Schöpfung nicht vollständig. Auch sah er mit **Neid** , was seine Brüder und Schwestern hervorbrachten.

_So schuf er sein Reich der Dunkelheit und der Kälte und Arda wurde unvollkommen und anfällig für die **Laster** des Unguten. Zur Vervollständigung der Welt nach seiner Vorstellung entfachte er dämonische Brände und den eisigen Frost, der seitdem im Norden vorherrscht._

Seine durch Ilúvatar gegebene schaffende Kraft wurde daraufhin mit Täuschung, Verzerrung, Nachahmung und Zerstörung durchsetzt und seine Kreaturen … grässliche Ausgeburten dunkler Gedanken … einzig mit **Jähzorn** erfüllt … woraufhin er mit ihrer Hilfe das Werk der Valar zu vernichten begann. Er stieß die Berge um, verspritze die Meere, verbrannte die Wälder, vereiste die Seen und richtete Schaden an, wo er nur konnte. Sein wachsender **Neid** war dafür verantwortlich, dass er nichts Eigenes mehr zu schaffen in der Lage war … denn sein daraus entsprungener **Hass** machte alles was Ilúvatar ihm eingegeben hatte zunichte.

Viele der Maiar erlagen durch **Habgier** und dem **hochmütigen Verlangen** nach **Maßlosigkeit** seiner großen Macht und waren bereit ihm zu folgen. Durch Lügen und tückische Gaben die … scheinbar … ihren Einfluss stärkten und sie kraftvoller machten als die Valar, unterwarf er sie sich. Zu ihnen gesellte sich Sauron aus dem Gefolge Aules und wurde unter dem Einfluss von Melkor zu einem der mächtigsten, grausamsten und gefürchtetsten aller Wesen Ardas.

_Viele Zeitalter lang behielt Melkor … der von da an Dunkler Fürst oder Vater der Lügen genannt wurde … die Oberhand im Streit um Arda und erbaute mit der Hilfe seiner dunklen Diener einen Hort aus undurchdringbarer Finsternis, entsetzlichem Schmerz und furchtbaren Qualen._

Die Valar … die sein Tun und Wirken geraume Zeit mit wachenden Augen betrachteten … schickten schließlich Tulkas, vor dem Melkor große Furcht hatte. Er besiegte nach erbittertem Kampf den Dunklen Fürst im Ersten Krieg, sodass dieser in die Leere verschwand.

Yavanna bat daraufhin ihren Gemahl Aule die Leuchtpfeiler Illuin im Norden und Ormal im Süden zu erschaffen, die auf alle Zeiten Arda und vor allem das darin geschaffene Reich Mittelerde erleuchten und vor dem erneuten Versinken in Dunkelheit bewahren sollten. Als Pfeiler wählte Aule die höchsten Berge die waren und jemals sein werden … Helcar und Ringol … und wo sich der Schein der beiden Leuchten traf, nahmen die Valar ihren ersten Wohnsitz … auf der Insel Almaren. Das lebensbejahende Flackern vertrieb die Finsternis von Melkor und die guten Wesen, die sich während des ersten Krieges ängstlich versteckt hatten, kamen wieder zum Vorschein … und Mittelerde erblühte erneut zu einem Ort des Friedens, der Freude und Schönheit.

_Aule … von **Hochmut** und **Begehren** geleitet … erschuf in seiner **Ungeduld** die Kinder Ilúvatars zu sehen seine eigene Schöpfung aus den Steinen und Metallen der Berge und ließ sie aus seiner Esse emporsteigen … die Zwerge. Er machte sie klein, zäh und stark … mit einem **stolzen** , unabhängigen Charakter und einem Willen, der durch Nichts gebrochen werden konnte … da er die Rückkehr Melkors voraussah und hoffte, dass seine Geschöpfe Arda bereichern würden. Er formte in aller Heimlichkeit die sieben Väter und sechs Mütter der Zwerge und gab ihnen zudem die Sünden **Hochmut, Habgier, Jähzorn, Maßlosigkeit** und **Wollust**._

Ilúvatar aber bemerkte sein Handeln und stellte Aule zur Rede. Dieser, von dem schlechten Gewissen gegen den Willen Erus gehandelt zu haben geplagt, wollte seine Schöpfung daraufhin wieder zerstören … unter bitteren Tränen, denn er liebt sie **leidenschaftlich** , wie man nur seine eigenen Kinder verehren kann. Ilúvatar hatte Mitleid mit Aule, hoch achtet er seine Schöpfung doch ebenso, vergab ihm und hauchte den Zwergen die Flamme des Lebens ein.

Jedoch mussten sie so lange ruhen, bis Ilúvatars Kinder erwacht waren. So legte Aule seine Geschöpfe … ausgenommen Durin, den Ältesten, Stärksten und Begabtesten von ihnen … zu je zwei Männer und zwei Frauen in unterirdische Hallen in verschiedenen Gegenden Mittelerdes schlafen, nachdem er ihnen seine Fertigkeiten des Handwerks und eine eigene Sprache … das **Khuzdûl** … gelehrt hatte.

Melkor … von **Stolz, Habgier, Rachsucht, Missgunst und Ignoranz** getrieben … gelang es in aller Heimlichkeit in die Welt zurückzukehren und im Norden von Mittelerde seine Festung Utumno zu erbauen. Hier begann er mit der Züchtung vieler Ungeheuer, die ihm zu Diensten sein und für ihn kämpfen sollten. Er zerstörte die Leuchten, sodass die Welt kein Licht mehr hatte. Ihr Sturz war so gewaltig, dass Meere und Länder in Unordnung gerieten, Almaren vernichtet wurde und die Valar daraufhin ihren zweiten Wohnsitz in Valinor nahmen und die mächtigen Pelóri-Berge als Schutzwall vor Melkor erbauten.

_Das Erste Zeitalter Mittelerdes … das Zeitalter der Sterne … begann, als die Elben … die ersten Kinder Ilúvatars und denkenden Kreaturen Ardas … an den Wassern des Sees Cuiviénen erwachten … noch bevor Sonne und Mond aufgingen. Sie waren außergewöhnlich stark und zäh, geschickt in den Künsten und Handwerken, schöner und intelligenter als alle Wesen, die jemals auf Arda wanderten. Aber auch **Stolz,** mitunter **rachsüchtig** und **habgierig** in ihrer Macht und Herrlichkeit._

Um die Elben vor Melkor zu schützen, griffen die Valar ihn an. Im Krieg der Mächte wurde er besiegt und anschließend mit der Kette Angainor … geschmiedet von Aule … gebannt und viele Jahre in einem tiefen, lichtlosen Verlies in der Feste von Mandos festgehalten. Melkor vergaß unterdes nicht, dass der Grund seiner Niederlage die Elben waren, und **hasste** sie seitdem zutiefst.

_Die Menschen … die Zweitgeborenen Kinder Ilúvatars … erwachten beim Aufgehen der Sonne im Lande Hildorien und Melkor entdeckte sie als erster. Er sah in ihnen ein Volk, dessen Willen er sich leicht unterwerfen konnte, denn sie waren durchdrungen von **Hochmut, Geiz, Wollust, Jähzorn, Selbstsucht** und **Neid**. Aber ihre Herzen waren ebenso mutig und die Mächtigsten von ihnen waren von Loyalität und Gerechtigkeit, Bescheidenheit und Tapferkeit durchdrungen._

_Hobbits waren eine Unterart der Menschen und entstanden zu Beginn des Dritten Zeitalters im Osten des Nebelgebirges. Durch einen namenlosen Schatten, der sich in den nahen Wäldern des immer düster werdenden Grünwaldes ausbreitete, sah sich das „Kleine Volk“ jedoch gezwungen nach Westen zu ziehen. Bree, das Auenland und das angrenzende Bockland wurden zu ihrer ständigen Heimat, in der sie sich der Natur … also allen grünen und wachsenden Dingen … mit ganzem Herzen und Verstand widmeten und ein beschauliches Leben anstrebten … fernab von Abenteuern und Kriegen. Sie waren ein ruhiges, gemütliches Völkchen und als ihre größten Tugenden galten Großmut, Geduld und Charakterstärke … begleitet von den Schwächen **Völlerei, Genusssucht, Ausschweifung** und mitunter **Feigheit**._

_Viele Jahrhunderte vergingen und die Völker Mittelerdes lebten in Eintracht miteinander. Aber Melkor und seiner dunklen Dienerschaft gelang es immer wieder Krieg und Tod und Zerstörung zusähen._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Die Geschichte in der nun unsere kleine _(mitunter düstere)_ Handlung spielt … die Abenteuer eines kleinen Hobbits, eines Zauberers und 13 Zwergen … wurde ebenfalls von einem Ungeheuer Melkors heraufbeschworen. 

Das Mächtigste der Zwergenreiche befand sich einst unter den silbergrauen und schneebedeckten Hängen des Einsamen Berges … Azsâlul'Abad, in Khuzdûl, der Sprache der Zwerge … Erebor, in Sindarin, der Sprache der Elben. Es wurde erschaffen und beherrscht von den Nachfahren Durins. Ein edles und stolzes Geschlecht, das alle Zeiten furchtlose, unbezwingbare und tapfere Herrscher und Herrscherinnen hervorbrachte. Das Königreich unter dem Berge war fortwährend reich an Macht und Wohlstand. Unablässig bargen die zwergischen Arbeiter Gold und Silber und Juwelen die jeder Vorstellungskraft entsagten aus den tiefen und weitläufigen Minen und die Schmelzöfen brannten tagein tagaus mit dem Holz des dichten Grünwaldes.

_Einst fand man hier den Arkenstein … das Herz des Berges. Und weil er der wunderschönste und größte Edelstein war, den die Erde Mittelerdes hervorbrachte, wurde er zum Königsjuwel ausgerufen und sein Besitzer als Herrscher über die Zwergenheit, Anführer der sieben Häuser und Gebieter aller Zwergenheere angesehen._

_Melhekhel_ _… König der Könige.  
_

_Aber gerade mächtige Dinge sind es, die beträchtlichen Einfluss nehmen können, egal wie klein sie sind. Eine schreckliche Krankheit befiehl jeden der den Arkenstein besaß. Verheerende **Sünden** bemächtigten sich dem Geist und schwächten den Körper, wie das langsam wirkende Gift einer Schlange. Sein Einfluss vermochte es sogar, dass der Besitzer nicht mehr Herr seiner eigenen Sinne war und selbst die die er liebte und die ihn liebten dem Tode auslieferte._

Und eines Tages zog der unermessliche Reichtum und der gewaltige Schatz, der unter den Hängen gehortet wurde, einen geflügelten Feuerdrachen fast magisch an. Smaug … der Goldene … vermutlich letzter der großen Drachen aus der Dürren Heide, nördlich des Erebors gelegen. Er zerstörte das Königreich unter dem Berge und die benachbarte Menschenstadt Thal, vertrieb die Zwerge und Menschen und verbreitete mehr als 170 Jahre lang mit Drachengift und Feueratem Schrecken, Verderbnis und Tod. 

Thorin … Nachfahre Thrórs, seines Zeichens letzter König unter dem Berge … der seinen Ehrentitel ‚Eichenschild‘ erhielt, als er in der Schlacht von Azanulbizar vor den Toren des Zwergenreiches Moria mit nichts weiter als einem Eichenast als Schild gegen unbezwingbar schienende Massen an Feinden kämpfte … trat schließlich die lange und beschwerliche Reise an um sein ererbtes Königreich zurückzuerobern. Er wurde begleitet von zwölf seiner engsten und mutigsten Vertrauten, dem Zauberer Gandalf, dem Grauen Pilger … und einem Hobbit, Bilbo Beutlin, aus dem Auenland. Der unbescholtene Halbling … der bevor Gandalf ihn aufsuchte und fast zur Teilnahme an dem Abenteuer seines Lebens als Meisterdieb zwang … ein beschauliches und ruhiges Leben führte, hätte sich im Traum nie einfallen lassen, dass er auf dieser Reise mehr finden würde, als nur seinen Mut … 

**_… und dass sie die Sünden der Valar dabei stetig begleiten und leiten werden …  
_ **


	2. Avaritia (Habgier)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_„Habgier ist das von anderen als unangenehm und mitunter auch als abstoßend empfundene, rücksichtslose Streben und übersteigerte Eifern nach (materiellem) Besitz, unabhängig von dessen Nutzen.“_ Quelle: Wikipedia, Artikel [Habgier](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Habgier)

**Synonyme:** _Begierde, Unruhe, Sehnsucht, Besessenheit, Verlangen, Habsucht, Besitzgier, Egoismus, Leidenschaft, Begehrlichkeit, Goldhunger_

_„Nichts genügt demjenigen, dem das, was genügt, zu wenig ist.“_ – Epikur

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_POV Bilbo_ **

_Die wie Stufen aussehenden grob in den Stein gehauenen Gebilde, die vom Carrock … so nennt Gandalf den ungewöhnlichen Felsen, auf dem uns die Adler großzügiger Weise abgesetzt haben … herunterführen, sind riesengroß, scheinbar für gewaltige Schritte geschaffen, sodass wir uns mühsam von jeder einzelnen hinunterlassen müssen. Es bedarf fast den ganzen frühen Vormittag, bis wir endlich an den Fuß des Felsenberges gelangen. Der kraftvolle Fluss Anduin fließt hier **wild** und **ungestüm** über spitze Felsen. Bildet erbarmungslose Strudel, die jeden, der in sie gerät, unerbittlich mit sich unter die Wasseroberfläche reißen würden. Aber in Richtung Osten kann man ihn scheinbar problemlos über wie hin drapiert wirkende, dicke, flache Steine in einer seichten Furt durchqueren._

_Die Aue, die uns nach dem Passieren des Übergangs umgibt, ist wunderschön und idyllisch. Geprägt von saftigem grünen Gras, stattlichen Trauerweiden, deren niedrig hängende Äste Schatten spenden und hohen Schilfgräsern, die sich sanft im Wind wiegen … und augenblicklich fühle ich mich bei diesem Anblick in das Auenland zurückversetzt, so vollkommen und vertraut ist er. Ich muss anscheinend eine ganze Weile **bewegungslos** und **geistesabwesend** auf dieses kleine Stück Heimatgefühl gestarrt haben, denn Thorin … unser unerbittlicher Zwingherr … zieht mich schließlich **ungestüm** mit sich. „Wir dürfen nicht verweilen, Meisterdieb“, bemerkt er brummig wie immer und hastet anschließend Voraus … ebenfalls wie wir es allzeit während unserer nun schon drei Monate andauernden Reise von ihm gewohnt sind. _

_Aber dennoch beäugt sein treues Gefolge ihn abschätzend und sorgenvoll, denn keine Minute Ruhe hatte er sich nach seinem Erwachen gegönnt. Zweifellos war die Begegnung mit Azog, dem Schänder und Todfeind des Geschlechts Durins, und seinen Orksöldnern und Wargen kräftezehrend und verletzend. Aber trotz seines bei jedem Schritt leicht schmerzverzerrten Gesichts, den zerrissenen Kleidern, den Schmutz und Blut, klebrig vermischt mit Schweiß, das überall an ihm haftet, strahlt er eine ungebrochene Haltung aus, die anscheinend wie selbstverständlich einem König und Anführer innewohnen muss._

_Meine Achtung vor diesem Geschöpf war bereits vor seinem heroischen Aufbegehren gegen den Erzfeind gewaltig. Aber jetzt … und auch nachdem er mir seinen Respekt mit abgrundtief ehrlichen Worten aufgrund meines eigentlich selbstverständlichen Handelns zugesprochen hat … ist sie noch einmal um das Hundertfache gewachsen. Als er mich danach in seine Arme schloss … völlig ungeahnt und ungewohnt herzlich … und mich damit so überrumpelte, dass ich die ersten Augenblicke keinen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen konnte, geschweige denn, einen einzigen Ton zustande brachte … da fühle ich etwas Neues in meiner Brust aufsteigen. Ein Gefühl wie hunderte zerplatzender Luftblasen … prickelnd und herrlich **erregend**. Und als ich mich halbwegs von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte und meine Arme um ihn legte … ihm erlaubte mich noch inniger und aufrichtiger an die starke, geharnischte Brust zu ziehen … da umschloss mich sein einzigartiger Geruch wie eine Nebelwolke die sich auf Geist und Körper legte und mich orientierungslos und **gefesselt** zurückließ. Feuchte Erde und sonnengewärmte Steine und gegerbtes Leder … vermischt mit Rauch und Feuer und metallischem Blut … jede Nuance vertraut und dennoch so einzigartig in ihrer Gesamtheit … **berauschend** und überwältigend **sinnlich**. _

_Schnell verbanne ich kopfschüttelnd die Erinnerungen wieder und begleite die Zwerge und meinen alten Freund Gandalf das Flussufer nach Nordosten entlang. Und dann passiert das, was wir alle befürchtet und dennoch nicht erwartet haben. Thorin kommt ins Wanken und muss sich … sichtlich mit einer erneuten Ohnmacht kämpfend … an dem Stamm einer gewaltigen Eiche abstützen. Sofort stürmen seine Schwesternsöhne Fili und Kili an seine Seite und wollen ihn beistehen, aber er hält sie … **stolz** und starrköpfig wie ein Kind Aules es nur sein kann … mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung von sich fern. _

_„Bei Durins Bart, Thorin … du solltest dich von Oin untersuchen lassen und etwas ausruhen“, wirft Balin mit der immer vernunftschwangeren Beraterstimme ein und deutet bereits dem Heiler unsere Gemeinschaft sich zu nähern. Aber Thorin sammelt mit aller Kraft seine eindrucksvolle **Würde** und richtet sich auf … selbst im Moment des quälenden Schmerzes und umnebelten Seins herrschaftlich wirkend wie ein Bild der großen Könige seines Geschlechts. „Nein … wir müssen weiter!“, brummt er ablehnend und will sich bereits wieder in Gang setzen. „Thanb, akhmâ'asadmâ id-ardân!“ Balins Ausruf in grollendem Khuzdûl ist ungewohnt streng ausgesprochen und lässt uns alle zusammenzucken. Aber kurze Zeit später wird er von allen anderen Zwergen wie ein Mantra aufgenommen und durchbricht eindringlich und lärmend die bislang von leisen Wasserplätschern und klaren Vogelstimmen geprägte Friedlichkeit der Aue. _

_Thorin resigniert schließlich mit trotziger Miene und ich kann nur rätseln, was sie ihm gesagt haben, denn niemand außer ihnen spricht und versteht die Sprache der Zwerge, die ihr Schöpfer sie einst lehrte. **Starr** steht der Zwergenprinz unter dem Blätterdach der Eiche, durch das die Sommersonne flackernd die warmen Strahlen des Sommers brechen lässt. **Widerspruchslos** und **störrisch hinnehmend** lässt er zu, wie seine Neffen ihm aus den zahlreichen Lagen Rüstung und Kleidung und schützender äußerer Hülle schälen. Behände und schnell lösen die beiden jungen Zwerge unzählige Riemen, Schnallen und Schnüre … routiniert, so als ob sie es schon hunderte Male getan haben. Und mit jedem Stück des schweren, edlen Stoffs und klirrenden, polierten Metalls, das ordentlich gefaltet seinen Weg auf den Grasboden findet, wird mein Mund trockener und ich muss den riesigen Kloß, der sich unablässig in meinem Hals bildet … mir fast die Fähigkeit zum Atmen nimmt … mühevoll hinunterwürgen. Schließlich kommt die erste Ahnung der bislang unter den endlos erscheinenden Bahnen verborgener Haut zutage. Und Thorins Körper ist genauso wie ich ihn mir nach kurzen Berührungen und zeitweilig gesehenen, schemenhaften Abzeichnungen unter regennasser Kleidung erdacht habe. _

_Aule erschuf die Zwerge einst aus hartem, starkem Stein und glänzendem Metall und bei dieser seiner so majestätischen Schöpfung, scheint er besonders viel davon genommen und kunstvoll geformt zu haben._

_Dehors … erhaben und konsequent und imponierend. Wie eine vollkommene Statue, die selbst der talentierteste Steinmetz nicht erschaffen … vielleicht so noch nicht einmal ersinnen könnte. Geprägt von vollkommenen, ineinanderfließenden Konturen und kantigen Zügen._

_Muskeln … fest und zuckend und makellos. Modelliert von zahllosen Kämpfen und harter Arbeit … so als ob man jeden Schwerthieb, jedes Hinabsausen des Schmiedehammers, die sie formvollendet definiert haben, an ihnen ausmachen kann._

_Haut … hellgolden und mit filigranen, mystischen schwarzen Linien, Zeichen und geometrischen Formen marmoriert … unterbrochen von weißen wulstigen Narben, von denen jede Einzelne seine leidvolle Entstehung zu erzählen scheint._

_Haare … schwarz und dicht und sich endlos kräuselnd. Sie wandern von seinem bebarteten Kinn abwärts über die steinharte breite Brust, dünnen zu einem schmalen, delikaten Pfad aus, der über einen durchtrainierten Bauch abwärtsführt und schließlich in einer weiteren dichten pelzigen Insel zwischen stämmigen Beinen mündet._

_Befangen erlaube ich dem Blick nicht dort zu verweilen und richte ihn stattdessen auf die so wundervoll strahlenden Augen, deren grünes Blau mich immer an Eisseen im tiefsten Winter erinnern, während ich ruhig an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, das wundersame Schauspiel das sich mir bietet, verfolge. Sein Blick allerdings ist interessanterweise **starr** und durchdringend auf mich gerichtet, während Oin an ihn herantritt und beginnt prüfende Finger über den Kriegerkörper wandern zu lassen. Ungeachtet des **fesselnden** Augenpaares von denen ich mich regelrecht losreißen muss, verfolge ich die imaginären Spuren, die der erfahrene Heiler auf Thorins Haut zeichnet … auf der Suche nach gebrochenen Knochen und Wunden, die man vielleicht verbinden oder sogar nähen müsste._

_Und ein **Verlangen** rast bei diesem Anblick auf mein Innerstes zu … ungestüm und lodernd wie die Flammen des eben entronnenen Waldbrandes an der Klippe. Tobend braust es durch mein Dasein und entfacht die brennende **Gier** nach dem nackten Fleisch, das sich mir so **schamlos** präsentiert. **Sehnsüchtig** stelle ich mir vor, ich wäre an Oins Stelle und ließe meine Finger über die Haut des Zwerges wandern … aber nicht auf der Suche nach Verletzungen … sondern um jeglichen Schmerz und Kummer zu vertreiben und durch **Wollust** und **Ektase** und **Leidenschaft** zu ersetzen. Ich schließe meine Augen, verzweifelt bemüht die **unsittlichen** Gedanken zu vertreiben. Aber anstatt ihnen zu entkommen, sehe ich Thorins Gesicht vor mir … seine perfekten und sonst so ernsten und finsteren Züge mit einem Ausdruck aus **Erregung** und **Verlangen** überzogen und ein leises Wimmern entkommt ungehalten dem zitternden Mund._

_„Jetzt geht … lasst mich allein ein Bad nehmen und kümmert Euch um das Essen!“, befiehlt Thorin schließlich mit **harscher** Stimme und ich sehe mich gezwungen, die **leidenschaftliche** Fantasie zu verlassen. Zum allergrößten Glück hat der zwergische Heiler scheinbar keinerlei größere Verletzungen finden können und lässt äußerst erleichtert wirkend von seinem Herrscher ab. Untertänig verbeugt sich sein Gefolge und entfernt sich eiligst. Ich möchte mich ihnen anschließen … auch wenn die aufflammende **Habgier** in meinem Inneren schreiend und um sich tretend wie ein trotziges Kind mich davon abhalten möchte … als ich unerwartet seine Stimme hinter mir vernehme, die den Abmarsch stocken lässt._

_„Du bleibst hier, Halbling!“ Mehr **grimmiger** Befehl als freundliche Bitte und ich frage mich wie schon so viele Male, was ihn verdammt noch einmal dazu bewegt mich so zu nennen, bin ich doch nur geringfügig kleiner als er. Ich drehe mich mit schreckensgeweiteten Auge und erstaunt offenen Mund … bereit eine Verweigerung verlauten zu lassen … wieder zu ihm um. Aber er kommentiert den noch stummen Einwand nur mit einem kurzen Zucken seiner Mundwinkel und ich halte ein, wissend, dass es eh nichts bringen würde. Bofur geht an mir vorbei und lässt bestärkend kurz seine Hand auf meiner Schulter ruhen … eine schon oft vorgekommene Geste, die den lebenslustigen nicht mehr ganz so jungen Zwerg mir unlängst so sympathisch werden ließ._

_Als sie alle außerhalb unseres Sichtfeldes begeben haben, schreitet Thorin … immer noch nackt wie Aule ihn schuf … auf das Flussbett zu, dass hier schon bedeutend ruhiger vor uns liegt. Unweit braust ein Wasserfall von einer niedrigen Anhöhe und hat in jahrhundertelanger Kleinstarbeit ein tiefes Becken ausgewaschen, in das er nun steigt. Mit einer erstaunlich geschmeidigen Bewegung taucht er in das klare Nass und als er tief einatmend wieder nach oben kommt, haben sich kleine schimmernde Wassertropfen in den durch die Nässe noch dunkler wirkenden Haaren verfangen, die schwer wie Samt auf den breiten Schultern ruhen._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**POV Thorin**

Das Wasser ist angenehm kühl und abgrundtief klar … erfrischend umspült es den geschundenen Körper und ich merke regelrecht, wie es alle **verschleiernden** Empfindungen aus dem Dasein in sich aufnimmt und stromabwärts trägt. Als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich den Hobbit am Flussufer verweilen, so wie ich es ihm befohlen habe. Eingeschüchtert ist sein Blick nach unten gerichtet, auf die sich unruhig übereinander bewegenden großen Füße und er puhlt aufgeregt undefinierbare schwarze Rückstände untern den Fingernägeln hervor. Dreckiges Orkblut befleckt das makellos-unschuldige Gesicht und die Überreste der einst zivilisierten Kleidung, verklebt schändlich die goldenen Locken seiner Haare … aber dennoch … seine Gestalt ist die reinste und begehrenswerteste, die ich jemals gesehen habe.

Am Anfang … als er das erste Mal vor mir stand, zerknirscht und irritiert wirkend wie ein kleines Kind … habe ich in ihm ein Hindernis gesehen. Eine kleingeistige und in müßigem Leben gefangene Gefahr für meine Mission … meinem Traum … ungeachtet dessen, was Tharkûn von ihm hielt. Im Idealfall, ein Klotz am Bein … im Schlimmsten, der Tod für uns alle. Im Laufe unserer Reise änderte sich meine anfängliche Meinung … zumindest etwas. Durchaus intelligent und wortgewandt, angenehm und immer hilfsbereit, loyal und ehrlich fügte er sich perfekt in mein Gefolge ein. Mehr noch … einige Mitglieder schlossen zusehends Freundschaft mit ihm … lachten, sangen, scherzten, tauschten Fähigkeiten mit ihm aus. Und auch wenn er komische Befindlichkeiten … wie zum Beispiel saubere Taschentücher … und einen wirklich jämmerlichen Kampfstil … wenn man ihn denn überhaupt als solchen bezeichnen möchte … sein Eigen nennt, so wuchs meine Achtung vor ihm, auch wenn ich es mir anfänglich selber nicht eingestehen wollte. Langsam und stetig erhob sich eine Stimme in den Gedanken, die mir sagte, dass ich ihm vertrauen und gutheißen kann. Und dann verteidigte er mich … ungeachtet des noch nicht einmal ansatzweise fühlbaren Hauchs einer Chance … warf er sich als Einziger zwischen Azog und mich und hätte im Angesicht des sicheren Todes sein Leben gegeben, um meines zu schützen.

Erst dachte ich, es wäre eine Sinnestäuschung … durch unerträglichen Wundschmerz und den beißenden, in den tränenden Augen brennenden Rauch der Flammen hervorgerufen. Aber dann sah ich die blau-leuchtende Klinge seines ‚Brieföffners‘, befleckt vom schwarzen Blut des Orks … und begriff, dass sich ein Hobbit … ein einfacher Halbling … ein Wesen, das in seinem Leben noch nie einem bösen Geschöpf gegenübergetreten war … für mich in Gefahr brachte. Obwohl ich ihn bis dahin behandelt habe wie Etwas, das ich unter anderen Umständen keines Blickes gewürdigt hätte … unfreundlich, kalt, harsch und feindselig, misstrauisch und abweisend, um nur einige mir jetzt vorwerfende Adjektive zu nennen.

Und als er danach vor mir stand auf dem Carrock … noch immer eingeschüchtert von meinen ungerechten Worten, die ich leichtsinnig und unter **Angst** auf dem Pass des Nebelgebirges ausgesprochen hatte und uns in Erinnerung rief … da begann Etwas in mir aufzuflammen. Erst klein und schwach … einen Funken gleich … entfachte es dennoch vergleichbar mit Zunder ein loderndes Inferno, wie es in keinem Schmelzofen zu finden ist. Es weckte meinen eigenen kleinen, bis dahin schlafenden Drachen und die **Gier** nach seinem **Besitz** brannte unerträglich durch das ganze Dasein. Er soll mir gehören … und zwar gänzlich … nicht nur sein begehrenswerter Körper, sondern auch sein bewundernswerter Verstand. Ungeachtet jeder Moral und Verpflichtung.

Die **Sehnsucht** nach der Erfüllung meiner **Begehrlichkeit** wurde bereits in der kurzen Zeitspanne zwischen unserer versöhnlichen Umarmung und jetzt unerträglich. Als ich vorhin sah wie er mich betrachtete … beinah mit hungrigen Augen verschlang … und das leichte Wimmern vernahm, als er gequält seinen Blick abwendete, war ich mir fast sicher, dass das gleiche **Verlangen** in ihm siedet.

Jetzt steht er dort … unbeholfen und nicht wissend, warum ich ihn als Einzigen hierbehalten habe. „Möchtest du dich nicht auch etwas frisch machen … du siehst furchtbar aus?“, frage ich ihn schließlich und versuche so viel Sanftheit und Umgänglichkeit in die Stimme zu legen, wie mir nur möglich ist. Erschrocken sieht er zu mir auf … die Augen, dunkel und geweitet … die Lippen, leicht geöffnet und zitternd … und augenblicklich fühlt es sich so an, als ob das Wasser um mich herum zu kochen beginnt, so sehr lodert die Flamme der **Habsucht** auf. „Thorin … nein … ich kann nicht … meine Sachen …“, stammelt er unbeholfen und ich verdrehe angesichts seiner Begriffsstutzigkeit die Augen. „Niemand hat gesagt, dass du sie dabei anbehalten sollst“, eröffne ich ihm und die schüchterne Schamesröte, die augenblicklich sein Antlitz ziert, ist wertvoller und bezaubernder als alles Gold des Erebors.

Nur zögernd kommt er meiner Anregung nach … streift die dunkelrote ab, knöpft behände die hölzernen Verschlüsse auf, die seine Weste und das Hemd zusammenhalten und als der leinene Stoff die schmalen Schultern verlässt, wird mein **besessener** Blick auf ihn gebannt. Hell und zart spannt sich die Haut über einen feingliedrigen und anmutigen Körper … vom Kampf mit den Orks gezeichnet allein durch Blut und Schmutz und zum Glück nur oberflächlichen Schrammen und blauen Flecken. Trotzdem er noch immer ein wenig rundlich um die Mitte und den Lenden ist … ganz klar ein Zeichen des jahrelangen Lebens in **Trägheit** und **Völlerei** , das auch ein paar wenige Monate der hungrigen Entbehrung und kräftezehrenden Wanderung nicht einfach so umformen kann … ist er entzückend anzusehen.

„Thorin … würdest du … könntest du dich bitte umdrehen … bis ich im Wasser bin?“, fragt er mich schüchtern und die Finger nesteln befangen an der Kordel seiner Hose herum. Ich schmunzle leicht über diese so gewinnende Schamhaftigkeit und folge seiner Bitte. Das Rascheln von Leinenstoff, gefolgt von dem leisen Plätschern des Wassers ist zu hören und dann berühren mich filigrane Finger am Rücken. Zaghaft und so unglaublich sanft streichen sie mein Rückgrat entlang und rufen einen wohligen Schauer hervor, der auserlesen der Spur seiner Liebkosung folgt. Langsam drehe ich mich zu ihm um und werde heftig gefangen … von geweiteten, winterhimmelblauen Augen, die mich verhangen mustern … leicht geöffneten Lippen, die mit glitzernden Wasserperlen verschönert werden … und feuchten Locken, die tropfend schwer bis auf seine Schultern reichen.

„Ich werde dich nach Verletzungen untersuchen“, sage ich bestimmt … überwiegend Tatsache denn Angebot … auch wenn wir beide wissen, dass das eigentlich nicht notwendig ist und erstaunlicherweise erhalte ich keinen abwehrenden Einwand, sondern nur ein zaghaftes Nicken … eine Bestärkung, dass ich mit meiner Einschätzung nicht falsch liegen kann. Langsam hebe ich meine Hand und fahre die Konturen seines Gesichtes entlang, berühre fast ehrfürchtig das spitze Ohr, das zwischen den goldenen Haaren hervorlugt und wandere dann weiter, den grazilen Hals hinunter, der sich mir äußerst vertrauensvoll präsentiert. Heiß und schnell pulsiert das Blut durch die sich deutlich unter der Haut abzeichnende Ader und der Hobbit schließt genießerisch die Augen … lässt die unbändige **Besessenheit** in mir weiterwachsen.

Ich hebe einen seiner Arme aus dem Wasser, fange die davon heruntertropfenden Perlen auf und verteile sie auf der Haut … streiche über den unter meiner Berührung leicht zuckenden kleinen Bizeps … die empfindliche Stelle der Armbeuge entlang und verwebe meine Finger kurz mit seinen sehr viel kleineren und zierlicheren. Beginne das Spiel erneut an der anderen Seite und widme mich dann seiner Brust, die sich mir haarlos und erstaunlich definiert präsentiert. Wenn auch nicht im Geringsten mit Zwergenkiegermaßstäben vergleichbar, zeichnen sich deutlich kleine Muskelansätze unter der fiebrigen Haut ab … Zeugnis vielleicht von harter Gartenarbeit oder dem ausdauernden Hacken von Holzscheiten um einen Vorrat für den Winter anzuhäufen.

Aufgeregt spannen sie sich an, als ich sie fast achtungsvoll betaste und plötzlich spüre ich ebenfalls seine Hände auf mir. Schüchtern und vorsichtig zeichnen die unvergleichlich weichen, feuchten Fingerkuppen die Linien meiner Brust nach, vergraben sich kurz in den gekräuselten Haaren, wandern federleicht meinen Bauch abwärts und als ich einen Schritt auf ihn zugehe, öffnet er seine Augen und der Ausdruck darin lässt mich fast das Atmen vergessen … **begierig** dunkel und **verlangend** geweitet **starren** sie mich an … gezeichnet von der gleichen **Habgier** , die auch mir innewohnt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Thorins Finger … rau und kallös, geschunden von lederumwickelten Schwertheften und hölzernen Hammerstielen … gleiten meinen Körper entlang … langsam und leicht und unerwartet gefühlvoll, das Streichen einer Feder gleich. Prickelnd hinterlassen sie glimmende Spuren der **Erregung** auf der feuchten Haut. Ich schließe genießerisch die Augen, konzentriere mich mit allen Gedanken auf die sanften Berührungen an den empfindlichen Stellen des Oberkörpers, und glaube dennoch zu fantasieren. Es muss ein Traum sein … anders kann ich mir die Empfindungen nicht erklären, die ich gerade spüre und die von ihm verursacht werden … dem majestätischen Zwergenprinz … dem unerschrockenen Helden … dem unnahbaren Grund der in mir tobenden **Begierde**. Vielleicht bin ich am Flussufer besinnungslos geworden und gebe mich gerade in Ilmos Gärten den trügerischen Visionen hin, die von **leidenschaftlicher Sehnsucht** verursacht emporklimmen und mein ganzes Dasein einnehmen und verwirren wollen. Aber dennoch … ich empfinde wie das kühle Wasser mich umspült … höre die Vögel singen und den Wasserfall rauschen … und ganz langsam wird mir klar, dass ich nicht träume … dass das alles so unverständlich real und womöglich tatsächlich greifbar ist. _

_Als ich es erproben möchte und zaghaft meine Hände nach ihm ausstrecke, spüre ich selbst durch das kalte Nass hindurch, dass sein Körper merkwürdig warm ist. Siedend-heiß sogar, so als ob er gerade erst der glühenden Esse von Aule dem Schmiedemeister entstiegen wäre. Und ich befürchte, wenn ich ihn mehr als nur unmerklich berühre, gnadenlos zu verbrennen. Nur federleicht traue ich mir daher die Fingerspitzen über die dicht mit Muskeln bepackte Brust wandern zu lassen … die so hart wie Stein und dennoch anmutig geschmeidig in ihren Bewegungen ist … Erklimme sehnige Hügel und durchquere untersetzte Mulden, die seinen Oberkörper modellieren, einem kunstvollen Relief gleich. Vergrabe meine Finger kurz in den erstaunlich weichen, gelockten Haare und dann kommt er einen Schritt auf mich zu … lehnt sich regelrecht in die Berührung und als ich mich gegen meine Befürchtung nicht an ihm versenge, öffne ich die Augen, und ein Blick empfängt und fängt mich … erfüllt von **gieriger Leidenschaft** und **besessenem Verlangen.**_

_„Weißt du, was wir selber über die **Sünde** der zwergischen **Habgier** sagen?“, fragt mich seine tief-grollende Stimme plötzlich und ich schüttle verneinend den Kopf, während er noch näher herantritt, sodass die Wärme seiner Haut sogar durch das Wasser hindurch zu spüren ist. „Wenn wir etwas unerbittlich **begehren** … egal ob materieller Natur oder unwirklich … konzentriert sich unser gesamtes Wirken und Denken unablässig auf dieses **Verlangen** … bis wir es schließlich unser Eigen nennen können. Und dann **besitzen** wir es gänzlich und **leidenschaftlich** … vollkommen **frenetisch** … ungeachtet von Vorurteilen, Reue oder Unheil … für alle Zeiten, bis wir sterben“, sagt er dunkel und jedes einzelne der wie nacht-gesponnenen seidigen Worte lässt fortgesetzt einen glühenden Funken durch meinen Körper toben, die sich unablässig zu einem lodernden Feuer vereinigen und den vernunftbegabten Verstand verbrennen._

_„Ich wünschte, ich wäre das Objekt deiner **Besitzgier**.“ Das **Begehr** rast durch meine Gedanken und ehe ich es gewahre, hat mein Mund ihn laut ausgesprochen. Thorins Augen werden noch dunkler und **verlangender** und **gieriger** und kaum, dass ob meines ungewollten Geständnisses die beschämt-heiße Röte das Gesicht hinaufsteigen kann, dreht er mich fast grob um und drängt mich einige Schritte zur Seite … drückt den vor Schreck **erstarrten** Körper an das kalte, glitschige Gestein eines großen Felsens, der unweit von uns aus dem Wasser ragt._

_„Du solltest aufpassen, was du erbittest … kleiner Hobbit …“, brummt die harsche Stimme hinter mir in mein Ohr und lässt mich erschaudern. Fast feinfühlig werden einige feuchte Haarsträhnen von der Schulter verbannt und er senkt seine sinnlichen Lippen auf die bereits erregt glühende Haut. Es ist die einzige Berührung, die Thorin mir in seiner unermesslichen Güte gewährt … aber eine so intensive, dass ich mir augenblicklich auf die Unterlippe beiße, um nicht ungehalten vor **Lust** und **Verlangen** aufzustöhnen. „Wenn ich dich einmal **besitze,** dann werde ich dich nicht wieder gehen lassen können.“ Seine Drohung rinnt über und durch meinen Körper und lässt ihn wohlig erbeben. „Ich will dennoch Dein sein, Thorin … mit jedem Fädchen meines Seins und in jedweder Weise, die du dir nur vorstellen kannst“, raune ich atemlos und als er daraufhin unerwartet seine Zähne in meine Schulter vergräbt, wimmere ich in einer sonderbaren Mischung aus Schmerz und **Erregung** auf._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaum hat sich das Einverständnis des Hobbits seinen Weg in den bereits vor **Lust** und **Verlangen** umnebelten Geist erkämpfen können, beiße ich zu. Ungehalten und erbarmungslos schlage ich die Zähne in die weiche Haut seiner Halsbeuge. Kennzeichne ihn damit als mein **Eigentum** … meinen **Besitz** … all das, was er **begehrt** für mich zu sein. Und ein zitterndes Wimmern rinnt aus seiner Kehle … so sehr von **Gier** und **Lust** und Schmerz gezeichnet, dass das Blut pochend und brodelnd durch meinen Schädel wütet, bevor es abwärts fließt und sich zwischen den Beinen sammelt. Jeder Tropfen, wenn ich die **Dumpfheit** und Leere des Verstandes und im Gegenzug dazu die Zielrichtung und **Lüsternheit** des Körpers betrachte. Er flucht leise. Verdorbene Schimpfwörter, die ich seinem sonst immer höflichen und redegewandten Mund niemals zugetraut hätte und ich lächle beschwingt bei dem Gedanken, dass ich vielleicht der Einzige bin, der diese unkultivierten Ausfälle jemals vernehmen darf.

Mein Hobbit krallt sich erfolglos in den glatten Stein des Felsens, vergeblich darum bemüht einen beistehenden Halt zu finden, während ich eine Hand um ihn herum gleiten lasse, die Finger kurz in dem nachgebenden Fleisch seiner Hüfte versenke. Und als sie schließlich seinen Schwanz umschließen, werde ich mit einem weiteren hart gehauchten Wimmern belohnt und sein Körper beginnt unter Besorgung und Bewegung und wohl dosiertem Griff zu erzittern.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Thorins Berührungen sind die angenehmsten, **erregendsten** und **befriedigendsten,** die ich jemals gespürt habe. Meine Beine wollen mir ihren Dienst versagen und ich versuche mit allen Mitteln die die nicht mehr auf mich hörenden Glieder noch vermögen, an dem blanken Gestein Festigkeit für sie zu erlangen. Aber erst als sich ein weiterer Arm von hinten um meinen Oberkörper schlingt und mich an ihn drängt, gewähre ich Körper und Geist sich endgültig fallen zu lassen … gebe mein ganzes Dasein der Liebkosung und Inbesitznahme des Zwerges hin. Fast schon grob fahren raue Finger über meinen Brustkorb, kneifen in eine der Brustwarzen, bis diese beginnt vor Überreizung zu prickeln und vergraben sich dann in dem erhitzten Fleisch der Hüfte … Während seine andere Hand mich noch immer in einem stetigen Rhythmus reizt … Auf und Ab und Auf … Wieder und immer wieder… Begleitet nur von kreisenden Fingern auf der feuchtglänzenden Eichel und sadistisch berechneten, energischen Druck auf das geschwollene Glied._

_Vorsichtig löse ich eine Hand von dem bemoosten Stein und führe sie dicht an meinem Körper entlang hinter mich … Und als ich die pochende, glühend-heiße Männlichkeit umschließe, entkommt ein gutturales Geräusch seiner Kehle … mehr hungriges Knurren als Keuchen oder Stöhnen … und ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber es **vernebelt** das Sein noch einmal um ein Vielfaches mehr mit **Erregung** und **Wollust** und **Gier**. Stockend wandert sein warmer Atem über meine feuchte Haut, bringt jedes Härchen dazu sich aufzurichten._

_Unsere Bewegung verfällt in eine gemeinschaftliche Harmonie. Beständig wie das Tröpfeln von Wasser in einer tiefen Höhle und genauso kraftvoll. Bis ich wahrnehme, wie eine unglaubliche Welle aus ungezügelter Empfindung auf mein Dasein zurast und als sie mich schließlich mit einem gewaltigen Aufschlag erreicht, schreie ich seinen Namen zwischen die friedliche Stille der Aue. Jeder Muskel des Körpers scheint fast schmerzhaft angespannt zu sein und ich biege meinen Rücken durch … bemüht darum im Hochgefühl der **Leidenschaft** noch mehr von seiner Wärme und Nähe zu spüren … Als mein Hinterteil dadurch leicht die freigelegte Spitze berührt, dringt ein Grollen aus seinem Mund … tief und beinahe animalisch, wie das Knurren eines Warges … begleitet von Schimpfworten auf Khuzdûl, von denen ich annehme, sie würden sogar Dwalin vor Scham erröten lassen und er ergießt das milchig-weiße Zeugnis seiner **Befriedigung** in meine Hand und das klare Wasser … _

_Thorins Stirn sinkt auf meinen Nacken … schweißnass und erhitzt trotz der Kühle des Wassers. Seine Brust drückt sich gegen meinen Rücken … sich heftig hebend und senkend, verzweifelt darum bemüht die Lungen mit Luft zu füllen. Seine Hände verweilen noch immer auf mir … haltend und bestärkend, dass es keine Fehler war … kein hemmungsloser Ausbruch von **vernebelnden** **Verlangen** und **unkontrollierbarer** **Gier** … sondern einzig aus **Leidenschaft** und vielleicht sogar unter dem Einfluss etwas völlig anderem entstanden …_

**_Habgier_ ** _ist eine **Sünde,** die gefährlich werden kann, wenn sie denn unkontrolliert ausgelebt wird. Wir vergessen in dem **Verlangen** nach mehr und immer mehr und dieses Zuviel auch zu behalten alles, was uns zu zivilisierten und mitfühlenden Geschöpfen erhebt. Aber im gesunden Maß hilft die **Besessenheit** dabei Gedanken und Handel auf das zu fokussieren, was wir den so **leidenschaftlich begehren**. So manch eine gute und gefühlvolle Tat geschah aus dem Willen heraus, ein Ding oder eine Person unser Eigen nennen zu können. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanb, akhmâ'asadmâ id-ardân! - „Donner (Thorins Khuzdûl Name in meiner Welt), sei vernünftig, oder willst du unseren Auftrag gefährden!“


	3. Gula (Völlerei)

_„Die Völlerei, das üppige und unmäßige Genießen, ist die Charaktereigenschaft, das Laster eines Wesens, die es zu einem ausschweifenden und maßlosen Leben führt.“ -_ Eigene Interpretation

**Synonyme:** _Gefräßigkeit, Maßlosigkeit, Selbstsucht, Übermäßigkeit, Orgie, Ausschweifung, Genusssucht, Gelüst, Sinnlichkeit, Begierde, Drang, Verlangen_

_„Zweck des Essens und Trinkens ist die Gesundheit, doch gesellt sich ihr als Begleiter die gefährliche Lust . . . was der Gesundheit schon genug ist, ist der Lust noch zu wenig, und oft ist es ungewiss, ob die notwendige Sorge für den Leib noch weitere Nahrung heischt oder ob bereits täuschende Begierde lüstern bedient werden will.“_ – Augustinus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**POV Thorin**

Als wir wieder zu den Anderen stoßen, steht die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel und verheißt einen sonnigen, warmen Tag … melodisch singende Vögel und leise rauschende Windhauche durchziehen die hohen Baumwipfel … eine trügerische Täuschung der Natur. Denn so friedfertig und gewaltlos sie auch scheint … wir sind uns der **zornigen** Gefahr, die hinter jeder Wegbiegung, hinter jedem Baum, Vorsprung oder Felsen auf uns lauern könnte nur allzu bewusst.

Dwalin hält am Rand des Lagers Wache. Regungslos und **mürrisch** wie immer sind seine Gesichtszüge, als er meinen Hobbit und mich bereits von Weitem entdeckt. Erst als wir an ihm vorbeilaufen, sieht er uns kurz an und ein vermutendes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel erscheint, als er offenbar das eindeutige Mal meiner Inbesitznahme an der Halsbeuge von Bilbo entdeckt, dass selbst die vielen Schichten Kleider nicht zu verbergen vermag.

Das Mahl was wir uns bereiten können, ist ob unserer im Orkstollen verloren gegangener vielen Rücksäcke und Beutel dürftig … bestehend aus zwei Kaninchen und einigen Eichhörnchen, die Kili erlegen konnte. Ich betrachte die rotbraunen Baumfüchse und stelle **befriedigend** und **stolz** fest, dass er jedes Einzelne von ihnen mit einem Pfeil direkt durch ein Auge erlegt hat. Sein Vater Vílí war ein äußerst geschickter Bogenschütze und auch wenn er ihm vor seinem viel zu frühen und viel zu qualvollen Tod nichts mehr darüber beibringen konnte, die vollkommene Beherrschung dieser Waffe liegt meinem jüngsten Neffen sichtlich im Blut.

Stumm und schnell essen wir und auch wenn ich mir alle Mühe gebe, immer wieder schweift der Blick zu Bilbo, der mir gegenüber und umringt von Gandalf und Ori, sitzt. Unaufhörlich wandert seine reibende Hand zu der deutlich geröteten und anscheinend noch immer schmerzenden Stelle, in der ich vor noch nicht einmal einer Stunde meine Zähne in sein weiches Fleisch versenkte. Eindeutig und sogar von hier aus, kann ich die Bissspuren zwischen den unschuldig weißen Leinenstoff seines Hemdes und den goldenen Locken hervorblitzen sehen und ein zufriedenes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf die Lippen. Er gehört jetzt mir … unverkennbar und für alle sichtbar.

Und dann sieht er mich an … Augen, noch immer geweitet und dunkel … Haare, noch immer leicht feucht und strubbelig … Lippen, noch immer geschwollen und leuchtend-rot von dem erbarmungslosen Malträtieren seiner Zähne, um das Stöhnen zu ersticken, dass ich ihm entlockte. Ich muss meine Finger vor dem Mund zusammenfalten, damit aus ihm kein verräterisches lustvolles Seufzen entweicht, denn augenblicklich erobert erneut der **Drang** nach **Befriedigung** die dumpfen Gedanken. Ich schließe die Augen und stelle mir vor, wie er unter mir liegt … das Gesicht verzogen zu einer herrlich anzusehenden Physiognomie aus **Erregung** und **Verlangen** und **Leidenschaft** und ich mich in seinen wollüstigen Körper versenke … tief und heftig … hungrig nach **Genuss** und zielstrebig zur Stillung jeglicher **Begierde**.

„Onkel, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, höre ich plötzlich Filis Stimme und das Bild der **Schwärmerei** verschwindet quälend aus der Einbildung. Ich sehe meinen Thronfolger erschrocken an, der mich eindringlich von der Seite mustert und seine Augenbrauen fragend und sorgenvoll zusammengeführt hat. „Ja … ich habe nur in etwas **geschwelgt** “, gebe ich ehrlich und nichts andeutend zu und erhebe mich, um mein Gefolge zum schnellen Aufbruch zu drängen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Der Hautwechsler, zu dem uns der Zauberer führte, ist mir mehr als suspekt. Nicht nur, da er für ein in solch einer Einsamkeit lebendes Geschöpf ungewöhnlich scharfsinnig ist, sondern auch, weil er auf wundersame Weise sowohl Herkunft wie auch unser Ziel kennt. Zudem wohnt eine gefährliche **Wut** und **Verachtung** auf alles Fremde und nicht in sein Lebensbild passende in ihm, die ihn unheilvoll auftreten lässt. Allerdings scheint sich Bilbo ausgezeichnet mit ihm zu verstehen … was ihn mir allerdings nur noch unsympathischer macht.

Missmutig beobachte ich Beide von der Veranda aus, wie sie lachend und schwatzend durch den friedvollen Garten spazieren … hier und da anhalten und eine Pflanze betrachten oder über eines der wundersamen Tiere sprechen. Die Belustigung über den beinahe lächerlich wirkenden, gewaltigen Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen ist schon längst der **Gereiztheit** und Empörung ob einer solch schnellen Vertrautheit gewichen.

„Unser Meisterdieb scheint sich gut mit diesem Beorn unterhalten zu können …“, höre ich plötzlich Dwalins brummende Stimme neben mir und ich erwidere nur ein verärgertes Knurren, das mein Missvergnügen darüber allerdings nur unzureichend verdeutlichen kann. „Meinst du, wir können ihm vertrauen?“ Ich beiße fest auf das Mundstück meiner Pfeife und zische die Verneinung zwischen halbgeschlossenen Lippen hervor. „Auf keinen Fall … wir müssen achtsam sein. Auch wenn er nachts nicht anwesend ist, möchte ich, dass ständig eine Wache unterhalten wird“, befehle ich harsch und wende mich hastig ab, damit das nervenraubende Schauspiel endlich aus dem Blickfeld verschwindet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_POV Bilbo_ **

_Beorn ist ein hervorragender Gesprächspartner und nach Wochen zwischen lärmenden, barschen und unordentlichen Zwergen und ihren ungehobelten Manieren eine echte Erholung. Allerdings ist mir Thorins missmutiger Blick über die schnell entstandene, vertraute Bekanntschaft nicht entgangen. Dunkel und **griesgrämig** verfolgt er jeden Schritt, jedes Wort, jede Geste und lässt unentwegt seinen knurrenden **Unmut** darüber ertönen._

_„Könntest du dich bitte wieder beruhigen“, flehe ich ihn deshalb am Abend an und lasse mich neben ihn auf die hölzerne Bank fallen. Beiläufig schweift der Blick über die lange Tafel, auf der noch immer halbgefüllte Schüsseln mit Käse, Brot, Gemüse und Früchten und leere Bier- und Milchkannen stehen … Zeugnis des **Gelages** , das uns Beorn großzügig bereitet hat. Ich erhalte nicht mehr als das pikierte Verengen seiner Augen zu Schlitzen und einen geknurrten Laut der **Missstimmung**. Ich atme schwer aus … Zwerge sind die starrköpfigsten und unnahbarsten Geschöpfe dieser Welt, zumindest gegenüber Fremden, und würde ich Thorin und seine Gesten und Gebaren nicht bereits so gut einschätzen können und wissen, dass er es beinahe benötigt sich dann und wann in **schwermütige** und **abkapselnde** Gedanken zurückzuziehen, ich wäre schon längst an ihm verzweifelt. _

_Sanft lege ich unter der Tischkante verborgen vor den Blicken der Anderen eine Hand auf sein Bein … lasse die Finger ehrfürchtig das glatte Leder betasten, dass sich über die Härte der immer fluchtbereiten Muskeln spannt. „Ich glaube, wir können ihm vertrauen … uns wird sogar nichts Anderes übrig bleiben als das“, flüstere ich vermittelnd und jetzt erst sieht er mich an. Finster verhangen, erobert von so vielen teils widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, dass mir fast schwindelig wird und der bereits in Vergessenheit geratene Biss an meinem Hals erneut anfängt zu pulsieren._

_„Seit wann bist du mein königlicher Berater in diplomatischen Angelegenheiten!?“ Mehr verärgerter Vorwurf als interessierte Frage, aber ich beginne trotzdem leicht zu lächeln. „Das bin ich nicht … ich wollte dir nur das Nichtvorhandensein der Alternativen aufzeigen … eine andere Chance als seine Hilfe anzunehmen, wirst du nämlich nicht haben, um den Düsterwald zu durchqueren und den Erebor noch vor dem letzten Herbstmond zu erreichen.“ Seine Lippen pressen sich aufeinander und eine kleine Ader unter der angespannten Haut seines Halses beginnt heftig pulsierend hervorzutreten. Zeichen dafür, dass er genau weiß, dass ich recht habe, es sich aber nicht eingestehen möchte … dickköpfiges und trotziges Wesen, wie er nun einmal ist._

_Meine Hand beginnt fast von selber weiter hinauf zu wandern, als mir auffällt, wie begehrenswert er sogar in dieser Situation aussieht. Allerdings, Thorin hat das erstaunliche Talent immer … und damit meine ich stets und ständig … ungeachtet der Lage oder seines Zustandes, der Tages- oder Nachtzeit … umwerfend und fesselnd auszusehen. Ja fast schon lächerlich attraktiv._

_Es regnet … jeder von uns ist nass bis auf die Knochen, schlammverkrustet und durchgefroren. Und dann steht er da … unerschütterlich und majestätisch wie immer. Der durchweichte Stoff klebt an der bebenden Brust und kleine Wassertropfen perlen von den strähnigen Haaren hinab, befeuchten die Lippen, die beharrlich Befehle bellen, spritzen von dem behaarten Kinn und verlieren sich in den Schichten der Kleidung …_

_Es ist dunkle Nacht und der Himmel wolkenverhangen. Und genau in dem Augenblick, in dem er sich erhebt und den Blick wie so oft bedeutungsschwanger in die Ferne schweifen lässt, tritt der Lichtmond hervor und umschmeichelt seine Gestalt … bringt sie zum Funkeln wie ein Juwel._

_Die Gemeinschaft schläft und ich halte wache. Jedes knackende Geräusch aus dem Unterholz, jeder Uhu, der hoch oben auf einem Baum sitzend seine Augen in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit aufglühen lässt, ängstigt mich fast zu tote. Aber wenn ich den Blick zu Thorin schweifen lasse, sitzend an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, die Augen ausruhend geschlossen aber dennoch wachsam wie man es nur sein kann, dann verfliegt diese Furcht im Wind der Faszination. Denn wie jedes Wesen erscheint auch er im Schlaf jünger und entspannter, aber zusätzlich ist es diese Ruhe, die er dabei ausstrahlt, die **betört** , vermutlich, weil sie so ungewohnt für denn immer in **Unruhe** befindlichen Zwerg ist._

_Das sind nur drei Momente der unendlich vielen, die ich während unserer Reise sammeln konnte und die flackernde Frage, warum ich ihm nicht schon früher hoffnungslos verfallen bin, glimmt augenblicklich in den Gedanken._

_Meine Finger haben fast die sich deutlich unter dem Leder abzeichnenden Größe seines Schwanzes erreicht, als er sie grob umschließt. „Du solltest mit deinen Annäherungen vorsichtig sein … mein kleiner Hobbit“, raunt er bedeutungsvoll und lehnt sich zu mir. „Es könnte eine weitere Kennzeichnung auf deiner so unschuldigen Haut heraufbeschwören.“ Ich lasse zischend die Luft in meine Lungen strömen, als die brennende **Gier** ob seiner Worte augenblicklich Besitz von mir ergreift, während ich mir die Ausführung dieser Drohung vorstelle und das bereits vorhandene Mal seines Anspruches beginnt schmerzhaft zu pochen. _

_„Jegliche Vorsicht dir gegenüber habe ich bereits heute früh zusammen mit dem Wasser des Anduin in den Belegaer fließen lassen“, flüstere ich zurück und bin selbst über die Kühnheit der Worte überrascht und noch mehr verblüfft darüber, dass ich ungeachtet des festen Griffes die Hand auf ihn lege und bestimmend zudrücke. Fieberhaft entkommt seinem Mund ein unterdrücktes Schnauben, gezeichnet von unbändiger **Lust** und brennendem **Begehren.** Ich lasse unauffällig meinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, aber sie sind so mit lustigen Liedern und ausgelassenen Scherzen und **üppigen Essen** beschäftigt, dass unser Gespräch und die Handlungen keine Beachtung finden. _

_Abrupt steht Thorin auf und die anderen Zwerge tun es ihm verstummend gleich, um ihrem König den gebührenden Respekt zu zollen. „Ich ziehe mich zurück …“, erklärt er den fragenden Blicken das unerwartete Handeln, „… möge Ilmo über euren Schlaf wachen und euch angenehme Träume bescheren.“ Die Verabschiedung schallt aus den erstaunt offenen Mündern wie ein Echo zurück und Thorin bettet, während er sein Bein über die Sitzfläche der Bank hebt, eine schwere Hand auf meine Schulter. „Ich würde unser Gespräch gerne in meinem Gemach vertiefen, Meister Beutlin.“ Die wissenden und vieldeutigen Blicke prickeln regelrecht auf meinem Rücken, als ich an seiner Seite durch einen großen Torbogen hindurch in den Gang trete, der das Haupthaus mit den Nebengelass verbindet, in dem unsere Gemächer liegen._

_Kaum haben wir den bis in den Durchgang hineinfallenden flackernden Schein der unendlich vielen Kerzen und dem brennenden Ofenfeuer verlassen, drängt er mich grob gegen die holzgetäfelte Wand. „Du willst mir also Ratschläge erteilen?“, knurrt er verärgert klingend und stützt seine Hände neben meinen Schultern ab, bannt mich regelrecht mit der erhabenen und einschüchternden Präsenz eines Kriegerkönigs. „Es liegt mir fern dich zu beraten, Thorin … ich weiß, dass mir das nicht zusteht“, versuche ich kleinlaut seinen Zorn zu besänftigen, erhalte aber überraschend nur ein erheitertes Schmunzeln. „Als du in meinen Besitz übergegangen bist, hast du allerdings das Recht dazu erworben …“, eröffnet er mir unerwartet und so ernst wie man es nur meinen kann, und die Bedeutung dieser gemurmelten Worte bahnt sich nur zögernd ihren Weg in mein Denken … aber selbst dann kann ich sie noch nicht richtig erfassen._

_Er beugt sich zu mir hinunter und legt vielsagend seine Stirn an meine und hätte ich diese innigliche Geste nicht schon so viele Male zwischen ihm und seinen engsten Vertrauten gesehen, ich wäre irritiert zurückgezuckt. **Schwerfällig** begreife ich, welch Bedeutung es hat, das Eigentum eines Zwergenkönigs zu sein und welche Dimension sein Besitz an mir annimmt … nicht nur mein Körper gehört uneingeschränkt ihm, sondern auch jeglicher meiner Gedanken._

_Gemächlich neigt er seinen Kopf, löst die Verbindung unsere Gesichter zueinander, nur um sie einen Wimpernschlag später mit Lippen auf gereizter Haut zu ersetzen. Ich vergrabe die Hände in dem edlen Stoff seiner Tunika und ein leises Stöhnen entwischt meiner Kehle, als er zwischen den Rändern seines Mundes hindurch nachdrücklich die Zunge über den Biss gleiten lässt. Ich will ihn spüren … jetzt … sofort … von mir aus könnte er mich sogar hier auf den Gang nehmen … und ich erschaudere bei der Erkenntnis, wie sehr ich ihm bereits verfallen bin und **maßlos** nach der **Befriedigung** **giere**._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mein Hobbit wimmert unter der Berührung meiner Zunge … ungehalten und mit einer solchen Emotionalität, dass die **Lüsternheit** nach ihm erneut in mir zu brodeln beginnt wie geschmolzenes Gold. „Die Stelle des angedrohten Zeichens kannst du im Austausch des Ratschlages jetzt sogar selber bestimmen“, raune ich gegen die erhitze Haut und merke regelrecht, wie sich jedes kleine Härchen aufzustellen beginnt. „Etwas nicht ganz so Offensichtliches wäre schön …“, gibt er mir als Erwiderung und muss hörbar mit der Beherrschung kämpfen, als ich die Zunge seinen Hals hinaufgleiten lasse. Das Pulsieren der Halsschlagader ist schnell und aufgeregt und ich verweile einen Moment auf ihr, um die **Erregung** , die heiß durch sie hindurchfließt, zu genießen. Seine Hände krallen sich noch fester in samtenen Stoff und ziehen mich zu sich heran, als ich danach beginne sein haarloses Kinn entlang zu fahren und quälerisch kurz vor dem Erreichen der rot glühenden Lippen innehalte.

„Thorin … bitte …“, beginnt er bebend zu verlangen und ob seiner drängenden **Sehnsucht** kräuseln sich meine Mundwinkel vor Entzückung. „Du bettelst nach **Befriedigung** … das gefällt mir …“, knurre ich und die aufsteigende **Lust** hat sich bereits schwer und rau auf die Stimme gelegt. Halbgeschlossene Augenlider flackern und feuchte Lippen erbeben und heißer Atem wird stoßweise herausgepresst … und mein Hobbit wimmert und windet sich unter meiner süß-sadistischen Berührung und dann gewähre ich ihm sein Gesuch. Federleicht streiche ich über die benetzt-zart-glühende Haut und erst als er seine Hand in meinen Haaren vergräbt … fast grob und ungeduldig an ihnen reißt … bedecke ich sie, dennoch nicht ohne meine Stellung über ihn verdeutlichenden kurzen Widerstand, gänzlich. Der Sinnesreiz braust wie ein Orkan über mich hinweg, nimmt alle Hemmungen und Skrupel und meine letzte kärgliche Selbstbeherrschung mit sich hinfort, als wären sie gefallenes Herbstlaub im Sturm.

Ungehalten dränge ich mich näher an ihn … nehme seinen Körper zwischen der hölzernen Wand und mir gefangen und ohne erkennbaren Widerstand gleitet meine nach Vereinigung **hungrige** Zunge in seinen Mund. Bilbo schlingt die Arme um mich … haltsuchend, so als sei er ein Ertrinkender in dem sich füllenden Ozean der Lust und die **Begierde** und **Maßlosigkeit** und **Erregung** werden auf ein neues Level gehoben. Und schlagartig werde ich **süchtig** nach dem **Genuss** seiner Lippen, seiner Zunge, seiner feuchten Mundhöhle … **Verlangend** graben sich seine Finger in meine Haare … streichen über den Rücken … die Arme … wandern meine Brust entlang und nach endlosen Augenblicken müssen wir uns voneinander lösen, um nicht gänzlich die Besinnung zu verlieren.

„Thorin … wir sollten … nicht hier …“, kommt es abgehackt zwischen **erregten** Wimmern und verschlossenen Lippen hervor und sein warmer Atem rinnt in meine Mundhöhle … lässt mich wohlig erschaudern und **verlangend** aufstöhnen. Ich lächle unter einem erneuten Kuss und löse meine Hände von der Wand, auf die ich sie die ganze Zeit ihn bannend aufgestützt habe. Mit einer Leichtigkeit hebe ich seine Gewichtslosigkeit nach oben und schmeiße ihn … das pikierte Protestieren gekonnt ignorierend … über eine Schulter. „Thorin … lass mich runter … ich kann alleine laufen …“, schimpft Bilbo ungehalten und windet sich in der Umklammerung. „In deinem momentanen Zustand würdest du eher über die großen Hobbitfüße fallen und dir noch die Nase brechen“, gebe ich als Antwort und lache kehlig auf, als er mit den kleinen Fäusten wütend auf meinen Rücken trommelt, denn die Schläge verpuffen wie Pfeifenrauch.

Das Zimmer, das Beorn mir anerkennender Weise zugeteilt hat, ist riesig … wie eigentlich alles in diesem Haus. Möbel … so überdimensioniert, dass sie sogar für einen Menschen zu groß wären … Decke und Wände so hoch und weitläufig, dass sie fast als Saal durchgehen könnten. Jenseits aller Maße ist allerdings das Bett. Wenn auch aus einfachen Holzbalken gefertigt, ist es prachtvoll und die schneeweißen Laken, die sich über die weiche Matratze spannen, glatt und flaumig. Ohne Schwierigkeiten werfe ich meinen noch immer protestierenden und um sich schlagenden Hobbit auf sie. Nachdem er recht umständlich seine Glieder geordnet hat, funkeln mich ungewohnt böse Augen an und ich muss mir ein Lachen verkneifen, weil er dabei so wundervoll und **sinnlich** aussieht.

„Zieh dich aus …“, fordere ich im strengen Ton eines Befehlshabers, „… ich will dich ansehen.“ Bilbo schluckt hart und wird sich anscheinend erst jetzt bewusst, was ich wahrhaftig mit ihm vorhabe. Aber dennoch kommt er meiner Forderung nach … wenn auch zögernd. Knopflose Jacke, grüne Weste und unschuldiges weißes Hemd finden achtlos ihren Weg auf den hölzernen Boden und ich folge den geschickten Fingern dabei mit steigenden Interesse und aufkommenden **Genuss**. Zwar habe ich den größten Teil seines **delikaten** Körpers kürzlich erst betrachten dürfen, aber ihn bereits deutlich erregt … nach der fiebrigen Röte der Haut und sich unlängst abzeichnenden Schwellung in seiner Hose zu beurteilen … und mit den offensichtlichen Zeichen unserer Begegnung zu sehen, ist eine ganz andere Erfahrung. Unbewusst lecke ich mir vor **Lüsternheit** und **Begierde** über die Lippen, als er beginnt die Kordel des letzten verbliebenen Kleidungsstückes zu lockern.

„Jetzt bist du dran …“, haucht er anreizend, hält in seinem Tun inne und ich hebe angesichts seines Wagemuts mir Befehle zu erteilen und im Gegenzug dafür meinen nicht bis zum Ende auszuführen, eine Augenbraue. „Willst du das nicht lieber selbst übernehmen?“, brumme ich zurück und die wie reine Smaragde funkelnden Augen werden dunkel vor **Verlangen** und hitziger Vorfreude. Ohne Umschweife oder Protest rutscht er von der hohen Kante des Bettes und tritt auf mich zu. Der gelockerte leinene Stoff der Hose gleitet dabei ein wenig von den üppigen Hüften und gibt den Blick auf das Mal des groben, ja fast grausamen Griffes einer Hand preis … ein weiteres Zeichen meiner Inbesitznahme auf das ich **stolz** sein kann. 

Er sieht zu mir hinauf … Augen **lustverhangen** und **erregt** geweitet und als er die Hand nach meinem Gürtel ausstreckt um ihn zu lockern, lässt er **sinnlich** seine Unterlippe durch die weißen makellosen Zähne gleiten und entfacht den unüberwindbaren **Drang** ihn zu küssen. Mit **maßlosem Verlangen** verschließe ich seine Lippen erneut, während der Schließe meines Gürtels metallisch-klackend und schwer auf dem Boden aufkommt und er die krabbelnden Hände unter die Tunika schiebt. Federleicht und bedächtig wandern sie über die Haut, zeichnen brennende Spuren der **Erregung** und verweilen dann und wann auf einer für ihn anscheinend besonderen Stelle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Thorin zu berühren … die erstaunlich empfindsame Haut zu liebkosen … die Hügel und Täler seiner Muskeln zu erforschen … ist ein Erlebnis, das seines Gleichen sucht und ich könnte Stunden damit verbringen … so **übermäßig giere** ich nach diesem Sinneseindruck. Meine Fingerspitzen schlüpfen unter die dunkelblaue Weichheit und werden empfangen von dieser unvergleichlichen Wärme und den auserlesenen Muskelsträngen. Sanft wandern sie aufwärts, verharren nur kurz, wenn sie eine Narbe, erhöhten Leberfleck oder ungewöhnliche Erhebung bemerken, die ich genauer betasten möchte. **Unersättlich** will ich mir jede Stelle seines Körpers einprägen und für immer in meinem Gedächtnis aufbewahren … so als würde ich gedanklich ein Gemälde seines Körpers anfertigen._

_Immer höher nehme ich den Stoff mit Händen und Armen mit und streife ihn schließlich über seinen Kopf. Dabei müssen sich unsere Münder voneinander trennen, was wir beide mit einem **verärgerten** Brummen quittieren. In der Sicherheit und Sorglosigkeit von Beorns Haus erlaube ich mir endlich den **Genuss** seine vollendete und tadellose Nacktheit zu betrachten. Ehrfürchtig streiche ich über die definierten Brustmuskeln, die unter meiner Berührung angespannt zucken … vervollständige das gefühlte Kunstwerk mit visuellen Eindrücken der Narben und Erhöhungen, die jede für sich wirkungsvoll und so perfekt zu seinem Körper passt._

_Als ich weiter abwärts schweife … den Schenkeln des Dreiecks folge, die mir die Richtung zu seiner Männlichkeit weisen, verschließt er meine Lippen wieder mit seinen. Der Kuss ist anders als die vorherigen … **leidenschaftlicher** und **hungriger** … geprägt von so viele **Gier auf mehr … sehr viel mehr** , als nur die Berührung dieser wenigen Quadratzentimeter Haut, die wir bis jetzt teilten. Seine Hände wandern an den Bund meiner Hose und ob der bereits gelockerten Schnürung, muss er ihn nur leicht anstupsen und der Stoff gleitet von der Hüfte. Während ich aus dem undienlichen Knäuel steige, bleiben auch meine Finger nicht untätig, um ihn endlich von der Zwecklosigkeit der verbliebenen Verhüllung zu befreien.  Aber ehe ich ihm dieses letzte ausstehende Kleidungsstück von den breiten Flanken streifen kann, legt er kraftvoll seine Hände auf meine Brust und stößt mich zurück auf die weiche Matratze des Bettes. _

_Sofort ist er über mir … drückt meinen im Gegensatz zu seinem schwer und stämmig auf mir liegenden zierlichen Körper in die Nachgiebigkeit des Untergrundes. Und ein kehliges Stöhnen entkommt mir, als er erneut meinen Mund mit seiner Zunge erobert … **begierig** einnehmend … und meine bereits lustgezeichnete Männlichkeit **drängend** und **genüsslich** gegen die gespannte Weichheit des Leders seiner Hose gepresst wird. Er verlässt meine Lippen und zieht eine feuchte Spur den empfindlichen Hals entlang, saugt sich einen Augenblick an dem herausragenden Knochen des Schlüsselbeins fest und wandert dann immerfort abwärts. Und mit jedem neu eroberten Zentimeter Haut wird die **Genusssucht** und **Gier** größer, die brennend-heiß durch meine Adern wütet und sich mit jedem schnellen und kräftigen Pulsschlag weiter im Körper ausbreitet. Die Spitzen der langen, offenen Haare streichen über meine Brust und selbst die kleinen Schmuckperlen überreizen die angespannten Muskeln. Ich stöhne mittlerweile so ungehemmt und geräuschvoll, dass mich die im Haupthaus verweilende Gemeinschaft, so laut und lärmend sie auch sein mag, garantiert hören wird … wenn nicht sogar ganz Rhovanion … aber es ist mir egal. _

_Thorin weicht von seiner geradlinigen Spur ab … gerade als er meinen Unterleib und damit das Zentrum der Lust erreichen würde und ich unterdrücke den aufkommenden brennenden Wunsch ihm unverschämte Schimpfwörter an den Kopf zu werfen, weil er mich so unsäglich quält. Nur kurz verweilt er auf dem spitzen Knochen des Beckens, bringt den Körper dazu sich ungeduldig unter ihm zu winden und wandert dann hinunter zu einem meiner Schenkel. Sanft und vorsichtig legt er die Lippen auf die empfindliche Haut der Innenseite und die Voraussicht keimt auf, was er als Nächstes vorhat. Und dennoch überrascht mich die ungeheuerliche Intensität und Schmerzhaftigkeit seines Bisses an dieser so feinfühlenden Stelle und meinem Mund entkommt ein verzerrtes Wimmern._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bilbos nackter Leib krümmt sich mir entgegen und ein **verärgertes** Knurren entkommt seiner Kehle, als ich für ihn unerwartet einen anderen Weg den **wollüstigen** Körper hinab einschlage und bewusst den bereits deutlich geschwollenen und aufgeregt zuckenden Schwanz ignoriere. Allein meinen Haaren mit den kleinen Perlen darin erlaube ich über das pulsierende Fleisch zu streichen. Der **Genuss** seines Geschmacks ist eine solche einprägende Sinnesreizung, dass ich **gefräßig** nicht genug davon bekommen kann … nach Nüssen, Salz und süßen Äpfeln … vermischt mit dem Geruch nach Erde, Blumen, Harz und nassem Gras.

Die Haut an seinem Schenkel ist so unglaublich weich und empfindlich. Die Muskeln darunter spannen sich aufgeregt an, als ich meine Lippen sie federleicht berühren lasse und schließlich beschließe ich, dass dies die perfekte Stelle ist um den Hobbit erneut als meinen **Besitz** zu kennzeichnen. Wie er wünschte nicht ganz so offensichtlich für die Blicke Anderer, aber absolut geeignet, um ein dauerhaftes Mal zu tragen. Als ich meine Zähne in das zarte Fleisch versenke, schreit er gepeinigt und richtet sich auf. Fast unsanft vergraben sich seine Hände in meinen Haaren und möchten mich von sich entfernen … aber ich halte dagegen und sehe ihn **erzürnt** an. Die geöffneten Lippen sind leicht geschwollen und blutrot unterlaufen … die Brust hebt und senkt sich aufgeregt und als ich die Zunge gegen die zwischen meinen Schneidezähnen gefangene Haut presse, entsteigt ihm ein gutturales Geräusch … geformt aus Schmerz und **Erregung** zugleich.

Ich löse mich schließlich von ihm und betrachte **stolz** das Ergebnis meiner Brandmarkung. Feuerrot-glühend hebt sich das Oval deutlich von der ihn umgebenden Reinheit und Vollkommenheit ab und der metallische Geschmack des ausgetretenen Blutes klebt noch immer auf meinen Lippen. Versöhnlich lasse ich die Fingerspitzen über den Biss gleiten und schaue Bilbo wieder an. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht raub mir fast die Sinne …  von **maßlosen Verlangen** und **übermäßiger Begierde** beherrscht … eine abstruse Unbekanntheit des sonst so gesitteten Hobbits mit der ordentlichen Weste und den sauberen Taschentüchern. Ich ziehe mich wieder zu ihm nach oben und verschließe hitzig seine Lippen mit meinen … lasse ihn die Süße seines eigenen Lebenssaftes schmecken.

„Thorin … bitte“, bettelt Bilbo erneut und reißt unruhig an dem Bund meiner Hose. Ich lächle amüsiert ob dieser fast schon kindlichen Ungeduld das nach Süßigkeiten verlangt in den Kuss und gewähre im schließlich mich auch noch von dem letzten Rest Stoff zu befreien, dass unsere **sehnsüchtigen** Körper bislang voneinander trennte. Ich richte mich auf und er folgt **hungrig** meinen Lippen, schnappt beinahe nach dem Kontakt wie ein abgezehrter Wolf nach seiner Beute. Seine Hände gleiten **sinnlich** über meine Brust und bringen einen rasenden Schauer hervor, der seinen direkten Weg in meine Lenden findet. Fast schon grob streift er den Stoff von den Hüften und umfasst kaum, dass er freigelegt ist meinen Schwanz mit den filigranen Fingern. Und aufgrund der **Erregung,** die uns beide dadurch überkommt, stöhnen wir beinahe gleichzeitig auf … gutturale Geräusche, die sich fast animalisch wirkend zu einem perfekten Wohlklang vermischen.

Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ich noch immer schwere Stiefel trage, und meine Hose sich wie ein Knäuel um die Knie windet, drehe ich ihn ungeduldig um … presse mit einer gewichtigen Hand seinen Oberkörper auf die Weichheit der Laken, sodass sich mir sein wohlgeformtes und oh so sinnliches Hinterteil entgegenstreckt. Quälend langsam lasse ich die Finger der anderen Hand sein Rückgrat entlang wandern und mein Hobbit wimmert und biegt sich unter der Berührung und als ich die Spalte zwischen seinen Gesäßhälften erreiche, stöhnt er ungehalten auf. „Thorin … wir benötigen irgendetwas …“, dringt seine zögerliche Stimme an mein Ohr und nur ganz leicht kann ich die beschämte Röte die seine Wangen ziert erkennen, als er versucht den Kopf zu mir zu drehen. Ich sehe mich suchend um, kann aber nichts finden, was auch nur annähernd dienlich wäre, um ihn angemessen vorzubereiten. Freilich könnte ich ein wenig Speichel nehmen, weiß aber leidlich aus eigener Erfahrung, dass dies nicht besonders hilfreich und nur eine Notlösung darstellen würde … aber dann überkommt mich eine Idee.

Fahrig wandert meine Hand von seinem Gesäß nach vorne und umfasst den glühend-heißen und pulsierenden Schwanz … Bilbo schnaubt angesichts der überraschenden Berührung auf und drückt sich mir entgegen, als ich mich über ihn beuge. Seine bereits mit einem klebrigen Film bedeckte Haut schmiegt sich an meine Brust und ich beginne die rhythmische und sinnliche Bewegung an ihm aufzunehmen. „Thorin … ich will nicht …“, wispert er und seine Stimme überschlägt sich fast vor **Verlangen** und **Erregtheit** , aber ich halte in meinem Handeln nicht inne. „Keine Sorge, du wirst heute noch erneut vor **Lust** unter mir schreien … kleiner Hobbit … das verspreche ich dir …“, raune ich an die zarte Haut seines Genicks und, wie als ob das Gelöbnis auf diese Aussicht durch den Körper jagt und brennend-heiß die **Leidenschaft** anfeuert, erzittert er unter meiner Hand und ein Stöhnen entkommt seiner Kehle, so **übermäßig** von hemmungsloser **Erregung** sprechend, dass ich es aufnehme und an seinen Hals zurücksende. Und dann ergießt er sich in meine Hand und ich versuche so viel wie möglich der mir gegebenen, schmierigen Flüssigkeit aufzufangen.

Sein Körper bebt noch immer von dem wohligen Orgasmus, als ich die nun perfekt glitschigen Finger wieder an den kleinen Muskelring lege und bestimmend und dennoch sanft in ihn eindringe. Bilbo keucht auf und verkrampft sich fast schmerzhaft unter den für ihn überraschenden Vorstoß. „Entspann dich …“, raune ich und lasse die Zunge eine feuchte Spur seinen Rücken hinab zeichnen. Und tatsächlich helfen ihm warme Worte und federleichte Berührungen sich gehen zu lassen …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Das Gefühl das Thorins Finger in mir hervorruft, ist neu und fremdartig … aber kaum schmerzhaft, so wie ich es eigentlich erwartet hätte. Dennoch bringt es mich dazu meine Muskeln um ihn herum anzuspannen und erst, als er tief-grollende gemurmelte Worte spricht und seine Zunge der kribbelnden Spur, die sie hervorrufen, meinen Rücken hinunter folgt, lasse ich mich wieder fallen. Und die Gelöstheit macht einem Sinnesreiz Platz, der so wundervoll und **erregend** ist, dass ich erneut aufstöhne und bereits merke, wie die **Lust** abermals auf mich zuströmt, ungeachtet der **delikaten** Befriedigung, die ich vor wenigen Momenten ausgekostet habe. **Unersättlich** scheint mein Körper nach der **Ausschweifung** und dem **Vergnügen** zu lechzen, die ihm nur Thorin kredenzen kann. _

_Leicht und so unverhofft sanft bewegt er seinen Finger in mir und die dickflüssige **Leidenschaft** wabert abermals durch mich hindurch und sammelt sich zu einer klebrig-süßen Honigmasse aus **Begehren** , sodass ich kaum merke, wie er mit einem zweiten Finger in mich eindringt. Thorins Kehle entspringt ein bodenlos-dunkles Knurren, das sich vibrierend über seinen Körper hinweg und durch unsere Verbindung hindurch auch in meinem Innersten ausbreitet. Und als er einen dritten Finger hineingleiten lässt und tief in mir einen Punkt berührt, der mich eine unsäglich helle Ansammlung von Sternen sehen lässt, wimmere ich seinen Namen und flehe um seinen Körper … seine Nähe … seine Stöße … die **genüssliche** **Befriedigung** , die nur er mir geben kann._

_Langsam lässt er von mir ab und an der nachgebenden Spannung der Matratze kann ich erahnen, dass er vom Bett hinuntergleitet. Ich drehe mich um und kann durch die lustgeprägte Verneblung, die mein vernunftbegabtes Sein umwoben hat nur dunkel wahrnehmen, wie er sich den Resten der Kleidung entledigt. Bedächtig und fast quälend langsam streift er die schweren Stiefel von den Füßen und wirft mit einer ungewöhnlich elegant wirkenden Bewegung eines muskulösen Beines achtlos die lederne Hose zur Seite._

_Ich habe noch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance das Wimmern zu unterdrücken, dass sich ob des mir bietenden **appetitlichen** Anblicks aus meinem Mund windet und Thorin brummend auflachen lässt. „Ich dachte immer, wir Zwerge wären **ungeduldig** und **maßlos** in der **Genusssucht** “, stößt er belustigt klingend aus, aber seine Augen werden im nächsten Moment von einer dunklen **Leidenschaft** überflutet, die mich erneut aufwimmern lässt. „Lehn dich an die Wand …“, befiehlt er mir harsch und mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Kopfteil des Bettes und ich gehorche, beuge mich widerstandslos dem Willen meines Herren. _

_Das unbearbeitete Buchenholz, aus dem die Wand besteht fühlt sich rau unter den Fingerkuppen an und riecht intensiv nach Harz. Die ebenfalls hölzernen Streben des oberen Bettendes drücken sich gegen meinen Bauch und ich genieße es fast dienstbar und unterwürfig zu warten, bis der Erbe Durins mir die Ehre zuteilwerden lässt sich hinter mich zu platziert. Ich nehme wahr, wie sich die Matratze unter dem Gewicht des Zwerges senkt und kaum einen Wimpernschlag später, spüre ich seine Wärme wie Feuer an meinem Rücken. Thorin streicht mit groben und schwieligen Fingern meine Seiten entlang und legt sie schließlich besitzergreifend auf die Flanken. Und kaum, dass ich tief Luft holen kann, versenkt er sich in mir, mit einer unglaublichen … Duldsamkeit und Sanftheit … die ich ihm in Angesichts der gefräßigen **Gier** niemals zugetraut hätte._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die Enge die sich so willig um mich schließt ich exquisit und ich kann nur mit ungeheurer Willensstärke gegen den **Drang** ankämpfen, **selbstsüchtig** und **gierig** in sie zu stoßen, meinen Hobbit einfach in dem wütenden **Hunger** nach **Vergnügen** auseinanderzureißen. Und als ich beginne mich langsam zu bewegen … hinausgleite und mich erneut in ihr versenke … stöhnt der Hobbit meinen Namen … langgezogen und **wollüstig** und **verlangend** **nach** **mehr**. Die **Gefräßigkeit** nach diesem **Genuss** erklimmt eine neue Ebene. Höher und immer höher klettert sie und erreicht schließlich einen Gipfel, der von **brennender Leidenschaft, hemmungsloser Begierde** und **maßlosem Drang nach Befriedigung** wabernd umnebelt ist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Seinen Namen auf den Lippen krallen sich meine Finger in die Vertiefungen zwischen den Baumstämmen. Verzweifelt darum bemüht Halt zu finden. Denn ich befürchte, von einer ungezügelten Welle aus **Lust** und **Begehren** mitgerissen und hinfort gespült zu werden. Und als er eine seiner Hände von meinem Beckenknochen löst … sich die rauen und kallösen Finger um den bereits wieder von **Erregung** gezeichneten und pulsierenden Schwanz legen und er durch den veränderten Eindringwinkel erneut diesen besonderen Punkt in mir berührt, schreie ich tatsächlich, so wie er es mir angekündigt hat. Seinen Namen und Flüche und Gebete und was sonst noch dem von Lust umwobenen Verstand entspringt …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die Schreie meines Hobbits … ausgelöst durch eine **ausschweifende** **Sinnlichkeit** … dringt durch das kaminfeuerflackernde Halbdunkel des Raumes. Er wirft seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ich nehme die Gelegenheit wahr, dass auf dem zarten Übergang von Hals und Schulter prangende Mal erneut zu vertiefen, da mir **selbstsüchtig** die neuerliche Kennzeichnung als mein **Eigentum** an seinem Schenkel noch nicht ausreicht. Bilbo stöhnt unter der Berührung der Lippen … dem Auf und Ab an seinem Schwanz … dem bedrängenden Druck des Körpers, der ihn zwischen der Wand und mir bannt und nicht zuletzt, unter dem beständigen hinaus- und hineingleiten meiner Männlichkeit.

Und dann fährt ein Ruck durch sein Dasein, begleitet von einem gutturalen Geräusch, dass ich seinem zierlichen Leib niemals zugetraut hätte … so tief und grollend wie es in ihm aufsteigt und hinausgepresst wird. Die Muskeln um mich herum ziehen sich zusammen … **köstlich** und **erlesen** … und reißen mich mit sich in den Strudel einer Zügellosigkeit, die ihre Gleichwertigkeit sucht … So honigsüß und klebrig und sättigend, wie die letztendliche **Stillung einer Gier** nur sein kann. Und genauso befriedigend nährend nimmt sie mein Dasein ein, als ich meine Stirn auf seine Schulter bette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Der Atem geht stoßweise … aber ist dennoch unfähig, meine Lungen mit ausreichend Luft zu versorgen, und würden mich Thorins Hände nicht noch immer festhalten, sein Körper mich nicht noch immer gnadenlos gegen die Wand pressen … ich würde einfach emporsteigen und angesichts der völligen Bedürfnislosigkeit der Sinne davonschweben, da bin ich mir sicher. Meine Stirn berührt das raue Holz und nur langsam sehe ich mich in der Lage etwas Anderes wahrzunehmen, als die Wärme und Nähe zu einem Zwerg … der eine **maßlose** **Hunger** in mir erweckt hat, den ich selbst als niemals satter Hobbit noch nie verspüren musste._

_Langsam löst er sich von meinem Körper und gleitet hinaus und ich falle haltlos nach hinten … völlig entkräftet und befriedigt. Bleibe auf dem weißen Laken ausgebreitet liegen und japse noch immer nach dem dringend benötigten Sauerstoff._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die Stillung der sexuellen **Völlerei** ist eine anstrengende Sache … aber anders als dem Nachgeben der **Esslust** , ist sie nicht mit einem anschließenden schlechten Gewissen verbunden, sondern erfüllt den Geist und Körper mit einer ungeheuren Leichtigkeit. Und genau diese Unbeschwertheit und vollkommene **Befriedigung der Gier,** sehe ich im Angesicht des Hobbits, der hingestreckt und selig vor sich hin lächelnd neben mir auf dem riesigen Bett liegt. Ich betrachte sein bezauberndes Gesicht … die langen dunklen Wimpern, die ausgebreitet wie Fächer auf den definierten Wangenknochen ruhen … die fein geschwungene Nase, die sich bei jedem Atemzug kräuselt … die roten und geschwollenen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet sind und den Blick auf makellose weiße Zähne freigeben. Und ich frage mich, warum ich diesem auserlesenen Geschöpf nicht schon früher hoffnungslos und gänzlich verfallen bin.

Unerwartet öffnet Bilbo die Augen und bannt mich mit einem Blick, der von so unglaublich vielen Empfindungen durchzogen ist, dass mir schwindelig wird und ich hart schlucken muss. Er verlangte vom mir zum Ausgleich seiner völligen Inbesitznahme keine Gegenleistung … keine Gefühle … keine Reichtümer … keine besondere Behandlung oder Zugeständnisse … aber dennoch beginnt etwas in mir für ihn aufzulodern. Jenseits von **Gier** und **Drang** ihn nur als Mittel zum Zwecke meiner **Befriedigung** zu sehen … etwas, dass ich noch nie in meinem langen Leben gespürt habe und das ich ihm schenken möchte.

Bedächtig beuge ich mich zu ihm hinunter und verschließe seine Lippen mit meinen. Es ist ein Kuss, anders als all die Vorherigen. Nicht von **Leidenschaft** und **Begierde** und **Verlangen** geprägt … sondern einfach nur ein Bekenntnis … ein stummes Versprechen an ihn …


	4. Invidia (Neid)

_„Neid ist der intensive negative Gefühlszustand von Menschen, wenn sie den Besitz, Erfolg, den körperlichen Vorzug oder das Glück eines anderen beobachten können, dass sie nicht haben, aber ihm missgönnen.“_ Quelle: Wiktionary, Das freie Wörterbuch, Eintrag [Neid](https://de.wiktionary.org/wiki/Neid)

**Synonyme:** _Missgunst, Eifersucht, Hass, Argwohn, Zweifel, Verbitterung, Furcht, Groll, Misstrauen, Gerechtigkeitssinn, Habsucht_

_„Der Neid ist die aufrichtigste Form der Anerkennung.“_ \- Wilhelm Busch

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_POV Bilbo  
_ **

_Der nächste Tag kündigt sich mit kleinen Schäfchenwolken an, die unmerklich über den blauen Himmel ziehen und einen warmen und trockenen Sommertag versprechen. Die fast lächerlich wirkenden überdimensionierten Bienen umwerben bereits seit Sonnenaufgang brummend die vielen in den unterschiedlichen Farben blühenden Blumen auf der grünen Wiese vor Beorns Haus. Lauer Wind rauscht durch die Blätter von alten Eichen und stattlichen Birken. Und diese Idylle ist einfach zu makellos, um sie jemals wieder aus den Herzen und Erinnerungen entschwinden zu lassen._

_Der tiefe Biss an meinem Bein schmerzt unsäglich und das Brennen wird fast unerträglich, als ich in den Sattel steige und das glatte Leder augenblicklich daran reibt. Gequält stöhne ich auf, als sich das wunderschöne gescheckte Pferd unter mir gemächlich trabend in Bewegung setzt, um seinen Herdenmitgliedern zu folgen, die aus dem großen Torbogen auf die gefährliche und nicht halb so malerische Grasebene treten. Beorn gibt jedem von uns eines dieser anmutigen und unglaublich intelligenten Tiere, damit sie uns schnell und noch vor dem nächsten Vollmond an den Rand des Düsterwaldes bringen können. Wir sollen sie dort zu ihm zurückschicken und mein Rücken schmerzt bereits, wenn ich nur daran denke, den vollen und schweren Rucksack mit dem vielen Proviant, den gefüllten Wasserflaschen, warmen Decken und sonstigen Firlefanz, den Thorin unbedingt mitnehmen wollte, denn ganzen Tag durch den unwegsamen Wald zu tragen._

_Ich richte mich ein wenig in den Steigbügeln auf, um den Druck von den Innenseiten meiner Schenkel zu nehmen, bereue dies aber umgehend, als ich mit dem schreienden Ziehen meiner Muskeln gestraft werde, die noch immer von den Strapazen der Nacht verspannt sind. Nach der ersten **Befriedigung** unserer **Leidenschaft** fielen Thorin und ich in einen ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf. Aber kaum, dass das knisternde Feuer im Kamin heruntergebrannt war, spürte ich seine **wollüstigen** Finger erneut auf mir. Fordernd und **begierig** bahnten sie sich krabbelnd ihren Weg über die noch immer prickelnde Haut. Und mein Körper hörte nicht auf den um Rast bettelnden Geist … obwohl ich es ihm mit aller Kraft, zu der ich noch fähig war, befahl._

_Am Morgen … die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen … wurde ich unsanft durch das ruckartige Entfernen der Decke von einem erstaunlich gut gelaunten und noch nicht einmal ansatzweise übermüdeten Thorin geweckt. Ich allerdings bekam fast die Augen nicht auf und vergrub mich impertinente Schimpfworte brummend wieder unter den wohlig warmen Fellen und Decken. Es ist eine erstaunliche Fähigkeit der Zwerge, vielleicht sogar die Eindrucksvollste, selbst im Angesicht von Schlafmangel, Erschöpfung, Verletzung oder Unbehagen, keinerlei Hinweise darauf nach außen dringen zu lassen. Ihre Haltung ist stets angespannt und aufrecht … entschlossen und rastlos streben sie jederzeit der Erfüllung ihrer Aufgaben nach, so als ob ihnen diese Umstände nichts auszumachen scheinen. Ich **beneide** sie unsäglich um diese Fähigkeit, denn mehr als einmal während unserer Reise habe ich mir gewünscht, auch nach zwei oder mehr Nächten kaum oder keinem Schlaf mit ihnen Schritt halten zu können, nur allein, um nicht schwach und hilfsbedürftig zu wirken._

_„Alles in Ordnung, mein kleiner Meisterdieb?“, holt mich Thorins tief-dunkle Stimme neben mir unerwartet aus der Gedankenfolge und ich schaue ihn erbost an, während ich mich wieder in den Sattel fallen lasse und augenblicklich ein zischendes Geräusch meinem Mund entfährt. „Nein … ganz und gar nicht“, erwidere ich **grimmig**. „Mir tut alles weh und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich den Ritt, geschweige denn, den langen Marsch durch den Düsterwald nur überstehen soll … so geschunden, übermüdet und wund wie ich mich fühle.“ Die letzten Worte kommen nur noch geflüstert über die Lippen. Denn neben, hinter und vor uns reiten unsere Gefährten, und Zwerge haben erstaunlich gute Ohren, die vor allem das vernehmen, was sie nicht unbedingt sollen. Von dem Zauberer, der selbst eine Mücke husten hört, einmal ganz abgesehen. Ich habe **Angst** ihren **Hass** oder eine **grollende** **Abneigung** auf mich zu lenken, nur, weil ich ihrem König zugetan bin._

_Thorin lacht schallend und es ist ein Geräusch, dass ich so noch nie aus seiner Kehle habe dringen hören. Und anscheinend bin ich nicht der Einzige, dem dieser so herrlich gelöste Ausbruch des sonst immer verbissenen und griesgrämigen Gemüts fremdartig erscheint … denn augenblicklich sind alle Augen auf uns gerichtet. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich so sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen habe“, stößt er immer noch belustigt klingend aus und befangen wandert mein Blick zu den Anderen, denn seine Worte beschreiben unverschleiert, dass er für meine Qualen verantwortlich ist. Und so wie ich es befürchtet habe, stielt sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf das Antlitz einiger Zwerge. Kili und Fili vor uns … trotz ihres weit über die 70 reichenden Alters manchmal noch immer kleine flegelhafte Kinder in ihrem Benehmen … stecken feixend ihre Köpfe zusammen._

_„Musst du das so unverschämt laut aussprechen?“, zische ich sofort und erhalte nur ein überheblich wirkendes Mienenspiel. Thorin lenkt sein Pferd näher an mich heran. „Glaubst du etwa, dass nicht unlängst alle darüber Bescheid wissen, dass du Mein bist … kleiner Hobbit …“, gibt er mir raunend als Erwiderung und die dunklen Worte fließen wie warmes Wasser über die Haut. Ich senke verlegen meinen Blick, als mir die gewaltige Tragweite dessen bewusst wird. Bei Ilúvatar … ich bin ein einfacher Hobbit … und damit nicht nur einem fremden Volk angehörend, sondern auch weit davon entfernt angesehen und Thorin ebenwürdig zu sein. Und dennoch scheinen mich seine Untertanen als Auserwählten an seiner Seite … der Seite ihres Königs … erhaben und so unbeschreiblich einflussreich und mächtig … zu akzeptieren … ohne **Missgunst** und **Zweifel** …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Der Düsterwald der noch zwischen und dem **begehrten** Ziel liegt, ist der Inbegriff seines Namens … Grenzenlose Dunkelheit … Bedrückende Stille … Bäume, die so dicht gedrängt beieinanderstehen, dass kein Lüftchen von der Welt außerhalb uns erreichen kann und ein Pfad, der sich gewunden schier endlos durch das Unterholz schlängelt. Die unbehagliche Atmosphäre ist anfänglich noch erträglich, wenn auch deprimierend. Aber je tiefer wir in den Wald vordringen, umso belastender wird das niederdrückende Gefühl der Dumpfheit in unseren Köpfen und die Finsternis stiehlt sich unablässig in die Herzen und Gedanken. Gandalf … der uns unverschämterweise vor dem Betreten dieser unheilvollen Ansammlung aus Beklemmung, Düsterheit, **Bewegungslosigkeit** und Totenstille allein gelassen hat … warnte uns eindringlich vor dem Verlassen des Pfades, aber er erwähnte mit keiner Silbe, dass dieser unablässig versucht uns in die Irre zu führen. Nicht nur, dass wir immer wachsam sein müssen, um ihn nicht zu verlieren … sobald wir in das Dickicht links und rechts des Weges schauen, erliegen wir Sinnestäuschungen, in denen die die wir lieben schreckliche Qualen und furchtbare Notlagen erleiden. _

_Kili und Fili sehen ihre Mutter Dis wie sie zerbricht am mitleidlosen Tod ihres Gemahls und sich in den gewaltsamen Freitod flüchtet, um den unerträglichen Leid der Trauer zu entkommen. Die Schreie der Brüder nach ihrer Amad sind die Schmerzlichsten, die ich jemals hören musste und es kostet uns unglaubliche Mühen sie davon abzuhalten, kopflos in die alles verschluckende Dunkelheit zu verschwinden. Kili sinkt in meine Arme … aschgrau … weinend … panisch atmend und zitternd … das sonst so herzliche und fröhliche Gemüt des jungen Zwerges von furchtbaren Ängsten gebannt. Fili hingegen steht einfach nur da … bewegungslos starrt er in die Dunkelheit, in der er vor wenigen Atemzügen noch seine Mutter blutüberströmt und mit ausdruckslosen Augen sehen musste. Allein in seinem düster-leeren Blick kann ich das Entsetzen und den Schmerz erkennen, den er tief im Herzen fühlen muss …_

_Gloin sieht seine Frau Yrsa, seinen kleinen Sohn Gimli und seine Tochter Gimris, wie sie im zornigen Feuer des Drachen umkommen …_

_Ori seine geliebte Ziehmutter, wie sie in einem Fluss, deren Wasser so schwarz und dickflüssig ist wie Öl, um Hilfe schreiend untergeht …_

_Bofur seinen Vater, der von Orks gefangen genommen und unter unerträglichen Schmerzen gefoltert wird …_

_Ich selber wage es lange nicht meinen Blick von den wenigen Steinen, mit denen der Elbenpfad gekennzeichnet ist, zu nehmen, so sehr fürchte ich mich davor, was ich fantasieren könnte. Aber als ich eine zarte, lang nicht mehr vernommene und dennoch so vertraute Frauenstimme meinen Namen rufen höre, wandert auch er willenlos in die undurchdringliche Schwärze neben mir … Und das Trugbild, das der verwunschene Wald für mich bereithält, lässt mein Herz innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages zu Eis erstarren … Meine Mutter steht dort und hält ein blutgetränktes Messer in der zitternden Hand. Die Unschuld ihres reinweißen Kleides wird in Höhe des Bauches jäh unterbrochen, als darauf ein sich in einer unglaublich rasanten Geschwindigkeit ausbreitender dunkelroter Fleck entsteht und sie gänzlich einnimmt. Das dickflüssige Blut tropft unablässig auf den trockenen Waldboden und bildet einen See aus klebrigem Tod. Zwischen ihren erblassenden und bebenden Lippen dringt immer wieder flehend mein Name hindurch, so als wollte sie, dass ich ihr helfe. Und dann verwelken ihre Züge. Die Haut wird fahl und trocken und löst sich in langen Fetzen von dem Knochen, bis nur noch der blanke Totenschädel zu sehen ist, und die Höhlen ihrer Augen starren mich dunkel und geistlos an. Mein Atem beschleunigt sich panisch und ich will bereits einen Fuß von dem Pfad in das Dickicht setzen, als mich zwei energische Arme, die sich fest und kraftvoll und warm von hinten um mich schlingen, davon abhalten. „Konzentriere dich auf meine Stimme, Bilbo! Hörst du!? Bleib bei mir … das ist nur ein Hirngespinst … es ist nicht real! Was auch immer du siehst … es ist und wird nie passieren …“ Thorins tief-dunkle Stimme dringt nur langsam und gedämpft in das umnebelte Bewusstsein vor. Einzig die Wärme seines Körpers, das Vibrieren der Brust beim Sprechen, der einzigartige Geruch … schafft es irgendwie, dass sich das schreckliche Blendwerk schließlich in Luft auflöst …_

_Was Thorin wahrnehmen muss, bleibt uns verborgen, denn er spricht nicht darüber. Aber als er unerwartet stehen bleibt und einen Punkt im Unterholz fixiert, wissen wir, dass auch er eine Vision hat und sofort ist sein treues Gefolge an seiner Seite. Genauso wie Fili zeigt er keine Regung … nur in seinen Augen kann ich das blanke Grauen und die namenlose Furcht erkennen. „Thorin … schau mich an!“, flehe ich eindringlich und umfasse seinen Arm, und wie als würde diese Berührung etwas in ihm auslösen, vergräbt er unerwartet eine Hand in den Ärmel meiner Jacke. Die Finger so fest in den Stoff gekrallt, dass die Haut über den Fingerknöcheln weiß hervortritt und unvermittelt beginnt er unbändig zu zittern. Seine Reaktion ist so von **Furcht** durchzogen … so heftig, so außerordentlich befremdlich, so untypisch für ihn … den Krieger, der niemals Mutlosigkeit zeigt … dass augenblicklich eine unbeschreibliche Verzweiflung in unseren Köpfen entsteht. _

_Ich strecke zögerlich meine Hand nach ihm aus. Federleicht berührt sie die bereits von fließenden Tränen nasse Wange und zwingenn ihn dazu mich anzusehen … seinen Blick endlich von dem quälenden Schattenbild zu nehmen. Und erst als ich dies unter größter Anstrengung geschafft habe, kehren endlich Farbe und Leben in die gefährlich dunklen Augen zurück, die wirkten, als würde der Schleier des Todes über ihnen liegen. „Bilbo …“, flüstert er gequält, „… du bist hier …“ Ich nicke hastig und lasse meine Finger über den unter der Berührung leise raschelnden Bart wandern. „Ja ich bin hier … ich bin immer hier, Thorin … das schwöre ich …“, bestätige ich ihm und meine Stimme ist nur ein Wispern in der belastenden und **Zweifel** säenden Stille des Waldes. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dass uns nach dem Angriff der riesigen und gefräßigen Spinnen die Elben des Waldlandreiches gefangen nehmen, ist genauer betrachtet schon fast ein Glücksfall, denn wir hätten niemals wieder aus diesem verwunschenen Wald herausgefunden. Eher wären wir dem Wahnsinn und **Argwohn** verfallen und qualvoll verhungert oder verdurstet. Aber die Erstgeborenen Ilúvatars sind hier anders als in Bruchtal. Die Lichtlosigkeit und Verderbtheit des Düsterwaldes scheint auch auf sie ihren Einfluss zu haben. Ihre Gesichter sind hart, die Körper stark wie uralte Bäume, die Augen sternenkalt und emotionslos, sodass sie mich sogar in der gefühlserstarrten Taubheit der wabernden Nebelwelt des Zauberringes erschaudern lassen. Erbarmungslos und beinahe **rachsüchtig** erscheinend schieben sie die unter den sichtnehmenden Säcken zeternde und beschimpfende Gemeinschaft durch die Undurchdringlichkeit des Waldes, bis wir an den Einlass zu ihrem Reich gelangen. Krachend und unheilverheißend fallen die täuschend filigranen Tore hinter uns in ihr verzaubertes Schloss und wir sind gefangen zwischen Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung._

_Der König des Waldlandreiches … Thranduil, Sohn des Oropher … ist zusätzlich zu der Ruchlosigkeit die ganzheitliche Verkörperung eines Grauelben … die höchsten und mächtigsten von Erus Geschöpfen, die noch immer auf Arda wandeln. Hochgewachsen, geschmeidig und feingliedrig und dennoch kraftvoll wie eine junge Weide Die sogleich silbrig und golden glänzenden Haare fallen ihm in langen Wellen über die schmalen Schultern, dem Fließen von reinem Wasser gleichend. Seine Bewegungen sind vornehm und anmutig, während er Thorin, der gefesselt und vom Kampf mit den Spinnen gezeichnet vor seinen Herrschersitz geführt wurde, abschätzend umkreist. „Ihr wollt den Drachen töten und Euch zurückholen was Euch das Recht zum Herrschen verschafft … ein edelmütiges, aber gefährliches Ziel, Thorin, Sohn des Thráin …“ Seine Stimme zerschneidet klirrend wie Eiswind die Luft und dringt unsäglich tief bis in mein Herz vor, während ich unweit von Beiden auf der Hochebene stehe und verborgen im Schatten des Ringes die Szenerie beobachte. Thorin starrt in die uns umgebende Weite der Höhle … der **unbewegte** Blick ist von **Hass** und **Verbitterung** gezeichnet … unheilvoll düster und zerstörend trotzig, wie es Aules Kinder nur sein können. Seine Haltung um ein Vielfaches majestätischer und drohender als sonst, obwohl ich nie gedacht hätte, dass er diese Eigenheiten überhaupt noch steigern kann. Wie sehr **neide** ich ihm diese Erhabenheit, die selbst die schrecklichsten Feinde einzuschüchtern vermag._

_Thranduil entfernt mit spitzen Fingern einen klebrigen Faden Spinnengespinst aus Thorins dunklem Haar und der Hauch eines leicht angeekelt wirkenden Ausdrucks überschattet das sonst so nichtssagende, porzellanpuppenhafte Gesicht. Nur federleicht streichen die Fingerkuppen danach über die kräftige Schulter und verbannen ebenfalls einige der anhaftenden Überreste des Angriffes, aus denen uns seine Krieger befreit haben. Und augenblicklich beginnt sich eine **Eifersucht** in mir aufzubauen, die sich wie eine grüne Schlange durch mein Dasein windet. Es ist dieser reservierte, aber dennoch irgendwie abstrus vertraut … ja fast intim wirkende Umgang zwischen den beiden Machthabern, der mir zuwider ist und der dem **Argwohn** gegenüber dem Elb beständig Nahrung gibt und ihn dadurch fast unerträglich macht. _

_Die von mir am meisten verwünschte Eigenschaft der Zwerge ist ihre Starrköpfigkeit und gerade bei Thorin ist diese noch um ein Hundertfaches beträchtlicher und nervenraubender ausgeprägt, als bei all den Anderen. Unnachgiebig und trotzig nimmt er Thranduils Angebot nicht an, uns im Austausch gegen irgendwelche Edelsteine, die sich noch in dem Berg befinden, gehen zu lassen … ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass diese dem Elbenherrscher gehören und vor langer Zeit den Zwergen nur zur Verarbeitung überlassen wurden._

_Thorin wird zusammen mit allen anderen unserer Gefährten in einen der Kerker geworfen, die sich tief im Berginneren befinden und mit verwunschenen und unzerstörbaren Zellentüren gesichert sind. Als die Wachen fortgegangen sind und ich mir nach unendlichen Minuten des Lauschens in die Stille sicher sein kann, dass kein Elb mehr in der Nähe ist, streife ich den Ring vom Finger und der Nebel der Unsichtbarkeit lichtet sich schmerzhaft stechend und mit Schwindel. Thorin läuft wie ein gefangenes Tier unruhig und brummend vor sich hin fluchend auf und ab, als ich an die Gitterstäbe trete, die so unglaublich filigran wirken, aber so hart und unzerstörbar sind wie das stärkste Metall._

_Sofort als er mich erblickt, kommt er auf mich zugestürmt und streckt die Hand durch die engen Lücken der Stäbe. Das polierte Eisen schneidet tief in die Muskeln seiner Arme, aber es scheint ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören. „Bilbo … Mahal hab dank, dass du hier und unverletzt bist!“, flüstert er erleichtert klingend und ich bin erstaunt, wie leise er sprechen kann und wie viele Sorgen er sich anscheinend um mich gemacht hat, wenn er sogar seinem Schöpfer Dankbarkeit dafür schuldet, dass ich noch immer vor ihm stehen kann. Leicht und zärtlich legen sich raue Finger auf die Haut meiner Wange und augenblicklich durchfährt mich ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Ich umklammere seine Hand … vertraut und so machtvoll, als könnte ich ihn dadurch in flüssiges Gold verwandeln und ihn somit mühelos aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien. „Ich habe dir doch versprochen, immer hier zu sein, Thorin“, hauche ich aus und in seinem Gesicht prunkt ein Lächeln auf, schöner und strahlender als alle Edelsteine dieser Welt. „Ich werde eine Möglichkeit finden euch hier heraus zu holen …“, schwöre ich eindringlich und der zunehmende Druck meiner Finger unterstreicht das Gelöbnis zusätzlich. „Das weiß ich …“, flüstert er zurück und spricht mir damit ein so grenzenloses Vertrauen zu, dass mir ganz schwindelig wird._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Thranduil ist ein schrecklich-schöner Gebieter … Dankbarkeit ist eine Gefühlsregung, die er nicht kennt und seine Untertanen scheinen nur dann Aufmerksamkeit von ihm zu erhalten, wenn er etwas von ihnen **begehrt**. Er ist s **elbstsicher** und s **tolz** … in allem, was er vollbringt und äußert. Aber dennoch in einer verdrehten Art und Weise gefällig und hochherzig, denn trotzdem Thorin sein Gefangener ist und auch nach Tagen der Einkerkerung halsstarrig sein Angebot nicht annimmt, gesteht er ihm Anrechte zu, die einem hochrangigen Gast würdig sind … Essen, Kleidung, ein wohltuendes und reinigendes Bad._

_Als er ihn eines Tages in seinen Privatgarten bringen lässt, folge ich verborgen im Nebel den Wachen und drücke mich zusätzlich zur Unsichtbarkeit schützend hinter den Baumstamm einer alten Eiche, von wo aus ich die Geschehnisse genau beobachten kann. Die weitläufige Anlage, die womöglich mühevoll auf einen der Bergplateaus errichtet wurde, ist verlockend mannigfaltig. Auch wenn sie nicht gänzlich an die Perfektion der Gärten von Bruchtal geschweige denn der Idylle von Beorns Gelände heranreichen kann, so finden sich hier unzählige von meist widerstandsfähigen und den rauen Wetter Rhovanions trotzenden Pflanzen, die ihn einmalig werden lassen. Rote Felsenrosen, gelbe Schwertlilien und Irise bestimmen das Bild und vermischen sich mit dem der bereits die Andeutung der vielfältigen Farben des Herbstes tragenden Blätter der Bäume, die sich im leichten Wind bewegen und dabei trocken rascheln._

_Thranduil steht auf einem der vielen kleinen Anhöhen, die von einem sanft dahinfließenden Bachlauf umspült werden und betrachtet mit fast wehmütigen Augen die Statue einer anmutigen Elbin. Als er sich schließlich zu den Ankömmlingen umdreht, erahne ich ein leichtes Glitzern in den Augenwinkeln, das aber innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags jäh verschwindet. Er weist die beiden Wachen mit einer galant stummen und **überheblichen** Handbewegung an, Thorin und ihn allein zu lassen. Aber erst nachdem sie außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite sind, schreitet er auf den Gefangenen zu, der noch immer bannende Handfesseln trägt. _

_Thorin unterdessen steht stumm und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf dem mit Kies definierten Weg, fixiert trotzig einen imaginären Punkt innerhalb der Weitläufigkeit des Gartens. Die kleinen Steine unter den schweren Stiefeln knirschen leise, als er sich dennoch bewegt, um nur einen Hauch von Thranduil zurückzuweichen. „Nun mein alter Freund … habt Ihr über mein Angebot noch einmal nachdenken können in der Beengtheit, Unbehaglichkeit und Vereinsamung Eurer Zelle?“, sagt der Elbenkönig **selbstgerecht** klingend und baut sich mit hinter dem Rücken übereinandergelegten Händen vor Thorin auf. _

_„Nennt mich nicht Freund, Feind!“, knurrt der Angesprochene sogleich **harsch** und seine Augen verengen sich **böse** zu kleinen Schlitzen. Thranduil lächelt nur leicht … „Nun … anscheinend nicht …“, vermutet er abfällig und beugt sich zu dem Zwerg hinunter, sodass er lebensmüde seinem vernichtenden Blick direkt ausgesetzt ist. „Daher werde ich Euch wohl einen anderen Handel unterbreiten müssen … damit wir Beide erlangen können, nach was es uns **begehrt** “, sagt er rätselhaft und lässt fließend eine Strähne von Thorins gewellten Haaren durch filigrane Finger gleiten. Und erneut rast diese brennende **Eifersucht** auf mich zu und ballt meine Gedärme zu einem Klumpen aus **Hass** und **Verbitterung** zusammen. Wie Säure ätzt sie sich durch mein Dasein und mein vernunftbegabtes Denken löst sich dank ihr in Wohlgefallen auf._

_„Was soll ich schon mein Eigen nennen, was Euer **Begehr** ist?“, erwidert Thorin noch immer mit **hasserfüllter** Stimme und das Blitzen in den eisblauen Augen ist zynisch. „Selbst mein Schwert befindet sich bereits in Eurem Besitz.“ Thranduils Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem noch despektierlicheren Lächeln. „Orcrist … ja, ich habe mir den Orkspalter angesehen. Ein wundervolles Schwert und außerordentlich wertvoll und bedeutsam. Eine Ehre für dieses Meisterstück gondolinischer Handarbeit, dass Ihr es im Kampf führt“, sagt er und ich kann Bewunderung in seinen Augen aufflammen sehen. Er richtet sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf und wie durch Zauberei, lösen sich die Fesseln und fallen klirrend zu Boden. „Aber Ihr missversteht mich … im Gegenteil zu meinem vorherigen Angebot, **begehre** ich dieses Mal keine materiellen Güter von Euch.“ _

_Der Elbenkönig dreht sich langsam um und schreitet einige Schritte den Weg entlang. Thorin erlaubt sich außerhalb der Beobachtung kurz die blutunterlaufenen Handgelenke zu reiben. „Verzeiht meinen Wachen, dass sie Euch die Fesseln zu eng angelegt haben, aber selbst, wenn einige von ihnen noch zu unerfahren sind, um jemals einen Naugrim begegnet zu sein, ist der vererbte **Hass** auf Euer Volk tief in ihnen verwurzelt“, reißt Thranduils fast entschuldigend klingende Stimme ihn aus der Schmerzstillung, ohne dass er sich umdreht. Thorin senkt seine Hände und schnaubt verärgert über diesen trotz alledem von seinem Feind entdeckten Moment der Schwäche aus._

_„Wenn es weder Gold noch Edelsteine sind, die Ihr von mir als Gegenleistung **verlangt** , was ist es dann, mit dem ich die Freiheit meiner Gefolgsleute erkaufen kann?“, fragt er gerade heraus, aber Thranduil blickt nur kurz über seine Schulter zurück und widmet sich dann einer eher unscheinbareren Pflanze vor ihm … eine Distel … deren dornenbewährter, ballonartiger Korb so gar nicht in diese farbenprächtig blühende Perfektion des Gartens passen möchte. Federleicht streichen seine Finger über die spitzen Stacheln, aber ohne, dass er sich verwundet. „Wisst Ihr Thorin, in gewisser Weise seid Ihr wie diese Distila … von außen schmucklos und dornig … kompliziert im Umgang und wenn man nicht acht gibt, unglaublich verletzend.“ Thorins Augen werden dunkel, als er die infame, wenn auch schön verpackte Beleidigung vernimmt. „Aber, wenn man unter die äußere Hülle schaut …“, führt Thranduil seine Ausführung über das zwergische Gemüt fort und entfernt vorsichtig die Blätter der Distel, sodass die zarten purpurleuchtenden Blütenblätter hervorkommen, „… dann findet man dort Schönheit und Anmut … so herrlich, dass man ihr nur Ehrfurcht entgegenbringen kann und sie unbedingt **besitzen** möchte ... selbst, wenn es nur für einen einzigen vergänglichen Moment wäre.“ Ich schnaube leise belustigt aus, denn Thranduil beschreibt perfekt, was auch ich ihn Thorin sehe … aber **missgünstig** frage ich mich sofort, woher er ihn so gut kennt und einschätzen kann. Und dann dringt die wirkliche Bedeutung seiner Worte in mein Bewusstsein vor … langsam und zähflüssig … und als sie mein Denken vollkommen eingenommen hat, beginnt sich erneut die Schlange der **Eifersucht** züngelnd und Gift verspritzend in mir zu regen._

_Auch in Thorin Gesichtsausdruck und Gebären kann ich erkennen, dass er den Sinn dahinter verstanden hat. Angespannt schluckt er hart und senkt dann mit flackernden Augenlidern den Blick. „Ihr wollt mich **besitzen** …“, wispert er bestürzt klingend und schaut den Elb wieder an, der sich inzwischen wieder gänzlich zu ihm umgedreht hat. „Seitdem ich Euch das erste Mal sah … damals … vor so langer Zeit … als Ihr noch als ein junger Zwergenprinz an der Seite Eures Großvaters und Vaters standet. Stolz und ehrfurchtgebietend, wie es nur ein Sohn von Königen mit einem einfachen Blick auszudrücken vermag.“ Die Schlange windet sich durch mein Dasein und bereitet mir unglaubliche Leiden, da sie auf ihrem Weg brennend jegliche positiven Gefühle vergiftet und mit **Neid, Missgunst, Furcht, Verbitterung und Hass** ersetzt. _

_Thorin senkt erneut sein Haupt. Atmet hörbar aus. „Und wie tief soll dieser **Besitz** gehen?“, fragt er schließlich und ich kann mich nur mit aller Mühe davon abhalten, auf ihn zuzustürmen … ihn an den Schultern zu packen und rasend vor **Eifersucht** zu fragen, warum er überhaupt einen Funken Gedanke daran verschwendet Thranduils ehrloses Angebot anzunehmen. „Welch Dimension soll der **Anspruch** an mich annehmen, damit ihr meine Männer gehen lasst?“ Und dann verstehe ich es … er ist ein so überragender und ehrenhafter Anführer, dass er sich sogar für die Freiheit und das Leben seines Gefolges opfern würde und augenblicklich treten mir Tränen der Ergriffenheit in die Augen. Noch ehe Thranduil antworten kann, wende ich mich ab und lasse den Garten und die nun folgenden Geschehnisse, die begleitet allein von blühenden Zeugen stattfindet, hinter mir …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Entgegen seiner anfänglichen Behauptung, verlangt es Thranduil nicht nur ein einziges Mal nach Thorins **Besitz**. In den nächsten Tagen lässt er ihn immer wieder in seine Privatgemächer bringen. Um der schmerzlichen **Eifersucht** zu entgehen, vermeide ich es ihnen zu folgen und warte immerfort geduldig und mit wild klopfenden Herzen an seiner Zelle auf die hoffentlich baldige Rückkehr. Aber trotzdem ich weiß, dass er diese ehrlosen Dinge tut um sein Gefolge zu retten, bohrt sich die Schlange des **Neids** immerfort durch meine Eingeweide. Allein der Gedanken an schlanke, grazile Finger, die über die definierte Reliefkarte von Thorins Oberkörper wandern … den Ausdruck von tobender **Erregung** und rauschender **Leidenschaft** in ihren Gesichtern … die tief-kehligen Geräusche, die ihren Münden entfahren … wirkt wie Zunder auf den glimmenden **Hass** und die siedende **Missgunst**. Er entfacht die Gefühle zu einem rasenden und alles vernichtenden Flächenbrand, der über mein vernünftiges Denken hinwegfegt und nicht mehr als Staub und Asche zurücklässt._

_Nachdem die Wachen Thorin zurückgebracht haben, verkriecht er sich wie ein geschundenes Tier in eine düstere Ecke der Zelle. Unter dem Deckmantel des Zauberringes habe ich mich wie schon so oft mit ihm zusammen einschließen lassen und setze mich schließlich unbemerkt neben ihn. Wärme und einzigartiger Duft vermag es allerdings nicht den wabernden Nebel zu durchdringen, sehr zu meinem Leidwesen, denn wie schmerzlich vermisse ich unlängst die Nähe zu ihm._

_Die Ellenbogen auf die angezogenen Knie abgestützt und das Gesicht in den riesigen Händen vergraben, kauert der sonst so kämpferische und unbeugsame Zwerg … der, der niemals Schwäche zeigt, selbst im Angesicht des sicheren Todes … auf dem Boden und ist fühlbar den Tränen nahe. Ich verfluche diesen Ort, diese Elben und ihren Herrscher, diese Situation in der wir uns befinden und als ich ein leises Schluchzen neben mir höre, verwünsche ich ebenso den Ring, der es mir verbietet Thorin in eine tröstende Umarmung zu ziehen. Unstillbare Tränen beginnen sich brennend ihren Weg über meine Wangen zu bahnen und die **Unruhe** in mir endlich einen Ausweg zu finden, wächst mit jedem unterdrückten Wimmern das wütend in der engen Brust tobt ins Unermessliche._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Nach fast einem Monat der Qualen, in dem ich mir nur selten erlaubt habe den Ring vom Finger zu nehmen, scheint uns der Zufall die so lange ersehnte Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu bieten. Waren, die die Elben nicht selber erjagen oder herstellen können, werden in großen Fässern von Esgaroth geliefert und über den Wasserweg eines rauschenden Flusses, der auf verschlungenen Pfaden durch den östlichen Düsterwald braust und schließlich in den Langen See mündet, wieder zurückgeschickt. Nachdem ich diesen möglichen Fluchtweg entdeckt und mir in mühevoller Kleinstarbeit einen Plan zurechtgelegt habe, ist es ausgerechnet ein rauschendes Fest und die **Völlerei** und der **Hochmut** der Elben, die uns den günstigen Zeitpunkt zur Flucht bieten. Es ist nicht schwierig dem betrunkenen Kerkermeister die Schlüssel zu entwenden und fast noch leichter ist es, die Zwerge in jeweils eines der Fässer zu verfrachten. Schäumend und sprudelnd und uns alle durchnässend, trägt der Waldfluss uns in die lang ersehnte Freiheit …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Das tief-kehlige Gemurmel … wie eine Fürbitte oder Beschwörung klingend … dringt nur langsam in den von Fieberwahn umnachteten Geist vor. Vereinzelt kann ich Wörter heraushören, gebildet durch in Harmonie zueinanderstehende zischende und brummende Laute … Khuzdûl in seiner perfektesten und reinsten Form … formuliert von wundervoll geschwungenen Lippen, die dieser Sprache seit fast zwei Jahrhunderten mächtig sind. „Thorin …“, flüstere ich gequält und die Stimme ist nur noch ein Hauch ihrer Selbst. Ein Schatten schiebt sich in das flimmernde Sichtfeld … breitschultrig und stämmig … und nach einigen wenigen Wimpernschlägen, kann ich sein über mir schwebendes Gesicht erkennen, gezeichnet von Besorgnis und Kummer. Die so vertraute Brummstimme, die meinen Namen haucht, dringt nur zögerlich in das von Hitze gefesselte Dasein ein. „Bleib ruhig … du hast hohes Fieber und darfst dich nicht anstrengen …“ Ich hebe trotz seiner eindringlichen Mahnung eine Hand und selbst diese einfache Bewegung, kostet mich unglaubliche Kräfte. Thorin umklammert die zitternden Finger, verwebt sie mit seinen und das erste Mal, fühlt er sich kälter an als ich._

_Der ohnmachtsähnliche Schlaf, der mich unter fürsorglichen und schützenden Berührungen und aufmerksamer Wachsamkeit übermannt, ist allerdings wenig erholsam. Die durch das Fieber hervorgerufene Bewusstseinstrübung täuscht mir schreckliche Trugbilder vor … Thorin, wie er sich **lustvoll** unter Thranduils zarten Fingern windet und seine empfundene **Lust** unablässig herausstöhnt … wie ihre Lippen miteinander verschmelzen … wie er sich ganz und uneingeschränkt und sogar **wollüstig** seiner Liebkosung und Inbesitznahme hingibt. _

_Und erneut setzt sich die Schlange der **Missgunst** und der **Verbitterung** in Bewegung und frisst sich Gift und Galle spuckend durch mein Dasein. Ich verberge die Augen unter den Händen und stöhne gequält auf, denn das ist, was **Neid** ist … ein zerstörerisches Leiden wie ätzende Toxine im Körper. Gehässige und boshafte Dämonen die Gedanken und Handeln vergiften und Organe zerfressen, sie zu einem schleimigen und faulenden Klumpen aus **Verbitterung** und **Groll** zusammenschmelzen lassen. Gefährlich ist er, denn die **Zweifel** verdarben schon so manches Schöne und stürzten den Zweifler in **Melancholie** und Kummer. Warum … warum nur lässt mich der Gedanke, dass jemand anderes Thorin besitzen könnte, nur so e **ifersüchtig** und **hasserfüllt** werden?_


	5. Luxuria (Wollust)

_„Wollust ist eine sinnliche, sexuelle Begierde und Lust, die bei sexueller Aktivität, der Befriedigung oder bei sexuellen Fantasien erlebt wird. Wollust schließt das aktive Handeln zur Steigerung der sexuellen Befriedigung ein. Wollust beschreibt das Kultivieren einer Empfindung, die als drängend und lustvoll gilt, früher auch als ruchlos und frevelhaft. Wollust ist nicht nur körperliches Verlangen, sondern setzt auch erotische Fantasien frei. Hinter der Wollust stehen mit den damit verbundenen Fantasien starke Triebkräfte und Verlockungen.“_ Quelle: Wikipedia, Artikel [Wollust](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wollust)

**Synonyme:** _Lust,_ _Begierde, Rausch, Sinnlichkeit, Liebeslust, Verlangen, Begehrlichkeit, Sinnenreiz, Taumel, Sinnenlust, Sinnenfreude, Liebesglut, Erotik, Liebschaft, Liebesfeuer, Leidenschaft, Hingebung, Innigkeit_

_„Ich will dich für die Lust bereiten, mit meinen Lippen dich verführen, in dich dringen, mich dir geben, dich erfüllen bis zum Grund …“_ \- Hans-Christoph Neuert

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_POV Bilbo_ **

_Die sterbende Herbstsonne vermag es nur fahl, gedämpft zusätzlich durch die schmutzigen Fensterscheiben, mein Krankenzimmer zu erhellen. Als ich die noch immer brennenden Augen öffne, empfangen mich kleine Staubpartikel tanzend im daher allein zwielichtigen Schimmer. Schwerelos passieren sie das eingeschränkte und leicht flimmernde Sichtfeld, das bislang nur die erneuerungsbedürftige Zimmerdecke mit den morschen Balken und abbröckelnden Farben erfasst. Ich konzentriere mich einige Zeit mit aller Anstrengung auf ein besonders großes und graues Teilchen, das gerade in ungeraden Bahnen vorbeischwebt, damit der dumpfe Schmerz in meinem Kopf endlich abebbt._

_Noch immer ermattet und müde finde ich schließlich die Kraft mich in dem viel zu großen und viel zu weichen Bett aufzurichten und umzusehen und erst der sich mir unverhofft bietende Anblick … schöner und ruhiger als jedes Idyll, das ein Maler erschaffen kann … vertreibt jedwedes Unwohlsein aus Gedanken und Körper. Thorin liegt mehr, als dass er sitzt in einem übergroßen Ohrensessel am Fenster und hat die Augen schlafend geschlossen. Die Beine sind an den Körper gezogen, der Kopf ruht gelagert an der hohen Lehne und wird zusätzlich von einer der großen Hände gestützt. Er sieht zerschlagen und besorgt aus und die uns umgebenden überdimensionalen Gegenstände der Menschenwelt in Esgaroth tragen ihr Übriges dazu bei, ihn beinahe zerbrechlich wirken zu lassen. Ein erschreckender, weil so ungewohnter Anblick. Denn selbst in der Riesenhaftigkeit von Beorns Heim schien sich die Umgebung unterwürfig und eingeschüchtert eher seiner machtvollen Königsgestalt anzugleichen. Wie viele Tage und Nächte hat er wohl umsorgend an meinem Krankenbett verbracht, nicht auf sich selbst und seine Verpflichtungen achtend, dass alles doch sehr viel wichtiger ist als die Gesundheit eines einfachen Hobbits?_

_Ich bewege mich leicht, um aufzustehen. Das Rascheln der achtsam zur Seite geschobenen leinenen Bettdecke ist beinahe lautlos, aber dennoch hört er es und schreckt auf. Noch immer ist es mir nicht gelungen das Mysterium zu ergründen wie er ruhig schlafen kann, wenn direkt neben ihm ein ganzer Hain von laut schnarchenden Zwergen abgeholzt wird, andererseits aber erwacht, wenn selbst aus weiter Ferne ein ungewöhnliches und womöglich unheilverkündendes Geräusch zu vernehmen ist, dass selbst ich nicht als solches erfasste. Große, schattenumwobene, für einen Moment getrübte Augen … wie verschmutztes Eis … starren mich erschrocken an, wandeln sich dann aber innerhalb eines tiefen Atemzuges zu dem geliebten klaren, blaugrünen im Winterschlaf befindlichen Seen, in denen seine Seele ruht. „Bilbo … du bist endlich wach“, stößt Thorin nahezu unhörbar aus, beinahe so, als befürchtete er, dass der Anblick mich im Bett sitzend zu sehen nur ein zartes Traumgespinst ist, das augenblicklich in sich zusammenfällt, wenn man es unbedacht erschreckt._

_Ich lächle leicht und so als ob allein dieses von der Qual des Fiebers befreite Spiel der Mundwinkel reichen würde um meine Erscheinung Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, springt er auf und schließt mich fest in die Arme. Die warme Herzlichkeit und ehrliche Freude über meine Genesung lässt mich ebenfalls für einen kurzen Moment stutzen, da so ungebräuchlich für ihn. Gefühle zu zeigen, besonders zugetane, ist gefährlich, wenn man ein allgewaltiger Herrscher und Anführer ist, da sie ihn angreifbar machen, dem Feind genau zeigen, welcher Verlust den Kampfeswillen schwächender ist als alle anderen. „Thorin … du erdrückst mich“, keuche ich schließlich, da die schraubstockartige Umarmung eines Zwerges doch etwas zu viel für den noch immer fiebergeschwächten Körper ist. Sofort entfernt er sich von mir und erlaubt den Lungen sich wieder voll ausdehnen könnend den dringend benötigten Sauerstoff einzusaugen. „Oh … ja … verzeih“, murmelt Thorin, beinahe verlegen erscheinend._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Zwei weitere Tage benötige ich nach Thorins Meinung um wieder so weit zu genesen, dass ich das Zimmer mit seiner überfürsorglichen Erlaubnis verlassen darf. Die neuen Kleider richtend, die uns der Bürgermeister der Seestadt hat anfertigen lassen, stolpere ich früh am Abend die hohen Treppenstufen des Hauses hinunter, das er uns ebenfalls für die Dauer des Aufenthaltes überlassen hat. Mein Ziel ist der große Gemeinschaftssaal, in dem sich alle meiner Gefährten bereits zum gemeinsamen Abendessen versammelt haben. Nur wenige von ihnen durfte ich in den letzten Tagen sehen … Oin in seiner Funktion als Heiler natürlich, Balin und den nachdenklichen Ori und Fili, nachdem er seinem Onkel mehrmals zusichern musste, mich nicht aufzuregen … und irgendwie vermisste ich diesen Haufen ungehobelter, lauter und barscher Gesellen sogar schmerzlich. Mir fehlte die Gesellschaft, die derben Scherze und lustigen Lieder und schaurig-schönen Geschichten, etwas, dass ich vor wenigen Monaten noch als zu viel und zu aufdringlich empfunden habe, es **verlangt** mich jetzt sogar in pervertierter Selbstgeißelung danach._

_Und diese verdrehte **Sehnsucht** wird endlich gestillt, als ich die Tür öffne und mich augenblicklich lauter Jubel und hoch erhobene Bierkrüge begrüßen, dessen Inhalte sich im Überschwang teilweise auf den blank gescheuerten Holzfußboden ergießen. „Bilbo … buhel … endlich sieht man sich mal wieder … Thorin befürchtete schon, so ein kleiner Fieberschub würde seinen Meisterdieb dahinraffen!“, brüllt Dwalin, der anscheinend schon mehr als einen der riesigen Humpen zu viel geleert hat, und schlägt mir mit voller zwergischer Kriegerwucht auf den Rücken, sodass jegliche Luft die Lungen verlassen muss. Alle lachen … außer Thorin … der wendet anscheinend pikiert den Blick ab. Aber ganz kurz und ganz schattenhaft sehe ich eine leicht-beschämte Röte über die ernsten Gesichtszüge huschen._

_Grob und ungeniert, wie es seine Art nun einmal ist, schiebt mich Dwalin in die Mitte des Raumes und platziert mich ungeachtet der verwunderten Proteste auf einen Stuhl. „So kleiner Hobbit, wir haben dennoch einen Warg mit dir zu waschen“, beginnt Gloin brummend und ich zucke erschrocken zusammen, fürchtend, dass sie die lange Wartezeit in den Kerkern oder schlimmer noch, die Affäre mit ihrem König nun doch noch vergelten wollen. „Einfach uns deinen Geburtstag verschweigen … wenn Balin aus irgendeinem Grund nicht so gut über dich Bescheid wüsste, hätten wir ihn einfach übergangen.“ Ich atme erleichtert aus und danach sofort wieder belastet schnaubend ein. „Ich wollte gar nicht, dass ihr davon erfahrt“, gebe ich kleinlaut zu, bedauernd, dass ihnen dieser eigentlich alltägliche Tag so von Bedeutung zu sein scheint. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich ihn zwischen eiskaltem Wasser, schwankenden Booten, stinkenden Fischen und grollenden Menschen sogar selber vergessen. Mein Geburtstag war mir in den letzten Jahren sowieso nie besonders wichtig, denn seitdem meine Eltern tot sind, feierte ich ihn meist alleine und das macht nun wirklich keinen Spaß._

_„Außerdem wusste ich auch nicht, woher ich so schnell angemessene Geschenke für euch alle herbeischaffen sollte“, versuche ich mich weiter herauszureden, sehe aber in den fragenden Gesichtern, die mich augenblicklich blinzelnd ansehen, dass dieses Argument eher Verwunderung hervorruft, als den Frevel zu mildern. „Geschenke … für uns?“, fragt Kili schließlich die Frage aller Fragen, die allen mehr als wörtlich auf der Zunge brennt und gedanklich schlage ich mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, selbsttadelnd, dass ich das Vergessen konnte. „Bei Hobbits erhalten die Gäste von dem Gastgeber Geschenke, sogenannte Mathoms, weitergegebene meist Kinkerlitzchen wie Vasen oder Figürchen“, erkläre ich sofort diese alte Tradition, die nachvollziehbar bei vielen fremden Völkern für Erstaunen sorgt._

_„Oh … das wussten wir nicht. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst uns dennoch, dass wir dir etwas schenken möchten, auch wenn es euren Brauch missachtet. Vielleicht kannst du es ja als Erkenntlichkeit für deine mutigen Taten ansehen, die du bisher geleistet hast“, versucht Fili sofort die aufkommende angespannte Situation zu entschärfen und ich lächle annehmend, auch wenn mir der Umstand noch immer unangenehm ist._

_Das in beiges Leinentuch eingeschlagene Paket, das sie mir schließlich überreichen, ist groß und schwer und als ich den Stoff zur Seite schlage, kommt ein in auserlesenes weiches, weinrotes Leder gebundenes Buch zu Tage. Die Seiten aus feinen, sogar reinweißen und mit goldenem Rand veredeltem Pergament sind unbeschrieben. „Ori erzählte, dass du planst unsere Geschichte aufzuschreiben, dieses Buch ist dir dafür vielleicht dienlich“, erläutert Balin in der lieb gewonnen väterlich-sanften Stimmlage, die er bisweilen auch bei mir verwendet. Die Hände, mit denen ich das Buch umklammere beginnen zu zittern und plötzlich fallen Tränen auf den roten Einband mit dem eingeprägten vierstrahligen Stern, hinterlassen verräterische dunkle Flecken, die dennoch nur unzureichend das empfundene Glücksgefühl und einhergehende Rührung verdeutlichen können. Dieses Geschenk ist das Wunderbarste, dass ich jemals erhalten habe und vermutlich auch jemals werde. Auch wenn es einfach ist, es ist so kostbar, wie das schönste Geschmeide es nicht sein kann. Mit durch Salzwasser verklärten Blick sehe ich auf und das sprachlose Lachen, das stattdessen aus mir herausbricht, ist so ehrlich und dankbar wie noch keines in meinem Leben._

_Die Hochstimmung die mein Entzücken heraufbeschwört, ist in den Gesichtszügen erkennbar und es freut mich, dass es sie erfreut. Ich blicke zu Thorin, der plötzlich neben uns steht, und auch seine sonst so harsche Mimik hat sich in Heiterkeit aufgeklart. Als er schließlich an mich herantritt weichen die anderen Zwerge respektvoll zurück und augenblicklich überkommt mich ein irgendwie eigenartiges, nicht zu definierendes Gefühl der **Unruhe**. Etwas stimmt plötzlich nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. _

_Thorin baut sich vor mir auf … mit der ganzen majestätischen Würde, die ihm angeboren ist und ich schlucke hart und unablässig den sich sofort bildenden Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter. Das Herzklopfen wird stärker und als er letztlich eine weitere Gabe aus der tiefen Tasche des edlen Mantels hervorzieht, scheint es so beträchtlich zu werden als wolle das Organ ängstlich aus der beengten Brust flüchten. „Von mir sollst du persönlich ein Geschenk erhalten, mein kleiner Hobbit, und ich hoffe, es wird dein Herz genauso erfreuen.“ Die mit ungewöhnlich aufgeregt zitternden Händen überreichte kleine Schachtel ist auffallend schmucklos, dafür ist ihr Inhalt umso wertvoller. Eine silberne Haarspange zwergischer Handwerkskunst, versehen mit Runen und feinen, geometrischen, ineinander verwobenen Linien, die die Zwerge so sehr schätzen und auf Gewändern und Geschmeiden zu tragen pflegen. Und augenblicklich wird mir gewahr, wo ich diese Kostbarkeit unlängst sah. Sie bändigte Thorins wilde Mähne mit ihrem Zwilling gleicher Machart am Hinterkopf. Schon so oft durfte ich sie berühren, wenn ich die Finger in **Leidenschaft** durch die Weichheit streifen ließ und genauer betrachten, wenn er von mir abgewandt schlief und sie zwischen den dunklen Wellen hervorblitzen._

_„Ich ersehne, dass du sie annimmst.“ Seine Stimme ist tief und samtartig, wie die dunkelste Nacht, verbracht in wohliger Zweisamkeit am flackernden Kaminfeuer. Schwer schluckend sehe ich auf und seine Augen sprechen auf einmal von so viel **Hingebung** und **Verlangen** , dass mir beinahe schwindelig wird und ich aufpassen muss, nicht willenlos vom Stuhl zu gleiten. Mein ganzer Körper und Geist fühlt sich wie unerbittlich in einem alles vernebelnden **Rausch** der **Verbundenheit** gefangen. Nicht mehr als zu einem annehmenden Nicken bin ich deshalb fähig und so entgehen mir auch die bedeutsamen Blicke, die die anderen Zwerge untereinander austauschen, während er einige der lang gewordenen Locken am Hinterkopf zusammennimmt und mit der Kostbarkeit verbindet._

_Auch während des anschließenden gemeinsamen Essens verzieht sich dieser Nebel nicht. Einzig Thorin, der mir gegenübersitzt, nehme ich auffallend und unerklärlich deutlich wahr. Wie ein alles erhellendes Leuchten in dunkler Nacht. Ein Lichtmond der meinen Weg bescheint und mich sicher und zielgerichtet wohin auch immer führt._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**POV Thorin**

Die Freude über die Annahme meines Geschenkes ist beinahe zu viel für die majestätische Beherrschung. Mit aller Kraft die mir Mahal gab kämpfe ich dagegen an meinen Hobbit hier vor aller Augen in die Arme zu schließen und **inniglich** zu küssen. Bald … ja bald muss ich mich nicht mehr zügeln unsere Verbundenheit zueinander offen und der ganzen Welt zu zeigen. Aber vorher bedarf es noch einer Kleinigkeit … die Ausführung eines Ritus meines Volkes, uralt und dennoch nicht vergessen. Weitergegeben von Generation zu Generation und noch genauso bedeutsam und gewichtig wie alle unsere traditionellen Bräuche. Ich atme tief und Mut suchend ein. Einen kurzen Moment darüber verwundert, dass ich abgrundtiefhässlichen Orks und wütenden Wargen ohne Zögern gegenübertrete und dennoch für dieses hier Beherztheit benötige … und sehe noch einmal mich rückversichernd zu Balin, der mir allerdings ein mehr als zusprechendes und anspornendes Kopfnicken schenkt.

Entschlossen greife ich nach dem mit dampfenden Brötchen gefüllten Brotkorb und strecke ihn Bilbo entgegen, dennoch unfähig zusätzlich ein erklärendes Wort hinzuzufügen, denn ich befürchte, dass die Stimme unter der Anspannung aufgeregt und verräterisch zittert. Die in Verwunderung weiten Augen … blass und klar wie ein wolkenloser Winterhimmel über einer tief verschneiten Landschaft … mustern mich augenblicklich. Die roten, feucht schimmernden Lippen öffnen sich leicht, bereit einen Ausdruck der Verblüffung verlauten zu lassen, der ihnen aber nicht entkommen kann, denn zu gefangen ist er in der Überraschung über meine Gebärde. Bei Mahals Willen, wie kann ein Geschöpf nur so **sinnlich** sein und ein solch brennendes **Verlangen** wie es augenblicklich in mir entflammt innerhalb von Sekunden und mit so wenigen Gesten heraufbeschwören?!

Bilbos Augen huschen zwischen mir und dem Brotkorb umher, begreifend und auch wieder nicht, was ich von ihm möchte. Schließlich stupst ihn Kili, der neben ihm sitzt und die Szenerie bislang allein mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln beobachtete, leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an und erst jetzt scheint sich die Starre zu lösen und er greift nach einem der Gebäckstückchen. Wie als wäre es ein unersetzbarer Schatz hält er es in den Händen und ich sehe, wie sich die niedliche Stupsnase kräuselt, als der unvergleichliche Geruch sie erreicht und ein wundervolles Lächeln entsteht auf den Lippen, von aufkommender Erinnerung an wohlige und friedlich verbrachte Stunden in seinem sicheren Heim sprechend. Und die **Begierde** nach ihm wird tobender, flammt so hoch wie die Feuersbrunst in Mahals heiliger und uns einst erschaffender Esse.

„Bilbo … inùdoy … mögen wir heute und von nun an deine Tapferkeit und Entschlossenheit ehren und dir zusichern, dass du dem Volk der Zwerge einen Dienst erweist, der niemals vergessen sein wird. Betrachte dich als einen Teil von uns, azâbad yasthûn.“ Balin schreckt ihn und mich schließlich aus der Träumerei auf. Die zusprechenden Worte sind so ehrend und perfekt vom ihm ausgewählt, dass ich beinahe vergesse zu atmen. Eine Anerkennung der Wahl sollte es traditionsgemäß vom engsten Vertrauten sein, aber dies hier, es ist so viel mehr, so viel bedeutsamer und bestätigender. Eine bedingungslose und vollumfängliche Aufnahme dieses Geschöpfs das einem fremden Volk angehört in die verschworene und von starren Sitten geleitete Einheit der Zwerge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die Nacht ist noch jung und durch den fast gefüllten Lichtmond der groß und rund am Himmel steht beinahe taghell, als wir uns schließlich zurückziehen. Nichts vermochte meine Hochstimmung an diesem Abend zu schmälern, noch nicht einmal das unangekündigte Eintreffen des hochnäsigen und raffgierigen Bürgermeisters der Seestadt, der viel zu lange blieb und viel zu viel redete. Aber der geradezu belustigend entgeisterte Ausdruck in seinem feisten Gesicht war dafür die Qual seiner Anwesenheit wert, als ich meinen Hobbit während unseres Gespräches unverfroren auf meinen Schoß zog und die Hände besitzverdeutlichend auf den üppigen Hüften platzierte.

„Möchtest du mich in mein Gemach begleiten?“, frage ich schließlich und Bilbo senkt verlegen und mit leichter Schamesröte geschmückt das Antlitz. Die **leidenschaftliche** und mir nur allzu gut im Gedächtnis gebliebene Nacht in Beorns Haus war bislang die Einzige in **inniger** Zweisamkeit verbrachte. Allerdings gedenke ich nicht diese weiterhin alleinstehend zu lassen. Zu sehr brennt das einmal entfachte und nun zügellose Feuer der **Lust** bereits in mir, als dass ich es weiterhin missachten kann.

Wir gelangen an die Tür seines Schlafgemachs, aber wie erhofft macht der Hobbit keine Anstalten dort hinein zu entschwinden und mich mit der unduldsamen Qual der **Begierde** alleine zu lassen. Himmelblaue Augen schauen mich von unten herauf durch dichte Wimpern an. **Verrucht** möchte ich beinahe sagen, vom gleichen Leid und dem drängenden Wunsch der Linderung sprechend. Der Funke, der von ihnen auf mich überspringt ist letztendlich zu viel für die durch die unlängst bereits heiß und weiß lodernden Flammen zu einem kläglichen Häufchen Asche verbrennende Selbstbeherrschung.

Stürmisch und schamlos dränge ich mich gegen ihn und nehme seinen schmalen Körper unerbittlich zwischen mir und der Wand gefangen. Überrascht keucht er auf und beginnt vor plötzlich aufkommender **Erregung** zu zittern, als ich ein Bein zwischen die Schenkel schiebe um sie auseinanderzutreiben. Hitzig verschließe ich die feucht-glänzenden Lippen, ergründe forsch mit flinker Zunge die warme Mundhöhle, die sich mir ohne großes Zutun **sündhaft** offen darbietet und augenblicklich beginnt sich der verräuchernde **Rausch** der **Liebesglut** auf Verstand und Leib zu legen. Er fesselt jegliches rationale Denken in einem undurchdringlichen Gebilde aus **Lust** und **Ektase** und **Verlangen** , so schwer und grau wie Frühlingsmorgennebel über einer wässrigen Aue.

Japsend ausgestoßener Atem streicht über das erhitzte Antlitz, als ich heftig und **anmaßend** das harte Knie gegen die Mitte seines Körpers presse und mit Wohlgefallen und nicht ohne **Stolz** die bereits unbestreitbar auflebende **Exaltation** wahrnehme. Erneut sieht mein Hobbit mit geweitetem Blick zu mir hinauf und der Winterhimmel seiner Augen erstarb. Verging unlängst unter einem von **Lüsternheit** aufgeworfenen unendlichen Ozean in düsterer Nacht, dessen flammende Wellen so hoch und schäumend sind, dass sie alles und jeden unerbittlich mit sich auf den Grund ziehen, auf dem allein tobende **Hingabe** und **Begierde** existiert.

Und das Empfinden dieser einfachsten und dennoch erschütterndsten aller **Begehrlichkeiten** ist so einflussreich auf Handlungen und Gedanken, dass wir unter ihnen alles vergessen was uns als Sittsamkeit und Anstand auferlegt wurde. **Verdorben** leckt Bilbo über die bereits geschwollenen Lippen und eine Ahnung von dem was er vorhat bedeckt mich in schillernden Wogen, als er sich vor mir auf die Knie sinken und nur federleicht die geschickten Finger die Konturen der Ausbeulung meiner Hose nachzeichnen lässt.

Ich sehe mich prüfend um. Der Gang, von dem unser aller Gemächer zu erreichen sind, liegt in absoluter Finsternis. Von unten dringen die Geräusche meines Gefolges gedämpft durch mehrere Türen und verschlungene Wege zu uns hinauf. Ihr Lachen und Singen klingt ausgelassen und nicht unbedingt so, als würde einer von ihnen die gesellige Runde bald verlassen wollen … zumindest solange noch Bier und Wein und gutes Essen in ausreichendem Maße vorhanden ist, um ihrer **Völlerei** zu genügen.

Aber noch während ich damit beschäftigt bin die Gefahr der Entdeckung abzuwägen, öffnet Bilbo mit flinken Bewegungen die Schnürung der Hose, und mein Schwanz springt heraus … plötzlich frei, völlig erigiert und schwer … und diese **verruchten** Hobbitfinger fangen ihn und schließen sich um das pochende Fleisch … und mein Kopf schaltet sich nun gänzlich aus. Festigkeit für die erbebenden Glieder suchend stemme ich die Hände gegen die hölzerne Wand und blicke nach unten, in die schattige Verborgenheit, die der lange Mantel schafft … auf halbgeschlossene, dunkle Augen und geöffnete, glänzende Lippen und den Anblick meiner Männlichkeit, umfasst von sich langsam bewegenden Fingern. Hinauf und hinab gleiten sie … unaufhörlich … einem **unanständigen** Rhythmus folgend, der mich stetig an den abschüssigen Rand der bodenlosen **Lust** treiben soll.  

Eine scharfe Zungenspitze schnellt zwischen den Lippen hervor und ehe ich auch nur atmen kann, bohrt sie sich mit **frivoler** Treffsicherheit und unerbittlichem Druck in die kleine Vertiefung an der Spitze der freigelegten Eichel. Ich stöhne auf. Lang und volltönend und gewahre wie sich mein Verstand unter dieser gottverdammten erst so geringfügigen Berührung bereits auf Nimmerwiedersehen davonstiehlt. Begierig und mit einem entzückten Ausdruck in den noch immer nach oben gerichteten Augen … als leckte er an der wohl delikatesten Köstlichkeit seines Lebens … lässt er die Zunge um die sensible und feucht glänzende **Erregung** kreisen. Ich widerstehe dem brennenden Bedürfnis mich ihm in **Ungeduld** und **Begehrlichkeit** entgegenzudrängen, ihn mit königlicher Härte dazu zu bringen endlich energischer zu werden und diese mehr als müßige Verführung mit der er mich quält zu beenden. Denn genau das ist es, was er gerade tut und an dem er sichtlich seinen Spaß findet, denn ein amüsiertes Blitzen entspringt dem lustverhangenen Blick, als ich zumindest beeinflussend eine Hand in den goldenen Locken vergrabe.

Und dann endlich … endlich schließt er die Lippen um den beinahe schon schmerzhaft pulsierenden Schaft und saugt und leckt und drückt die raue Zunge gegen die samtige Unterseite. Voller Staunen beobachte ich, wie sich der krause Hobbitkopf bewegt. In diesem beständigen, quälenden Hin und Her wie zuvor seine Hand. Ich sehe, wie mein Schwanz die vollen Lippen dehnt. Wie er kurzfristig beinahe gänzlich verschwindet in der köstlichen, heißen, nassen Enge, die er ihm bereitet und noch mehr anschwillt als ohnehin schon … nahezu schmerzhaft pocht und um mehr bettelt. Die **Lust** beginnt zu wallen und zu brodeln wie geschmolzenes Gold. Strömt brennend durch alle Glieder die anfangen unkontrolliert zu zittern, als Vorbote der Erlösung, die unlängst wie eine gewaltige Welle auf mich zurast. Aber mir **gelüstet** noch nicht danach von ihr verschluckt zu werden … und so entziehe ich mich mit aller kläglich verbliebenen Besinnung dem **wollüstigen** Hobbitmund, der meine Männlichkeit mit einem garantiert willentlichen, da sehr **unanständig** klingenden Schmatzen freigeben muss.

Gekonnt ignoriere ich die protestierenden Blicke und nur mit einiger Beherrschung den entzückend anzusehenden schmollenden Mund … als würde man einem trotzigen Kind sein geliebtes Spielzeug entwenden … und ziehe ihn nach oben. Hart und unerbittlich graben sich die Finger in die Haut, als sie sein Kinn umschließen und ihn dichter heranholen. „Nicht so … nicht hier …“, knurre ich unter größter Anstrengung, denn selbst diese wenigen Worte kristallisieren sich nur schwer aus dem umnebelten Geist und können durch die belegte Stimme gebildet werden. Unter den empfindlichen Kuppen fühle ich das aufgeregt Erbeben seines Seins und die Hitze der **Wollust** , die das Gesicht zum Erglühen bringt. **Begierig** ist mein Kuss und drängend. Unlängst vergangen höfliche Umwerbung und müßige **Verführung** , verbrannt im Feuermeer der Leidenschaft.

Als wären sie miteinander verschmolzen wie zwei unzertrennliche Edelmetalle, ziehe ich ihn an meinen Lippen hängend in Richtung des zum Glück nur wenige Schritte entfernten Gemachs. Krachend fällt die Tür hinter uns in ihr Schloss und kaum ist das Geräusch verhallt in dem uns umgebenden kaminscheinflackernden Zwielicht, erkunden ungestüme und **schamlose** Finger erneut die bislang spärlich freigelegte Haut und entlocken mir ein gutturales Geräusch, vielmehr animalisches Knurren denn allein **lustschwangeres** Stöhnen. Aber nicht allein darauf konzentrieren sich seine Hände. Mit einer geschickten Fertigkeit und verräterischen Hast der ich kaum folgen kann, schält er mich aus Mantel und Hose und kitzelnde Fingerkuppen erkunden ungeduldig, versessen nach unverhülltem Kontakt die Haut unter Tunika und leinenden Hemd.

Stürmisch und während wir uns in Richtung des überdimensionalen Bettes locken und drängen, ziehe nun auch ich an Stoff und Bändern. Interessiere mich leidlich wenig für das schnell entblößende Zerreißen und auf dem Boden klackernde Abspringen von Knöpfen der gerade erst neu gefertigten Gewänder und streife ihm die Überreste von Schultern und Hüften. Erst das Auftauchen des Bettrandes trennt unsere Lippen schließlich voneinander, als ich mich nach hinten auf die Weichheit der frischbezogenen Matratze fallen lasse.

Sofort ist mein Hobbit über mir. Platziert sich rittlings auf den Flanken und uns beiden entkommt ein in Wohlklang vereinigtes Stöhnen, als er seinen harten und heißen, nicht weniger von **Leidenschaft** und **Lust** gezeichneten Schwanz an meinen reibt, der mittlerweile quälend zwischen den Beinen pulsiert und um Erleichterung fleht. „Alurâf“, stoße ich ein unanständiges Schimpfwort in Khuzdûl aus, unfähig weiterhin die nur angeeignete gemeine Sprache aus den Tiefen des lustumwobenen Gehirns abzurufen. Bilbo lächelt zufrieden und beißt sich fest auf die blutrote Unterlippe, während er die **lüsternen** Finger erneut Bauch und Brust erkunden lässt, dabei Stück um Stück des einzig verbliebenen Hindernisses zwischen uns nach oben schiebt.

Heiß und feucht berühren Mund und Zunge die Hitze der freigelegten Haut, streifen Muskeln und empfindliche Narben, küssen und lecken und schmecken jeden Quadratzentimeter in **Begehren** nach so viel mehr an Kontakt. Langsam steigt er von mir hinunter und ich will bereits **erzürnt** protestieren, da kniet er sich neben mich, lässt meine Männlichkeit erneut in seinem **sinnlichen** Mund verschwinden und präsentiert mir das ach so **verführerische** Hinterteil. Die **frivole** Aufforderung die damit verbunden ist, kann selbst mein umnebeltes Sein mühelos erfassen.

Ich strecke mich und angle nach einer kleinen Phiole, die ich weitblickend bereits vor einigen Tagen auf dem Markt erworben und unter einem der Kissen deponiert habe. Glitschig und weich ist das Mandelöl und der süßliche Geruch verbreitet sich augenblicklich in dem halbdunklen Raum. Legt sich wie eine schwere Decke über uns. Kurz zuckt Bilbo zurück, als ich unerwartet zusätzlich einen Spritzer auf seinen unteren Rücken gebe und fasziniert beobachte, wie die trübe Flüssigkeit langsam hinunterfließt und zwischen den Gesäßhälften verschwindet. Sanft und vorerst vorsichtig verteile ich es mit den gut eingeschmierten Fingern weiter. Dringe schließlich behutsam bis auf Weiteres nur mit einem Glied in ihn ein. Genieße das heraufbeschworene Keuchen, das vibrierend in Wogen um meinen Schwanz fließt, der noch immer von seinem Mund umgeben ist, und das tiefe Stöhnen, als ich ihn langsam bewege. Bilbo muss mich schließlich verzweifelt um Atem ringend freigeben, als ich weitere Fingerglieder hinzunehme, bedachtsam und sorgfältig vorbereitend die Enge dehne. Aber als er beginnt sich im Rausch der **Lust** zu bewegen, sich mir regelrecht entgegen drückt und drängt energischer und härter und schneller zu werden, entziehe ich sie ihm.

Schwer atmend vor **Verlangen** und **Leidenschaft** richtet er sich auf, aber ich drücke ihn sofort nieder, rolle mich über ihn und nehme seinen Körper gefangen. „Maralmizi, Ghivashel …“, hauch ich zwischen Keuchen und Stöhnen und bedecke Gesicht und Hals mit Küssen, „… azrali nâmrul.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Thorin da in tief-kehligen Khuzdûl brummt. Selbst wenn ich noch einen ordentlichen Gedanken zwischen der **Lust** und der **Leidenschaft** erhaschen könnte, es sind Wörter, die ich noch niemals gehört habe und sogar dann, nur wenig dieser Sprache konnte ich bislang allein durch Zuhören und Kombinieren enträtseln. Aber ich nicke dennoch, denn sie können nichts Schlechtes bedeuten_

_Er richtet sich auf und als auch noch der letzte Rest leinenen Stoff seinen perfekten Körper verlässt, keuche ich auf. So oft ich ihn schon sah und berührte, der Anblick dieser vollkommenen und stattlichen Erscheinung in ihrer hüllenlosen Gesamtheit ist noch immer zu viel für die Beherrschung. **Unruhig** winde ich mich unter ihm, unfähig einen Hehl daraus zu machen, dass ich ihn will und **begehre** und er mich endlich nehmen soll. Thorin lächelt sichtlich amüsiert darüber und beugt sich zu mir hinunter, stützt sich mit beiden Unterarmen rechts und links von meinem Kopf ab, schließt mich so ein in seiner überwältigenden Präsenz und lehnt die Stirn an meine. Beinahe zaghaft bewegt er in einer rollenden Bewegung seine Hüften, lässt den Druck … diesen heißen, harten Widerstand … sich noch einmal erhöhen … und die Glut der **Leidenschaft** noch glühender und verbrennender werden als sie bislang war. Er stöhnt, tief und grollend und ich winsle, hoch und leise als Entgegnung._

_„Maralmizi.“ Wieder dieses Wort, oder eher Wortkombination, so viel erfasse ich bereit aus Klangmelodie und einzelnen bereits verstandenen Fetzen. Aber es klingt so anders als die vielen Schimpfwörter, Bezeichnungen und Befehle, die ich bislang hörte. So gefühlvoll und **besinnlich** , ja geradezu schwärmerisch. Wie eine Liebeserklärung, die es nicht sein kann, bin ich doch allein **Besitz** des Zwergenkönigs, einzig ertragreiches Objekt um das **sündhafte Begehren** zu stillen. Aber noch bevor ich den Gedanken, den ich sowieso nicht vernünftig fassen kann, weiterdenke, löst Thorin sich erneut von mir und richtet sich auf._

_Nahezu zufrieden betrachtet er mich, lässt die Finger zärtlich Brust und Bauch entlangfahren und umfasst schließlich die bereits leicht gespreizten Schenkel um sie noch weiter für sich zu öffnen. Gemächlich und behutsam dringt er ein. Zentimeter um Zentimeter … beinahe quälend langsam … für uns beide. Laut und **wollüstig** stöhnend richte ich mich auf und er kommt mir entgegen, drängt die Beine Richtung Körper und ist plötzlich gänzlich in mir, als sich unsere Lippen schließlich in **Leidenschaft** finden. _

_Das Gefühl seiner Vollkommenheit ist beinahe zu viel des Guten. Das tief-grollende Stöhnen, das auf meine Lippen fällt wie ein Schlag in den Solarplexus. Die Finger die sich unerbittlich in die Nachgiebigkeit des Schenkels bohren und die seiner anderen Hand, die die meine auf dem Bettlaken abstützend umklammert fast schmerzhaft. Hitze und Nähe und die Reibung in und an mir, als er schließlich beginnt sich zu bewegen … ein unbeschreibliches Feuerwerk an **Sinnesreizen.** Ich muss den Kuss lösen um nach Luft zu schnappen, denn meine Lungen erinnern sich nicht mehr daran wie sie vernünftig zu funktionieren haben und der Sauerstoffmangel entzieht mir auch noch den letzten kläglichen Rest Verstand. Thorin legt die bereits schweißnasse Stirn auf meiner Schulter ab. Verändert dadurch den Winkel und versenkt sich noch tiefer in mir, erhöht Druck und Widerstand und ich keuche verzweifelt seinen Namen … immer und immer wieder … wie ein Mantra, dass mich davon abhält in dem Vor und Zurück seiner stoßenden Hüften und den rauen, harschen Flüchen und Seufzern die er stöhnt wahnsinnig zu werden._

_Und dann gewahre ich, wie sich etwas in mir aufwindet wie eine riesige Feder. Ein Gefühl der Anspannung, die bis in den letzten Winkel meines Seins ihre Auswirkungen zeigt. Fester und fester … und enger und explosiver … beharrlich und unaufhaltsam … und dann entlädt sich dieser Druck in einem alles mit sich reißenden **Taumel** der **Wollust** und ich verliere beinahe das Bewusstsein in dem **Rausch,** den mir der **Orgasmus** bereitet._

_Thorin hält in seinen Bewegungen inne und küsst die zitternden Lippen … hart und **verlangend** … saugt und knabbert an ihnen, beißt grob zu, leckt versöhnlich und verlängert die **Trunkenheit** des **Höhepunktes der Lust** geradezu bis zur Unerträglichkeit. Meine Brust hebt und senkt sich hastig und der Blick, der mich schließlich in die Welt des Daseins zurückholt ist unbeschreiblich. Seine Augen glühen angefacht durch das Feuer der **Leidenschaft** wie zwei Kohlestücke und da ist noch etwas Anderes … undefinierbares … hell und heiß wie das Herz einer rein-verbrennenden Flamme. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bei Mahal wie ich ihn liebe und begehre. Kein Geschöpf dieser Erde, das ich bislang in meinem langen Leben sah, war so wunderschön und wertvoll wie er. Seine blutroten und geschwollenen Lippen beben bei dem Versuch genügend Luft zwischen sich hindurch zu saugen um das Bewusstsein nicht zu verlieren. Etwas, dass ich mit dem beständigen und erbarmungslosen Versiegeln seines Mundes erschwere, denn ich **gierig** in Besitz genommen habe. Er lässt sich schließlich zurück auf die Weichheit der unschuldig weißen Betttücher fallen und entzieht sich mir somit. Ich lasse ihn gewähren, auch wenn es eine Frechheit sondergleichen ist sich seinem König zu verweigern. Harsche Bestrafung fordert dieses Vergehen. Später. Nicht heute.

Hart kratzen Fingernägel über die samtene Haut seiner Brust und hinterlassen sogar auf dem erregten Rot gut sichtbare, blutunterlaufene Striemen. Das Zeugnis seines **Höhepunktes** klebt weiß zwischen den messingfarbenen Locken, und ich nehme einen der sämigen Schlieren auf, um ihn zu meinem Mund zu führen. Der Geschmack ist interessant, metallisch und salzig, er erinnert mich ein wenig an kostbare Goldmünzen. Bilbo beobachtet fasziniert meine Handlung und anscheinen **erregt** ihn der Anblick, denn sein noch immer harter Schwanz zuckt aufgeregt zwischen den Beinen, ungeachtet des eben erlebten **Sinnenrauschs**.

Ich beuge mich nach vorne, drücke seine Schenkel weiter auseinander und näher an seine Brust und dringe noch vollständiger in ihn und augenblicklich entsteigt seinem Mund ein Stöhnen, **schamlos** und nahezu **unverschämt obszön** klingend, als ich anscheinend einen Punkt treffe, der gut verborgen tief in seinem Inneren liegt. Hart stoße ich zu. Versessen nach **Befriedigung** und **Wollust**. Gleite beinahe komplett aus ihm heraus um dann erneut gänzlich einzudringen, in die warme Enge. Grob wandert eine große Hand über seinen Körper und kommt schließlich an der Empfindsamkeit des Halses zur Ruhe. Sie greift nicht oder drückt gar zu, aber allein die Vorstellung ihm erneut die Luft zum Atmen zu entziehen wabert wie **lusttriefender** , schwerer Nebel durch den Geist und ich muss jegliche Restbeherrschung zusammenkratzen um sie nicht Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Auch in seinen Augen sehe ich die Auswirkungen der Geste. **Unruhe** und **Erregung** vermischt mit **Angst** und Unterwürfigkeit. Und wie die Züchtigung zur Vergeltung der Verweigerung des Kusses verschiebe ich diese Demonstration meines uneingeschränkten **Besitzes** an ihm auf später.

Stattdessen verwebe ich die Finger mit den seinen, die sich haltsuchend neben dem Kopf in das Laken krallen und beuge mich weiter über ihn. Seine Augenlider flimmern im **Rausch** der wieder auflebenden **Lust** und unser beider Stöhnen ist so **lasterhaft** und volltönend, dass es in jeden Winkel des Zimmers, in jede Spalte im Holz, in jeden Riss des Mauerwerks zu kriechen scheint wie schwarzes Öl um sich dort auf alle Zeiten festzusetzen.

Oh wie klebrig-süß und erfüllend ist die **Wollust** , das wohl einflussreichste aller **Laster**. Denn nichts lässt uns die Kontrolle über Verstand und Handeln so einbüßen wie das Ausleben der **Leidenschaft**. Sie erlaubt uns zu vergessen wer oder was wir sind, befreit uns für den Moment der **Verführung** von Verantwortung und Schuldigkeit, die auf unseren Schultern lasten wie schwere Stoffe. In dem Augenblick des Höhepunkts ist der Kopf entpflichtet. Nichts entrinnt dem uns vollumfänglich verschluckenden Schlund. Alles ist unwichtig und verziehen, unrettbar verschollen im Abgrund der bodenlosen **Lust**.

Und in diese Schlucht falle ich schließlich. Tief und immer Tiefer. Stürze verloren in das Zerrinnen von Beherrschung und Gedanken, vergesse für die unendlich erscheinenden Sekunden Mission und Ziel und damit verbundener Besorgnis über ein Scheitern. Mit einem letzten harten Stoß ergieße ich mich in den Körper unter mir, der ebenfalls im Fall zuckt und sich windet und flucht und alles verdrängt was einst bändigend und verpflichtend war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buhel - Freund aller Freunde  
> Inùdoy - Sohn  
> azâbad yasthûn – Königsgemahl  
> Alurâf – Eigenkreation der Autorin … gebildet aus „alquarf“ und „chara“, den arabischen und hebräischen Wörtern für den Ausruf „fuck“  
> Maralmizi, Ghivashel. – Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz der Schätze.  
> Azrali nâmrul. – Ich will dich begehren.


	6. Superbia (Hochmut)

_„Unter Hochmut versteht man seit der frühen Neuzeit den Habitus von Personen, die ihren eigenen Wert, ihren Rang oder ihre Fähigkeiten unrealistisch hoch einschätzen.“_ Quelle: Wikipedia, Artikel [Hochmut](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hochmut)

**Synonyme:** _Anmaßung, Überheblichkeit, Arroganz, Einbildung, Blasiertheit, Prätention, Dünkel, Stolz, Großtuerei, Prahlerei, Übertreibung, Größenwahn, Überschätzung, Eitelkeit, Selbstüberschätzung, Selbstgerechtigkeit_

_„Hochmut ists, wodurch die Engel fielen, woran der Höllengeist den Menschen fasst.“ –_ Friedrich von Schiller

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_POV Bilbo_ **

_Oh wie hoch türmte sich die **Anmaßung** wirklich davon auszugehen, dass ich einfach so zum Meisterdieb aufsteigen und einen Drachen bestehlen kann und wie tief und schmerzhaft ist der Fall in die dumpfe Ernüchterung, als dieser erwacht und mir leibhaftig und in seiner vollen schrecklichen und ängstigen Mächtigkeit gegenübersteht. Wie bodenlos schon einmal die **Verzweiflung** , als sich die verborgene Tür nicht öffnete im letzten Sonnenstrahl des Durinstages und wie himmelhochjauchzend die Freude und alles überragend der **Größenwahn** , nun auch noch das letzte Hindernis spielendleicht überwinden zu können, als letztendlich der Mond das Schlüsselloch preisgab._

_Stumpfe Münzen und spitze Edelsteine bohren sich schmerzhaft durch die Lederhaut der Fußsohlen, als ich stolpernd und stürzend vor dem wütenden Drachen fliehe. Schatzberge erklimme die höher sind als jeder seichte Hügel im Auenland und goldenes Wasser mit diamantenen Wellenkronen durchwate, unendlicher erscheinend als der Lange See. Glitzernde Lawinen fließen und verlieren sich in den Kostbarkeiten, als der Drache darin eintaucht, beinahe im Gold zu baden scheint. Abscheulich und schön zugleich ist er. Wie ein abstraktes Kunstwerk mit seinen Hörnern und Krallen und gewaltigen Fledermausflügeln._

_Er spricht mit betörender Zunge von Leid und Zerstörung, Krankheit und Wahnsinn. Wie der Arkenstein, den ich aus seinem gewaltigen Hort stehlen soll, Thorin unumgänglich vergiften wird, sein Herz und Verstand in **Jähzorn** versinken lassen soll. Ein Edelstein … wunderschön und wertvoll ist er, keine Frage, wie er dort zu meinen Füßen liegt, groß und rund und auf wundersame Weise ohne Lichtquelle außer dem schwelenden Drachenfeuer in Smaugs Brust blau und silbern und golden leuchtet … aber dennoch nur ein Schmuckstein … ein Ding. Wie **stolz** wird Thorin gleichwohl auf mich sein, wenn ich ihm das Objekt seiner **Begierde** , das eigentliche Ziel unserer Mission, bringe. Und mein Herz hüpft und springt in Erwartung der Belohnung, höher als ich über die umgestürzten Reste ehemals imposanter Säulen, die mir den Weg versperren._

_Denn auch der Drache ist nicht frei von der **Sünde** des **Hochmuts**. **Überheblich** und **eitel** **brüstet** er sich mit Stärke und Unverwundbarkeit, wird dadurch leichtsinnig und präsentiert seine einzige Schwäche … winzig klein und gut verborgen zwischen anhaftenden Edelmetallen und Prunkstücken, genau über dem flammend-schlagenden Herzen gelegen. Und er wird **nachlässig** , achtet in seiner **Wut** und **Arroganz** nicht auf unbedeutend erscheinende Bewegungen, mit denen ich das Juwel an mich nehme._

_Unerträglich heiß brennt das Drachenfeuer auf der Haut, selbst durch die wabernde Unsichtbarkeit des Zauberringes hindurch, in der sonst nur gefühllose Dumpfheit herrscht. Aber kein Feuer ist verbrennender als das dämonische Glühen in Thorins Augen, als er plötzlich vor mir steht und mich donnernd und tobender als es ein Drache sein kann nach dem **verlangten** Arkenstein fragt. Kein **Stolz** , dass ich es schaffte bis in den Hort vorzudringen … kein Jubel, dass ich unverletzt zurückkehrte … keine tröstenden Worte, dass ich trotz aller Vorsicht dennoch den Drachen weckte empfangen mich … nur der im Feuer blitzende Stahl seines Schwertes. Und trotz aller **Einbildung** etwas Besonderes für ihn zu sein, dass mich die letzten Tage immer mehr beschlich, es ist diese zerstörende **Blasiertheit,** die mir plötzlich entgegenspringt und mich herzzerreißend ahnen lässt, es liegt eine Spur Wahrheit in der Weissagung des Drachen. _

**_Größenwahnsinniger_ ** _und folgenschwerer ist es jedoch von uns zu denken, man könnte einen Feuerdrachen mit Hitze besiegen. Golden wie sein Beiname erhebt sich Smaug wieder aus dem Meer geschmolzenen Metalls, in dem er versank und donnert seine Drohung nach Rache durch die gewaltigen, zerstörten Hallen des Berges. Steine erzittern und bersten unter seinem **Zorn** und das bereits zerschlagene Haupttor ist kein Hindernis._

_Auch als sich die Prophezeiung über die Rückkehr des Herren der Silbernen Quellen erfüllt, der See lodert wie ein Flammenmeer in dunkler Nacht und alles Gute zugrunde geht im Feuer des **zürnenden** Drachen, der schließlich zu unser aller Erleichterung dennoch fällt, Thorin wendet sich **hochmütig** ab und stattdessen seiner Entlohnung für Reise und schweren Kampf zu. **Anmaßend** starrt er auf das, was ihm nun als unantastbaren Herrscher über den Berg zusteht, unberührt von den schrillen Todesschreien und ekelerregenden Gerüchen nach verbranntem Fleisch und heißem Qualm, die der Wind schließlich zu uns trägt. Sein Königreich … sein Erbe. Sein Untergang, wie ich tief in meinem schmerzhaft-schlagenden Herzen befürchte … _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Stolz_ ** _und **eitel** war der Zwerg schon immer, allerdings in dem angenehmen Maße, der sich für einen König gehört. Aber die **Überheblichkeit** mit der Thorin seit Betreten des Berges seinem treuen Gefolge und auch mir begegnet ist erschreckend hässlich. Befehle die seinen seitdem noch nicht einmal mehr geringfügig lächelnden Mund verlassen ungewohnt harsch und unfreundlich. Laut und wütend wie ein Gewittersturm nach einem schwülen Sommertag brausen sie unablässig über die Köpfe der Zwerge hinweg, die sich tagein tagaus durch die Unmengen von glänzenden Goldmünzen und Gemen und edelsteinfunkelnden Geschmeiden und Pokalen und kostbaren Silberteilen und Diamanten und prächtigen Statuen und Truhen und so unsagbar vielen anderen Dingen kämpfen. In ihrem unerschütterlichen Pflichtbewusstsein mit dem Ziel dem König den **begehrten** Stein zu bringen, von dem ich doch nur zu gut weiß, wie sinnlos es ist danach zu suchen. _

_Oft überkommt mich der Drang zu enthüllen, dass er nicht verborgen unter drachenstinkenden Schätzen lagert, sondern unlängst gut geschützt tief in der Tasche meines Mantels. Wenn ich in die dunklen Augen meiner Freunde blicke, schattenumwoben, glanzlos und müde vom erschöpfenden Suchen oder Thorin dabei beobachte, wie er unruhig wie ein gehetztes Tier auf der Kanzel hoch oben über der Schatzkammer umherstreift, gehüllt in die prächtigen, reich verzierten, nachtblauen Gewänder die ihm würdig sind. Und dann beschleicht mich der vielleicht einfältige **Dünkel** zu glauben, dass der Stein ihn nur noch **habgieriger** und **arroganter** werden lässt, denn Thorin erzählte mir unlängst, dass der Besitz ihn zu dem erhebt, was er glühend **begehrt** zu sein, allerdings in den Augen seines Volkes schon längst ist. Ein König, so einflussreich und bedeutend wie kein anderer seiner Rasse. Oberster Befehlshaber aller sieben Zwergenheere und allgewaltiger Herrscher. Eine Macht, die ich in meiner in dieser Hinsicht kleingeistigen Beschränktheit noch nicht einmal ansatzweise erfassen kann. Denn sie scheint so unwirklich wie das Lichtspiel eines brennenden Kaminfeuers an den mit Goldadern durchwirkten Felswänden des Berges. _

_Aber dennoch … Schmerzen bereitet mir der Anblick seiner dunklen, gefühllosen Augen und der gebieterischen Gestalt. Immer mehr verzweifelnd nehme ich wahr, wie er sich verändert. Stück für Stück in dem vernebelnden Wahnsinn und der Zerstörung der brennenden **Habgier** und des ätzenden **Hochmuts** untergeht. Tief-klaffende Wunden reißen harte Worte und kränkende Taten, nicht nur in meinem Herzen. Und langsam erahne ich warum sein Leid auch meines ist. Ich liebe ihn. Nicht wie einen Freund oder Gefährten und auch nicht auf eine abgedrehte Art und Weise wie man einen Mann hoch schätzen könnte, dessen Besitz man ist. Ich liebe ihn so rein und wirklich wie man ein Geschöpf nur verehren kann und mit jedem Teil seines Seins das in dem Ptomain der Drachenkrankheit vergeht, stirbt auch ein Stück meiner Seele._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Bedrückend still ist es in den gewaltigen Hallen, die früher so voller Leben und Lachen waren. Bevor der Drache kam und alles tötete mit Schwefelatem und Feuersbrunst und sein Gift in jedem noch so kleinen Riss im Gestein tröpfelte. Thorin erzählte mir einst von ihrem goldenen Glanz und den niemals verstummenden Hämmern und Blasebälgen der Schmieden, die sich mit den geschäftigen Rufen und jauchzenden Stimme der Bewohner und Reisenden zu einem vibrierenden Summen vereinigten. Von den immer brennenden Feuern in den Schmelzöfen, wohlig-warmen und reich geschmückten Gemächern und kunstvollen Statuen … und von dem Sessel seiner in den Flammen umgekommenen Großmutter, dessen Gemütlichkeit er so liebte._

_Ich seufze schwermütig auf. Für immer vergangen sind diese einfachen Momente im Dunkel der Nacht, umgeben von undurchdringlicher und gefährlicher Wildnis. Einzig den Schutz seiner Gefährten, die friedlich und vertrauensvoll unweit von einem im Feuerschein schliefen, und das nächste Tagesziel, das es zu erreichen galt, in Gedanken habend. Rückblickend fühlte ich mich sonderbar frei auf dieser Reise. Nicht nur, weil auf einmal die ganze Welt vor mir lag und auf ihre Entdeckung wartete, sondern auch, weil ich ausbrechen konnte aus Kleingeistigkeit und Tradition, die mich so viele Jahre in **Eintönigkeit** gefangen hielt. Aber hier, in diesem langsam bereits verfluchten Berg, ist diese bedrückende Enge erneut in das von goldenen Ketten gefesselte Herz zurückgekehrt, ungeachtet der Weitläufigkeit, die mich beständig und sogar in den unscheinbarsten Kammern umgibt._

_„Bilbo?“ Thorins fragende Rufe lassen mich plötzlich aus den Gedanken aufschrecken. Ich hoffte so sehr, er würde mich nicht finden in den staubigen Trümmern der einstigen Gesindeküche, zwischen denen ich mich regelrecht verstecke. Zu sehr graust es mir jüngst vor dieser gefährlichen **Habgier** nach Schätzen und dem Stein und der denunzierenden **Überheblichkeit** , die er zuweilen an den Tag legt und uns unverhüllt spüren lässt, dass wir nunmehr seine Untertanen sind … einzig Begünstigte in dem Licht seiner glänzenden Herrschaft und Macht zu verweilen._

_„Ich bin hier“, gebe ich schließlich als Antwort um ihn nicht unnötig zu **erzürnen** und bin über das befangene Zittern der Stimme kaum überrascht. Seine Erscheinung ist angsteinflößend als er durch den bröckelnden Eingangsbogen tritt und ich erschaudere erneut, als mir gewahr wird, dass ich tatsächlich so etwas wie Furcht empfinde. Dienstbar verbeuge ich mich tief und untergeben vor ihm, vielmehr einem inneren Drang folgend, ungeachtet dessen, dass er es neuerdings von uns zur Begrüßung verlangt. „Ich habe nach dir gesucht“, sagt er und ich blicke augenblicklich verwundert auf. Die wenigen Worte sind warm und fließen weich wie Seide über meine Haut. So viele Tage musste ich auf dieses einzigartige Gefühl verzichten, denn sonst verursachte die harsche Stimme eiskalte Schauer, die unerbittlich wie Gletscherkälte den Körper ergriffen. _

_Schwerfällig und plötzlich gar nicht mehr so **anmaßend** kommt er auf mich zu und umschließt das zitternde Kinn mit gütigen Fingern, eine Geste, die mir erlaubt mich wiederaufzurichten. Und unverhofft überkommt mich abermals dieses komische Gefühl der Unruhe, wie einst in der Seestadt. Hervorgerufen vor allem durch liebvolle und gutmütige eisblaue Augen, in denen ich drohe einzubrechen, denn ihren Anblick vermisste ich so schmerzlich wie nichts Vergleichbares. „Ich habe etwas für dich“, brummt er schließlich mit samtiger Stimme, die beinahe Tränen der Erleichterung heraufbeschwört. Oh wie **anmaßend** war ich in diesem Moment zu glauben, dass dieser ganze Spuk vorbei ist, er mir als der Zwerg gegenüberstand, denn ich verehre und liebe. _

_Merkwürdig andächtig präsentiert er mir einen edlen Mantel. Königsblau schimmert das glatte und makellose Leder, weich und lang ist das braun-schwarze Wolfsfell am Kragen und geometrische Linien aus Silberfäden durchwirken den Saum und erst auf den zweiten erstaunt-weiten Blick erfasse ich, dass sie die gleichen Muster bilden, die auch seine Gewänder zieren. „Thorin … das … das ist … das kann ich nicht annehmen“, stammle ich fassungslos, aber er schmunzelt amüsiert über die unbeholfene Ablehnung. „Er ist deiner Stellung würdig, Bilbo. Trage ihn mit **Stolz** , er erhebt dich sichtbar über die Anderen“, erklärt er und der plötzliche **Hochmut,** der in der Stimme mitschwingt, erschreckt mich zutiefst._

_„Welche Stellung, Thorin? Welch Ansehen das die Anderen nicht innehaben soll gerade ich bekleiden?“, frage ich nach, denn seine Worte erwirken einen faden Beigeschmack aus **Misstrauen** und Erstaunen, der die **Unruhe** nur noch mehr anfacht. Aber er lächelt lediglich stumm und legt mir ungeachtet der Abwehr den Mantel um die Schultern. Schwer lastet er auf ihnen, wie eine Bürde die ich nicht bereit und fähig bin zu tragen. _

_Plötzlich geschwächt von Gesten, deren Bedeutung ich nicht kenne, der durch seine Wankelmütigkeit hervorgerufenen Erschöpfung und dem vermaledeiten Stein in meiner Tasche, der Wahnsinn und Krankheit verbreitet, selbst wenn er verborgen bleibt, vergrabe ich das Gesicht in den zitternden Händen. „Thorin … beim Willen eures Schöpfers … ich bitte dich, komm wieder zur Vernunft“, beginne ich beinahe flehend einen ersten Versuch ihn abzubringen von schädigender **Habgier** und verhassten **Hochmut**. „Besinne dich auf das, was dir einst so wichtig war. Wohin sind deine Pläne entschwunden den Berg wieder zu einer Heimat für dein Volk zu machen? Ein Vorhaben, dessen glühender Enthusiasmus mich einst mit sich riss … mich damals überhaupt erst dazu bewog dich zu begleiten. Es ist zu viel, Thorin … zu viel Prunk und Protz an dir und um dich herum der dich blendet, sodass du gar nicht mehr siehst wie sehr unsere Freunde leiden unter deiner plötzlichen **Überheblichkeit** … wie sehr ich darunter leide.“ Meine Stimme bricht und wackelt bedenklich unter aufsteigenden Tränen. „Und nun soll auch ich dieses Blendwerk tragen … ich, ein einfacher Hobbit soll mich **prahlerisch** erheben über jeden Einzelnen deiner ehrbaren Gefolgschaft? Thorin, das kannst du nicht wollen.“_

_Der König lächelt noch immer, aber es liegt nichts von der begehrten Herzenswärme und Freunde in dem sonst so geliebten Mienenspiel. Denn es wird begleitet von diesem Funkeln in den Augen, dass ich unlängst sah, wenn er den Schatz seiner Altvorderen betrachtet und das jede Wohlgestalt zu einer abstrusen Maskerade verformt, so unheilbringend und gefährlich ist er. Dennoch sanft streicht er eine der Haarsträhnen aus meinem Gesicht. „Du bist so viel mehr als das, mein kleiner Hobbit, und ich werde dir zu gegebener Zeit begründen warum“, flüstert Thorin und senkt seine Lippen auf meine. Der Kuss ist herrlich sanft und liebevoll, lässt Geist und Leib unter ihm vergehen und mich fühlen, dass tief in seiner Seele noch immer der Thorin existiert, den ich liebe und ich nur gründlich und ausdauernd genug graben muss, um ihn wieder ans Tageslicht zu holen._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Allerdings, nicht lange hält die Rückkehr in vertraute Verhaltensweisen. Zu **Habgier** und **Hochmut** gesellt sich **Argwohn** und **Jähzorn** , zwei weitere **Sünden** , deren Existenzen mehr als zerstörerisch sind und in Kombination tödlich enden könnten. Es bricht mir das Herz Thorin so zu erleben. M **isstrauisch** und **unbeherrscht** seinen engsten Freunden gegenüber, seinen vertrautesten Gefährten, sogar seiner Familie … denen, die ihm treu und ohne Zweifel und Frage bis in den Tod gefolgt wären. Filis fassungsloser Blick und die unterdrückten Tränen in Kilis Augen, Balins Stirnrunzeln und kummervolle Seufzer und Dwalins noch finsterere Miene als sonst. All das brennt sich in meine Erinnerungen ein wie heißes Eisen in Fleisch. Und je länger der Stein verschollen bleibt, umso **paranoider** wird der hohe König._

_Wehmütig blicke ich auf den Schatz in meiner Hand. Klein ist er und unbedeutend, wenn man die Reichtümer dagegen sieht, die mich beständig umgeben und sogar unter zentimeterdicken Staubschichten glänzen und funkeln. Aber dennoch, mehr noch als der Zauberring, dessen Kraft und Magie ich noch immer nicht vollumfänglich verstehe … mehr noch als der Arkenstein, der schwer lastet im Verborgenen und mich beharrlich versucht mit sich in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen … es ist mir das momentan erlesenste Wertstück, das ich besitze. Denn er erinnert die leidende Seele an wohlige Nächte in schützenden Armen, an sanfte Worte und ehrenhafte Taten … an den edlen, majestätischen Zwerg, der vor noch nicht einmal allzu langer Zeit an meine Tür klopfte._

„Was ist das da, in deiner Hand?“ _Thorins Stimme, die mich aufschreckt, ist **hart** und **besessen** , sie versinnbildlicht wie seine schwarzen, leeren Augen den Wahnsinn des Drachen, der ihm innewohnt. Ich stammle eingeschüchtert eine Abwehr, als er sich groß und mächtig vor mir aufbaut, denn nur allzu gut erkenne ich den Vorwurf, der aus den Worten entspringt und Schuld brennt wie Gift in den Eingeweiden. Thorins Miene wird überraschenderweise milder, als er schließlich die kleine Eichel sieht, die ich ihm in zitternden Händen liegend entgegenstrecke und ihre Herkunft erkläre, beinahe entschuldigend. _„Und du hast sie bis hierher gebracht?!“ _, stellt er mit Verwunderung fest, so als könne nur ein Hobbit auf eine solch abstruse Idee kommen eine Baumfrucht am Fuße des Nebelgebirges aufzulesen, den ganzen Weg über aufzubewahren und sie letztendlich bis in seinen Berg zu bringen. Und kurz komme ich mir tatsächlich lächerlich dumm und naiv vor, als ich ihn erläutere, welch hohe und edle Bedeutung sie hat. Welches Vorhaben dahintersteht nach Hause zurückzukehren und sie einzupflanzen in meinen Garten, damit sie mich erinnert an all das Gute und Schöne unserer gemeinsamen Reise … insbesondere an ihn._

_„Nach Hause ...“, murmelt er und es liegt eine gewisse Traurigkeit in der Wiederholung meiner Worte, die mich verwundert aufblicken lässt. Große, kallöse Finger legen sich plötzlich um meine Hand, schließen die kleine Eichel schützend darin ein und der Glanz in den eisblauen Augen, so klar und befreit von allen Schlechten und Wahnsinnigen, ist letztendlich zu viel für die Beherrschung. Tränen bilden sich willenlos und spülen brennend die Verzweiflung, das ganze Leid und die Schuld und Trauer der letzten Tage aus mir hinaus. Weinend und zitternd stehe ich vor ihm, unfähig den Gefühlsausbruch, der mich so schwach erscheinen lässt, wie ich es nie sein wollte zu unterdrücken._

_Thorin zieht mich tröstend an sich heran und ich vergrabe tränennasses Gesicht und bebende Hände in edlen Stoff und weichem Leder. Ich spüre die Überforderung mit der Situation an wild schlagenden Herzen unter den Fingerkuppen und verkrampften Gliedern, die über meinen Rücken streichen. Er schiebt mich schließlich von sich … nur ein bisschen … gerade so viel, dass er mir in die Augen sehen kann, und holt etwas aus den Tiefen seiner Tasche hervor. Durch das salzige Nass hindurch erkenne ich einen Armreif, golden, wunderschön und mit hellblau-grünen Edelsteinen verziert, die klar sind und funkeln wie stille, seit langer Zeit gefrorene Seen, in denen sich der klare Winterhimmel spiegelt. „Ich wollte ihn dir eigentlich erst später geben, vor aller Augen, auch als Belohnung für deinen Heldenmut … aber die Geste erscheint mir jetzt angemessener um dich zu trösten“, sagt er sanft und streift mir das Schmuckstück über, als ich unfähig vor Verwirrung und Erstaunen Worte zu finden weiterhin schweige._

_„Thorin, das …“, setzte ich schließlich unter größter Mühsal an, werde aber jäh unterbrochen … von zärtlichen Lippen und besinnlichen Händen, die streichelnd über meinen Körper wandern. „Es soll dich beschützen … über dich wachen, wenn ich es nicht kann“, flüstert er zwischen zwei Küssen und die wohlige Doppeldeutigkeit erfüllt mich, erinnern die Edelsteine doch an die Farbe seiner Augen. Und als er die Verletzbarkeit meines Halses liebkost, denke ich nichts mehr, denn zu sehr vermisste ich Berührungen und Zärtlichkeiten, die er mir zuletzt schenkte im Freudentaumel in der Nacht nach der Befreiung des Berges._

_Stürmisch ziehen und zerren ungeduldige Zwergenhände an Schnürungen und Stoffen, **gierend** nach der Berührung von nacktem Fleisch und ich vergrabe meine in der mittlerweile durch silber-goldene Spangen und ordentliche Zöpfe und der kostbaren Rabenkrone von Durins Geschlecht gebändigte Wildheit seiner Mähne, um nicht hinfort getragen zu werden, von diesem plötzlichen Ansturm der Gefühle. Und um diesen Moment festzuhalten. Diesen kleinen hellen Augenblick ohne die verderblichen **Sünden** der letzten Zeit, die unlängst drohen alles zu zerstören, was zwischen uns ist. _

_Ich liebe dich … schreit mein kleines, schnellschlagendes Herz … und ich will es ihm sagen … ihm eröffnen wie sehr ich ihn brauche und **begehre** … aber bin ich doch noch immer allein sein **Besitz** und welche verheerenden Auswirkungen hätte das Geständnis … Belustigung, **Zorn** , Mitleid … ich weiß es nicht. Und so schweige ich weiter … über meine Gefühle … und über den Stein. „Geh nicht …“, atmet er plötzlich gegen die Empfindsamkeit meiner Ohrmuschel und zwischen den wohligen Schaudern und heiß-glühenden Wogen der aufkommenden **Leidenschaft** die mich durchfahren frage ich mich, was er damit meint, habe ich doch nicht vor ihn hier und jetzt zu verlassen. Ich bin doch nicht selbstquälerisch veranlagt._

_Ungeachtet des öffentlichen Ortes, denn wir befinden uns in einen der vielen Quergänge, die den Thronsaal mit der Haupthalle verbinden, und der damit einhergehenden Gefahr der Störung durch unsere Gefährten, beginnt er mich weiter zu entkleiden. Jedoch nunmehr schleppend, so als wolle er jeden Zoll Stoff genießen, der den Körper verlässt. Allerdings unterbindet er die gleichen Handlungen an ihm, sodass ich schließlich der kühlen Luft auf der vollkommen nackten Haut ausgesetzt bin, während er noch immer gehüllt ist in die edlen Kleider mit den goldenen Borten und samtenen Applikationen. Umgeben von Pelz und Metall. Einzig in den geschenkten Mantel hilft er mir zurück und das weiche Leder fühlt sich wahnsinnig gut an, wie es über empfindliche Brust und Hüften fließt wie Samt. Jedoch komme ich mir seltsam vor so entblößt vor ihm zu stehen, uneingeschränkt den **hungrigen** Blicken ausgeliefert, mit denen er mich **schamlos** und **begierig** betrachtet, beinahe als wäre ich ein Teil seines Schatzes. _

_„Thorin, verzeih, aber …“, will ich schließlich mein Unwohlsein ausdrücken, aber er legt den Finger an die Lippen, um mir zu verdeutlichen, dass ich schweigen soll. „Komm her …“, befiehlt er ruhig und ich gehorche willenlos, lasse mich in den Schutz des Mantels ziehen und bette den Kopf an seine Brust. Warm ist sie und stark, so definiert wie die einer perfekten Statue und genauso steinern. Und dann entschlüpft meinem lustumnebelten Dasein ein schamloses **Begehr** , das ich bislang nicht auszusprechen wagte. „Nimm mich, Thorin … hart und unerbittlich.“ Es sprudelt einfach aus mir heraus, mit deutlich weniger Eloquenz und fester Stimme als erhofft, aber es erreicht trotzdem, was ich damit bezweckte. Der Zwerg antwortet mit einem Geräusch, das weder Keuchen noch Stöhnen noch Zustimmung ist, sondern etwas anderes, gänzlich Animalisches, und doch liegt nichts von dem Wahnsinn darin, der ihn sonst dieser Tage umtreibt, sondern mehr etwas wie Genugtuung und Bestätigung. Und dann greift er zwischen uns, um seine eigenen Hosen zu öffnen._

_Feucht und heiß reibt die Spitze an der nackten Haut und mir entkommt ein Wimmern, hoch, atemlos und die eigene **Lust** brandet wie eine riesige Welle über mich hinweg und lässt das Fleisch innerhalb von Sekunden willens werden. Thorin umfasst mein Hinterteil mit großen Händen und hebt mich hoch. Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die bestimmt noch nicht einmal ansatzweise seine gänzliche Kraft verdeutlicht. Aber dennoch stockt der Atem in Bewunderung und Schwindel ergreift das **lustschwimmende** Sein, sodass ich mich festkrallen muss an Pelz und Haar und Stoff. Aber egal was die suchenden Finger auch immer zu fassen bekommen, es ist zu wenig, um mich zu halten._

_Hart pralle ich mit dem Rücken an eine steinerne Wand. Fest und unnachgiebig fühlt sie sich an, genauso wie der Körper, der sich **hemmungslos** zwischen die gespreizten Beine drückt. Kalt, spürbar sogar durch das dicke Leder des Mantels hindurch, einen Kontrast bildendend zu der Hitze, die mich einschließt und durch jedes Äderchen brennt. **Gierig** schnappe ich nach Atem und den Lippen des Zwerges, der hinsichtlich der **Ungeduld** durch **Leidenschaft** amüsiert schmunzelt. Und dann dringt er in mich. Vorsichtig, quälend langsam sogar, darauf bedacht mir keine Schmerzen zuzufügen, denn für eine gebührende Vorbereitung war kein Raum in der plötzlich ausbrechenden **Erregung**. Aber ich bin dienstwillig, bereits geweitet durch frühere Begegnungen und zudem gut eingeölt, denn dies ist eine Vorkehrung, die ich weitsichtig unlängst in meine morgendliche Pflegerutine aufgenommen habe, so kläglich sie auch sein mag in Ermangelung frischen Wassers._

_Ich überstrecke den Kopf und beiße mir auf die Unterlippe um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, denn genauso wie einst die Hammerschläge, kann auch dieses ungehindert durch die riesigen Hallen schallen und Ohren erreichen, für die es nicht bestimmt ist. Thorin ist noch immer sanft und ohne Eile, beinahe träge in seinen Bewegungen. Aber er dringt tief und gleichmäßig in mich, füllt mein Dasein aus und treibt es unbeirrt an den Rand des **Rausches**._

_„Maralmizi“, haucht er stockend und erinnert mich daran, dass ich Ori fragen wollte, was das Wortgebilde bedeutet und dann schaltet sich Verstand und Vernunft aus und allein zum Fühlen bin ich fähig, denn er vergräbt das Gesicht in die empfindliche Beuge meines Halses und nimmt mich hart und unerbittlich, so wie ich es verlangte. Und Leib und Geist vergehen unter diesem beständigen Rhythmus, dem hinaus und hinein gleiten, dem Stöhnen und Reiben und ordinären Flüchen bis sie letztendlich nur noch ein Funkensturm der **Hingebung** und des **Verlangens** sind … mühevoll gebändigt, zusammengehalten allein durch Thorins **Leidenschaft**. Der Höhepunkt kommt schließlich beinahe schmerzhaft über mich wie verbrennende Feuergarben die einzeln auf die Haut niedergehen. Ein alles erschütterndes Beben, dass die Lawine freilässt und entgegen aller Vorsicht mich seinen Namen in das fackelerhellte Zwielicht schreien lässt. Und Thorin hält mich fest, bis er selbst seinen Orgasmus erreicht und sich tief in meinen Körper ergießt._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_„Wir müssen uns bewaffnen!“ Der Befehl unseres Königs ist eindeutig und unwiderruflich. Unerbittlich will er die heimatlosen Seestädter, die im völlig zerstörten Thal Schutz vor der hereinbrechenden Winterkälte suchen daran hindern in den Berg einzudringen. Weder die eindringlichen Reden seiner Schwesternsöhne, noch die klugen Ratschläge Balins können etwas an der Endgültigkeit seiner Entscheidung ändern, geschweige denn meine erschütternden Blicke, die kaum eine Chance haben überhaupt Augenmerk zu finden._

_Schlimmer noch. „_ Die die das Drachenfeuer überlebt haben, können sich glücklich schätzen!“ _Der altbekannte und verachtete **Hochmut** ist zurückgekehrt, folgenschwerer noch als vormals, als er sieht, wie leidend sich die Menschen in die Stadt schleppen. Welchen Verlust sie erlitten haben und noch immer erleiden, denn die Kälte und der Hunger sind unerbittlich und schmälern die Anzahl der Überlebenden mit jedem neuen Morgen, der hereinbricht. Und er … er sitzt auf seinem gewaltigen Hort und benötigt weder Nahrung noch Wärme, denn allein die **Besessenheit** nach dieser **Völlerei** ist es, die ihn nährt und die geschützt im Erdinneren ruht und überdauert._

_Oh wie hässlich ist das Angesicht des **Hochmuts** , wie unheilvoll und verletzend **Selbstüberschätzung** und einhergehende Taten, sowie unbedacht ausgesprochene Worte in **Übermut**. **Arroganz** lässt uns blind werden. Wir sehen eingesponnen in seinem dunklen, purpurnen Schleier weder die Trauer noch den Schmerz, die sie verursacht und nur selten die Gefahr des tiefen Falls in die Ernüchterung, der unausweichlich bevorsteht und letztendlich den **Hochmütigen** im Aufprall vernichtet._


	7. Ira (Jähzorn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung, bitte ernst nehmen: Dieses Kapitel beschreibt Thorin auf dem Höhepunkt der Drachenkrankheit und wer eine andere Story von mir kennt, weiß, wie vernichtend ich diese beschreiben kann. Aufgrund der Sünde Jähzorn, einer der vielen Grundpfeiler, die die Krankheit tragen, und der Folgen, die das Ausbrechen von Wut und Groll heraufbeschwören können, bitte ich Euch das nur deswegen so hoch gesetzte Rating, sowie die Klassifikationen und besonders eine davon, um nicht zu viel zu verraten, ernst zu nehmen. Es ist bei Weitem keine leichte Kost, die ich hier schreibe. Thorin ist teilweise nicht ein bleicher Schatten des edlen Zwerges, den ihr kennt und viele von Euch schätzen und Bilbo wird leider viel Kummer und Schmerz erdulden müssen.

_„Als Jähzorn bezeichnet man einen aus kleinsten Anlass oder unvermittelt ausbrechenden Zorn gegen eine bestimmte Person oder Sache. Er wird als Affekt angesehen. Im weiteren Sinne ist Jähzorn die psychische Disposition, zu derartigen Wutanfällen zu neigen.“_ Quelle: Wikipedia, Artikel [Jähzorn](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%A4hzorn)

**Synonyme:** _Hemmungslosigkeit, Aufregung, Wut, Zorn, Raserei, Wutausbruch, Gewalt, Sturm, Wildheit, Hass, Erregung, Aufgebrachtheit, Aufbrausen, Groll, Ärger, Bitterkeit, Entrüstung, Verargen_

_„Mit Wut beginnt, mit Reue schließt der Zorn.“_ \- Publilius Syrus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**POV Thorin**

_„Wann haben die Menschen den Zwergen je geholfen, ohne reich belohnt werden zu wollen?_ Ihr seid genauso **besitzgierig** und **egoistisch** wie Eure Vorfahren.“ Meine in **Wut** ausgespienen Worte hallen **erbittert** und **zornig** in dem kleinen Schacht wieder, der die hoch aufgetürmte Wehrmauer am ehemals so erhabenen und nun zerstörten Eingangstor durchbricht. Der Mensch auf der anderen Seite zuckt erschrocken zurück und ich sehe, wie sich trübe **Verbitterung** auf die braunen Augen legt. Ich weiß nur zu gut, wie verletzend es sein kann für die Vergehen seiner Ahnherren bestraft zu werden. Zu oft in meinem Leben musste ich mich genau diesen Beschuldigungen stellen, mich rechtfertigen für die **Sünden** **Habgier** und **Hochmut** , die uns Zwergen zugesprochen werden. Menschen und besonders Elben schleuderten sie mir mitleidlos entgegen, verwehrten meiner Familie und unserem Volk Arbeit, Hilfe, Nahrung und Unterkunft. Selbst als es uns besser ging, Handelsbeziehungen oder einfach nur Frieden mussten wir uns teuer erkaufen, denn niemand vertraute uns vollumfänglich.

Aber heute ist der Tag der Rache gekommen. Heute stehe ICH in MEINEM Königreich und obwohl es zerstört ist und der ekelerregende Gestank des Drachen noch immer in jeder noch so kleinen Felsspalte beharrlich festsitzt, es ist mächtig und stark und wohlhabend. Es bietet Schutz vor Kälte und Feinden und Reichtümer jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft … und heute verwehre ich dies alles den elendigen Schmarotzern, die vor mein Tor kriechen und darum betteln in ihrer Not. Wenn der Drachentöter Bard gekommen wäre ohne den verhassten Feind in seinem Rücken, demütig bittend wie es sich ziemt von einem König etwas zu **begehren** , vielleicht hätte ich sogar nachgegeben. Nicht aus Mitleid oder Güte; nein bei Mahals Willen; nicht deswegen. Eindringlich war das Flehen meiner Schwesternsöhne die mir wie Eigene sind nach Anteilnahme an dem Leid der Menschen, deren Existenz im Feuersturm des **wütenden** Drachen unterging. Ich sah die Fassungslosigkeit und den Kummer in ihren jungen, unverdorbenen Augen schwimmen und die mitempfundenen Emotionen trafen mich zutiefst. Ein kleiner Funke von etwas das früher so blendend war, jetzt aber begraben liegt unter **Verlangen** und **Stolz** , durchbrach den **Jähzorn** und ich wog bereits ab zwischen dem Verlust ihrer unersetzbaren Wertschätzung oder einem irrelevanten Teil der unerschöpflichen Besitztümer.

Aber dann kamen die Elben. **Hochmütig** und **gewinnsüchtig** wie sie schon immer waren, zogen sie als drohende Kriegsgestalten in das zerstörte Thal ein, gaukelten den Menschen Mitleid an ihrem durch uns verursachten Elend vor. Allerdings ich kenne die wahren Beweggründe Thranduils für dieses Schauspiel. Der **eitle** Elbenkönig ist die Personifizierung der morbiden **Habgier**. Verborgen unter unschuldig erscheinender Schönheit reagiert der gelbe Schwefel mit dem schwarzen Pech der **Völlerei** und brodelt und brennt wie Höllenfeuer. **Unersättlich** und **rücksichtslos** ist er bei allem nach dem es ihm **verlangt** , das musste ich nur allzu schändlich und beschämend während unserer Gefangenschaft am eigenen Leib erfahren. Und ich vermute nicht nur, welche **Begehrlichkeiten** er in dem Menschenpack weckte. Berichte von Gold und Edelsteinen und dass ein Anteil an allem auch ihnen zustünde, dass sie ein Anrecht auf den Schatz der Zwerge haben, genauso wie er; lächerlich.

_"Verschwindet, bevor unsere Pfeile fliegen!“_ Mein **Jähzorn** über diese Anmaßung ist grenzenlos. Ich fühle regelrecht wie er heißt und leidenschaftlich im Körper siedet und jeglichen Anflug von Erbarmen in einem Feuersturm verkocht. Entsetzen und Besorgnis flackern mir aus den Augen meines Gefolges entgegen, als ich mich von der gescheiterten Verhandlung abwende und ihnen zu. Aber sie schweigen beharrlich und mit demütig gesenkten Köpfen, nehmen die Entscheidung ihres Königs untertänig hin, so wie ich es einst forderte und jetzt umso mehr erwarte. Außer einer von ihnen …

„Thorin, was tust du?! Komm wieder zu Sinnen und gib den Menschen den gebührenden Anteil, den du ihnen in der Seestadt zugesichert hast. Du kannst nicht ernsthaft einen Zwist heraufbeschwören, nur um eines Schatzes Willen … einen Krieg riskieren für einen Haufen Gold, der nutzlos ist, wenn wir alle dafür sterben?!“ Seine Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe vor **Erregung** und die kleinen Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, so fest, dass sie zittern und die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten.

Ich sollte **zornig** auf den Hobbit sein. Wie kann er es wagen meine Entscheidung infrage zu stellen! So **anmaßend** sein darüber zu urteilen, wie wertvoll der Schatz ist und wie ich darüber verfüge; wie viele Leben es kosten soll ihn zu verteidigen! Aber ich empfinde verwirrenderweise keine tobende **Wut** … nur innigen **Stolz.** Er riskiert es als Einziger mir zu wiedersprechen … mir … dem König unter dem Berge. Denn er weiß nur zu gut wie bedeutend seine Stellung bei mir in Person ist. Wie sehr ich ihm vertraue und achte und dass ich seiner Warnung zumindest Gehör schenken werde. Auch wenn er bisweilen noch nicht einmal etwas von dem hohen und umfassenden Rang ahnt, den er seit meinem Geschenk in der Seestadt innehat. Dass er so viel erhabener ist über alles und jeden, direkt mir untergeordnet in Macht und Geltung. Aber dennoch … ich bin der allmächtige König und dies sind noch immer MEIN Reich und MEIN Schatz.

Sanft und beruhigend lege ich eine Hand auf die beharrlich im **Zorn** bebenden Fäuste. „Du solltest uns Zwerge nicht unterschätzen, mein kleiner Hobbit“, sage ich warm und widerstehe nicht dem Drang die in Fassungslosigkeit offenstehenden Lippen zu liebkosen. Bilbo schreckt zurück, denn es ist der erste Kuss, den ich ihm vor aller Augen schenke und damit bedeutsamer als alle bisherigen Gaben.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fein klirren die silberhellen und filigranen Glieder des Harnischs in meinen Händen aneinander. Mithril … Silberstahl … Sanzigil … so viele Namen mit ebenso vielen Bedeutungen. Aber alle heben sie hervor, wie erlesen das stärkste und schönste Metall Mittelerdes doch ist. Selten und kostbar, besonders seitdem der Abbau in den Minen von Moria nicht mehr möglich ist, denn ein flammender, grauenvoller Schatten wandelt in diesen verwunschenen Höhlen und vertrieb uns Zwerge schon vor langer Zeit. Dieser Harnisch wurde einst für einen hohen König von den begabtesten Schmieden meines Volkes gefertigt, lange gefallen bevor er fertig wurde um sein edles Leben zu schützen. Und nun soll er mir das Wertvollste hüten mit seiner Undurchdringlichkeit … ermöglichen, das Schwert und Axt unserer zukünftigen Liebe nichts anhaben kann.

Nachdrücklich rufe ich nach meinem Hobbit, der die Aufrüstung unserer Gefährten mit betrübten Augen von weit außerhalb der hell erleuchteten Waffenkammer beobachtet und gerade in die Dunkelheit fliehen möchte vor diesem scheinbar beängstigenden Anblick. Des Nachts in meinen Armen liegend und den Dämmerzustand nach der Stillung der **wollüstigen** **Völlerei** ausnutzend, versuchte er erneut mich dazu zu bewegen einzulenken, bemühte sich mit eindringlichen und beschwörenden Worten darum auf die Gefahr und die Unsinnigkeit eines Kampfes hinzuweisen. Oh wie **naiv** er noch immer ist, unwissend der gewaltigen Zusammenhänge und idealistischen Bedeutungen. Für Hobbit zählt nicht das Eigentum einzelner. **Besitzgier** ist ihnen genauso fremd wie unbändiger **Jähzorn** und damit auch Kriege, die unabwendbar aus diesen verheerendsten aller **Sünden** entspringen.

Die Rüstung, die ich trage, ist schwer und lässt mich nur behäbig vorankommen. Dennoch fühle ich mich in ihr und wirke auch gleichwohl einschüchternder und achtunggebietender als zuvor. Sie wurde dafür geschaffen zu repräsentieren, nicht mit ihr zu kämpfen, etwas, das ich auch nicht vorhabe. Unlängst alarmierte ich meinen Vetter Dáin und seine Streitmacht aus den nahen Eisenbergen und erwarte ihr Eintreffen bereits in den nächsten Stunden. Er wird diesem Elbenpack und den **habgierigen** Menschen zeigen zu welchen glorreichen Taten wir Zwerge fähig sind um unser Eigentum zu verteidigen, während ich mich mit meinen Lieben im Berg verschanzen werde, sicher vor Feinden und Tod.

„Ich habe etwas für dich.“ Wie erlesene Seide fließt das Metall über seinen Körper, als ich es ihm überstreife. Bilbos Augen sind schwarz vor Sorge. Das himmelblau bedeckt von dunklen Wolken und es schmerzt mein Herz ihn so leidend zu sehen. Aber es geht einfach nicht anders. Die Schätzung meines Geschenks geht in dem Wolkenhimmel unter, kennt er doch nicht den wahren Wert … weder materiell noch symbolisch. „Er ist eine Gabe … ein Zeichen unserer Verbundenheit zueinander … er soll dich beschützen, wenn ich es nicht kann.“ Bilbo senkt zitternd den Kopf und kurz befürchte ich, dass er in Tränen ausbricht … vor Rührung oder doch Verzweiflung, weiß ich allerdings nicht. „Thorin bitte … um unser Willen … um das unserer Freunde … komm zur Vernunft“, fleht er mit bebender Stimme und die erneute Zurechtweisung zu derer er gegenüber seinem König nicht befähigt ist, lässt langsam aber sicher den brennenden **Zorn** aufwallen.

Klirrend und scheppernd und kampfbereit in schwerer Rüstung und schweren Stiefeln marschieren die Zwerge zwischen uns hindurch … so herrlich und erhaben anzusehen wie die Krieger von einst. Grimmige, edle Kämpfer, genauso furchteinflößend unter Waffen wie man es von Durins Volk erwartet … bereit für König und Reich in den Krieg zu ziehen. Wie **stolz** ich auf sie bin, lässt sich nur schwer in Worte fassen. Anerkennenswert ist nicht nur ihre unbedingte Treue, sondern auch der Wille ehrenhaft zu sterben für mich und ihre Heimat. Bilbo aber betrachtet sie mit **Argwohn** und Trauer, sieht er doch einzig ihr leidvolles Sterben bevorstehen … bewundert nicht ihre Pflichttreue und die namenlose Unerschrockenheit … und erneut wird das Feuer der **Wut** über diese **naive** Impertinenz in der stahlhart-gepanzerten Brust geschürt.

„Du bleibst!“, zische ich ihn an, als er sich dem letzten Zwerg anschließen möchte und dann sehe ich sie in den Augen, noch klein und dennoch dunkel wie die schwärzeste Nacht … Angst. Hart packe ich seinen Arm und schleife ihn mit mir, das Mithril fest und gleichwohl leicht wie Wasser unter den steifen Handschuhen. „Thorin … wohin willst du mit mir?“ Seine Stimme zittert bang und ich bin beinahe gewillt ihn loszulassen, aber dann erreichen wir meinen Hort und das Gold und Silber und strahlende Brechen von schwachem Feuerlicht in den facettierten Diamanten lässt jegliches Mitleid erlöschen.

Unerbittlich drücke ich seinen zierlichen Körper gegen eine edelsteinbesetzte und metalladern-durchwirkte Wand. „Von Anfang an träumte ich davon dich hier einmal zu nehmen, mein kleiner Hobbit“, hauche ich verführerisch und lasse anstößig die Zunge über den herausstehenden Knochen des Schlüsselbeins fahren, der nur spärlich unter der Kostbarkeit des Harnischs hervorlugt. Bilbo aber entwindet sich der anreizenden Berührung, die er sonst doch immer so genießt. „Ich will nicht … nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht hier … ich bin kein Teil deines Schatzes, Thorin, über den du verfügen kannst, wie du es begehrst.“ Trotz … abgrundtief hässlicher Trotz starrt mich aus dem ansonsten doch immer gutmütigen und willigen Antlitz an. Wie kann er es wagen sich mir zu verweigern?! Weiß er denn nicht wer ich bin und welchen Anspruch ich auf ihn habe?!

Brennender **Zorn** brodelt in den Eingeweiden. Lässt Gutmütigkeit und Verständnis, die ich bislang noch für ihn aufbrachte in einem lodernden Feuersturm der **Raserei** untergehen. Gebieterisch legen sich die gepanzerten Finger um seinen Hals und zwingen den hilflosen Körper unerbittlich in die Knie. Bilbo schnappt in Überraschung und Schrecken nach Luft, sieht zu mir hinauf und grenzenlose Angst überschattet die Augen - sehr schön, denn Furcht nährt Demut und Gehorsam. Er hustet gequält, als sich der Druck verstärkt. „Thorin … Thorin … lass mich los“, fleht er röchelnd und legt die machtlosen Hände in Verzweiflung um den eisernen Griff … aber das habe ich nicht vor.

Gemächlich öffne ich die Schnürung der Hose und die Vermutung über das Vorhaben glimmt in den düsteren Augen meines Besitzes. Mein Schwanz springt heraus, bereits gezeichnet von **erregender** Gefügigkeit und Ergebung … aber der Hobbit presst die Lippen fest aufeinander … verweigert aufmüpfig noch immer mir willig zu sein. Die Finger wandern nach oben, verlassen den Hals und schließen sich mit unerbittlicher **Gewalt** um den Kiefer. Tief graben sich die gepanzerten Fingerkuppen in das Fleisch über dem Gelenk und schließlich muss er den Widerstand aufgeben und den Mund öffnen. Hastig ringt er nach Atem … aus Furcht und Hilflosigkeit und dem Mangel an Luft, hervorgerufen durch die Nachwirkungen des Zusammenpressens des Halses gleichermaßen.

**Befriedigung** steigt beim sich mir bietenden untergebenen Anblick auf. Ich werde ihm schon beibringen, was es bedeutet der im versprochenen Eheband gebundene Besitz eines Königs zu sein; das damit nicht nur Rechte, sondern auch Pflichten einhergehen. Dass er es niemals wieder wagen soll mich zu **erzürnen**. Ich bin der König unter dem Berge, höchster aller Herrscher der Zwergenheit und das ist MEIN Reich, MEIN Schatz und er ist MEIN Gemahl.

Hart stoße ich mich ihm entgegen, vergrabe die Finger fester um seinen Kiefer und zusätzlich in den Haaren, unterbinde jeglichen Rückzug und erneute Abwehr mit königlicher Härte, so gnadenlos und **zornig** wie glühender Stahl. Bilbo würgt und hustet und wimmert und das Vibrieren der Abwehrreaktionen fühlt sich mit der Enge tief in seinem Rachen wahnsinnig gut an; wie Schmetterlingsflügel auf dem erhitzten Fleisch. Seine Hände stemmen sich gegen die gepanzerten Beine, in dem verzweifelten Versuch die sich ihm entgegendrängenden Bewegungen zu stoppen, aber seine Schwäche hat keine Chance gegen **rasende** **Gewalt** und **Egoismus.** Und dann ergieße ich mich erschöpfend in seinem Mund und ihm bleibt nichts Anderes übrig, als dienstwillig jeden Tropfen meiner Erlösung zu schlucken.

Als Zuckungen und wohlige Schauer nach gefühlten Minuten nachlassen gebe ich meinen Hobbit frei. Er bricht von der plötzlichen Haltlosigkeit überrascht zusammen. Keuchend und würgend kauert er vor mir, hält sich beruhigend den schmerzenden Hals und ich sehe mit Genugtuung die blutunterlaufenen Stellen auf der Haut an denen meine unerbittlichen Finger zudrückten und die ihn unzweifelhaft noch einige Zeit begleiten werden. Ein für alle sichtbares Zeugnis meiner Macht über ihn. Er sieht schließlich zu mir auf und zu der dunklen Angst gesellte sich trübe Trauer und tränenschimmernde Enttäuschung und noch so viele andere zerstörende Emotionen, die mir aber leidlich egal sind. Mein Blick ist **hartherzig** und **ungerührt** , denn noch immer brodelt der **Jähzorn** glühend und vernichtend in mir … **Hass** auf seine Aufmüpfigkeit, die **Habgier** der Elben und Menschen, die diese heraufbeschwor … **Wut** über das Fehlen des Arkensteins, der mir die Gewalt verleihen würde alles und jeden zu befehligen.

Schließlich wende ich mich ab. Fließende Tränen und leidvolles Wimmern ignorierend, die sich in der Weitläufigkeit der Halle verlieren. Von den schillernden Spektren betörender Schätze und glänzender Reichtümer unterdrückt werden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Endlos und so still wie eine Grabkammer erscheint mir der Thronsaal. Tod und Zerstörung herrscht noch immer in den gewaltigen Hallen meines Volkes, die dereinst unerreicht in Bedeutung und Wohlstand waren. Golden und schwarz und silbern schimmert das Gestein im rötlich-flackernden Licht der wenigen Feuerschalen, kunstvoll marmoriert mit erlesenem Metall und makellosen Diamant.

Leer und zerbrochen ist der Platz, der einst Kostbares, Unersetzliches barg … meinen Großvater, den Arkenstein … Zukunftsglaube. Schweigend wachen die größtenteils zerstörten Kriegerstatuen gewaltigen Ausmaßes über **Jähzorn** und **Habgier** , **Hochmut** und **Verbitterung** und daraus geborenem Unglück, die wie schwarzes Öl durch jede Kammer und Felsspalte kriechen.

Schwer lastet die kostbare Rabenkrone auf meinem Haupt. Vernichtet mit ihrer Wichtigkeit auch noch den letzten Rest Mitgefühl und Güte das darin geborgen lag. Wünschte ich mir nicht sie zu tragen … **ersehnte** ich nicht die **Würde** meiner Ahnherren ebenfalls mein Eigen nennen zu können … so viele Jahrzehnte lang!? Und nun … Erdrückend ist die Last allmächtig zu sein … Eine grausame und tonnenschwere Bürde, die unweigerlich Verderben heraufbeschwört.

Ich wandte mich **hochmütig** und nicht gewillt jeglichen Besitz leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen ab, als die Orkheere unter dem Befehl des **verhassten** Erzfeindes Azog angriffen. Überließ Dáin, Elben und Menschen ihrem grausamen Schicksal auf dem bereits von Tränen und Blut getränkten Schlachtfeld vor den Toren. Ihr Eindringen in den Berg werde ich zu verhindern wissen, wenn nötig bis zum letzten Atemzug. Alles andere ist mir gleichgültig. Kein Leben ist kostbarer als der Schatz und dieses verwünschte Juwel … das verdammt sei Mahal noch immer verschollen ist.

Erschöpft von **Sünde** und Machtfülle stütze ich mich schwer auf die reich-verzierten Lehnen ab, so wie ich es dereinst oft bei meinem Großvater sah und verzweifelte an seinem sichtbaren Leid, dass die Krankheit des Goldes in ihm verursachte. Die schallende Nennung meines Namens durch eine nur allzu vertraute und geliebte Stimme lässt mich schließlich aufschrecken. Stattlich und gepanzert stehen meine Gefährten vor mir. Bilbo an ihrer Spitze. Ebenfalls ausstaffiert mit glänzendem Harnisch und weiterer Aufrüstung und seinem kleinen Schwert an der Seite. Flankiert von Fili und Kili. Wahrliche Söhne Durins, in edle Rüstungen gehüllt so erhaben und prächtig erscheinend wie aus einer glorreichen Legende entsprungen. Oh wie **stolz** ich auf sie bin. Nicht, dass ich das nicht schon immer war, aber mit jedem Tag unserer Reise zeigte sich mehr und mehr ihre altruistische Abstammung und nun scheint sie auf dem Höhepunkt des Erhabenen angelangt zu sein.

„Thorin … sie sterben dort draußen … Dáin und seine Mannen sind umstellt … die Orks sind in der Überzahl … wir müssen ihnen helfen …“ Bilbos eindringliche Ermahnungen dringen nur gedämpft und bruchstückhaft zu mir hindurch, wie durch einen schweren Nebel der zwischen uns umher wabert und eine undurchdringliche Barriere bildet. Dennoch nehme ich die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Enttäuschung in den schwimmenden Augen wahr und sie schmerzen mich … brennen tief in der leidenden Seele, in der nur noch ein Funke der ehrhaften Gefühle zu ihm glimmt, beinahe erloschen unter erstickender Bürde und **Sünde**. „Thorin … komm endlich zur Vernunft … komm zu uns zurück … komm zu mir zurück!“ Unstillbare Tränen fließen über seine Wangen, befeuchten die noch immer deutlich zu sehenden blutunterlaufenen Striemen und Quetschungen und verlieren sich in dem Glanz meiner Liebesbezeugung.

„Rede nicht mit mir, als wäre ich ein unbedeutender Herrscher … ich gebiete über ein Reich und einen Schatz, jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft … und über euch! Ihr beschützt weiterhin MEINEN Berg … MEINEN Besitz!“ Die Befehle sind hart und donnern wie Gewittergrollen in schwüler Luft durch die toten Hallen, lassen sie erzittern als hätte der Stein selbst Angst vor dem **Wahnsinn** seines Gebieters. Bilbo senkt den Kopf … nicht in Ehrerbietung, sondern in **Resignation,** und die anderen wollen bereits umdrehen und den Thronsaal verlassen, da blickt er wieder auf. Und da sehe ich es … keine Furcht, keine Hoffnungslosigkeit, keine Demut … sondern **Zorn**. Heiß brennende **Wut** die in den Augen glimmt wie eine Feuersbrunst, zerstörend und unerbittlich. Verzerrende und verzehrende **Raserei** , so grausam und entsetzlich, wie ich sie noch niemals im Angesicht eines Geschöpfes gesehen habe.

Langsam fasst er in die Tasche des kostbaren Mantels, mit dem ich um ihn warb und zieht einen faustgroßen Gegenstand hervor, eingehüllt in das einfache, beigefarbene Leinentuch, in das wir ihm sein Geburtstagsgeschenk überreichten. Der **hasserfüllte** Blick ist **gnadenlos** , auch wenn noch immer unablässig die **leidenschaftlichen** Tränen rinnen. „Es tut mir so leid, Thorin“, flüstert er kaum hörbar und schlägt das Tuch beiseite. Erstauntes Murmeln kommt auf, wandelt sich in Verwirrung und Fassungslosigkeit, hallt von den Wänden wieder und die Metalladern und Verzierungen um uns herum scheinen zu pulsieren im gold-blau-silbernen Schimmer des Arkensteins.

„Du wagst es ihn zu unterschlagen ... gerade du!“, stoße ich **erzürnt** aus und stapfe mit festen Schritten auf ihn zu. Aber er weicht keinen Millimeter zurück. Erzittert noch nicht einmal vor Macht, Stärke und **Raserei**. Es scheint, dass jede Angst im Feuer des **Zorns** verbrannte. „Ich wollte ihn dir geben … so viele Male schon … aber ich sah, was allein der Gedanke an ihn mit dir anrichtete … wie viel **Wahnsinn** und Zerfall er heraufbeschwor“, versucht er dieses Schändlichste aller Verhalten auch noch zu erklären. „Und mit jeden neuen Tag hatte ich die Hoffnung, du würdest wieder zu dem edlen, ehrenhaften und mutigen Zwerg werden der einst vor meiner Tür stand … zu dem, den ich so sehr verehre und schätze. Thorin, bitte, leg ab die **Sünden** deiner Vorfahren, denen du nie verfallen wolltest und besinne dich der Tugenden, die dich einst zu Großem erhoben.“ Seine Stimme ist trotz der emotionalen Worte unbeugsam und sachlich, gezeichnet von Ernst und Beherrschung und dann sehe ich einen kleinen Schimmer der Gefühle in den geliebten himmelblauen Augen leuchten, die auch ich für ihn hege, tief vergraben in meinem Herzen. Rein sind sie und **leidenschaftlich** , ehrenwerter und aufrechter als jede andere Empfindung, die man für ein anderes Wesen verspüren kann.

Aber dennoch, “… gib ihn mir!“, befehle ich **harsch** und strecke die Hand auffordern nach vorne. Bilbo starrt sie an, mit diesem lichtlosen Anflug von Verzweiflung, da ich seinen Worten noch immer keine Beachtung schenke, schlägt kurz die flackernden Augenlider nieder um dann gestärkt den Kopf in **Stolz** und **Würde** zu erheben … **hochmütig** und dennoch ohne **Dünkel**. Er strafft zusätzlich die Haltung und erscheint plötzlich größer in Rang und Glanz, vergleichbar mit einem König. „Nein“, ist das Einzige, was er erwidert und noch nie habe ich einen Ausdruck so hochherrschaftlich-fest ausgesprochen gehört; von niemanden.

Unsere Gefährten sehen sich verwundert und ängstlich an und weichen in Erwartung des nun unausweichlichen Donnerwetters zurück, das schwer über uns hängt wie in schwüler Sommerluft. Und genauso wie sie es vermuten, brause ich wie ein Sturm auf den Hobbit zu … dunkel und **wütend** und grausam … „Was erlaubst du dir mir gegenüber … ich bin der König und du nur ein elendiger Dieb, weit unter mir gestellt … das ist MEIN Reich, MEIN Schatz, MEIN Edelstein!“ Aber er hebt seine Hand und gebietet mir Einhalt, noch immer unerschütterlich und **eitel**. „Du irrst, Thorin, bei allem“, sagt er ruhig und ich stoppe tatsächlich in meiner **Raserei** , zutiefst verwundert und verwirrt über diese Aussage. „Du selbst erklärtest mir einst, dass wer den Arkenstein sein Eigen nennt bedingungslos als König der Könige anerkannt wird … höchster Herrscher über die Zwergenheit … Besitzer des Erebors und aller darin befindlichen Schätzen“, beginnt er mir den Grund des so plötzlichen Größenwahns zu verdeutlichen. „Nun, ich fand den Arkenstein. Nenn mich einen ehrlosen Dieb, wenn du willst. Aber ich entriss ihn den Klauen des Drachen und nahm in an mich, als meinen rechtmäßigen Anteil, vertraglich zugesichert und besiegelt auch mit deiner Unterschrift, Sohn des Thráin. Also ist dies MEIN Edelstein, MEIN Schatz, MEIN Reich … MEINE Untertanen.“ Er dreht sich zu unseren Gefährten um, die ihn mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern betrachten, völlig verwirrt über die Ereignisse, mit denen sie nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen rechneten. Und dann ist es ausgerechnet Fili, hoher Thronfolger aus Durins Geschlecht, der seinen Blick als Erster senkt und in Huldigung und Bewunderung niederkniet vor dem Hobbit. „Majestät, ich schwöre Euch Treue und Dienst, beuge mich Eurer Macht und werde mein Leben geben, wenn es dem Reich Ehre bringt und Ihr es verlangt.“ Bilbo sieht zu ihm hinunter und lächelt, plötzlich befreit von jeglichem **Zorn** und **Hochmut**. Und als würden Filis Worte einen aufwühlenden Schall durch die Reihen senden, löst sich die **Starre** der Zwerge und sie knien ausnahmslos nieder und huldigen ebenfalls seiner Autorität.

Bilbos Blick schweift über die gesenkten Köpfe und nur ganz kurz sehe ich das aufgeregte und ergriffene Zittern den Körper entlangwallen. Erwartungsvoll sieht er mich an, mit der nur allzu bekannten **Anmaßung** und **Arroganz** eines Königs im wieder **störrischen** Angesicht. „Beuge auch du dich, Thorin … erkenne mich an als deinen Herrscher … oder sehe dich des Hochverrats schuldig und werde verbannt aus meinem Reich; verlasse mich in Ungnade gefallen, und zwar augenblicklich.“

Fest ballen sich die Hände zu Fäusten und mein Leib erbebt im alles verbrennenden Feuersturm des unermesslichen **Zorns**. Niemals! Ausgeschlossen, dass ich mich ihm unterwerfe und diese impertinente Anmaßung auch noch anerkenne. Dieser Verräter! Diese Ausgeburt alles **Sündhaften**! Elendiger Dieb - gestohlen hat er mehr, als er sollte. Nicht nur mein Herz, sondern auch meine Macht. „Beuge dich!“, fordert Bilbo erneut und im Flammenmeer des **Jähzorns** geht auch noch der letzte Rest vernünftiges Denken und Handeln elendig zugrunde und ich ziehe mein Schwert und stürme auf ihn zu. Aber Fili und Kili stoppen den **zügellosen** Angriff, bevor ich den Verräter erreiche. Klirrend treffen unsere Klingen aufeinander und das schrille Geräusch der aneinander hinab gleitenden Schneiden schallt von den hohen Wänden wider. Zu zweit sind mir die von den Besten trainierten Brüder schon lange überlegen und die Körper und Geist schwächenden **Sünden** der letzten Tage fordern schließlich ihren Tribut und mit einem lärmenden Poltern stürzt mein Schwert in die Tiefe neben dem Throngang.

Schwer atmend stehe ich vor dem zerstörten Thron, all meiner **Würde** und Macht beraubt, die ich so unerbittlich verteidigen wollte. Und Bilbo verweilt vor mir und es ist nicht mehr **Anmaßung** und **Stolz** die das Blau des Himmels über einer tief-verschneiten Landschaft zum Verglimmen bringen, sondern Trauer über den Verlust … meinen Verlust, der nun unabdingbar ist, wenn er den eben erst gewonnenen Respekt nicht einbüßen möchte. Er dreht sich um; den letzten leidenden Blick voller Kummer und Schmerz und sein Hofstaat folgt ihm untergeben und schweigend mit gebührendem Abstand.

Und es ist letztendlich die Endgültigkeit seines Gehens, die alles Schändliche in mir erlöschen lässt. Bitterkalt und schäumend wie Meereswellen im Wintersturm braust sie über mich hinweg, trägt jegliche hässliche **Sünde** mit sich hinfort in die Unendlichkeit, aus der es keine Wiederkehr gibt. Geschändet von der Eiseskälte der plötzlich darunter hervorkommenden Schulderkenntnis breche ich zusammen und sein wärmender Name glüht regelrecht auf den erkalteten Lippen. Bilbo hält inne, dreht sich aber nicht um. „Verzeih mir … vergib mir all meine **Sünden,** die ich an dir und deinem Gefolge getätigt habe.“ Das Ersuchen ist mehr ein Wimmern unter der Bitterkeit der tiefen Reue und die Gletscherkälte der Tränen brennt auf den Wangen. Klirrend und scheppernd schlittert die Rabenkrone über den staubigen Boden, nachdem ich mir auch dieser Bürde entledigte. „Geh nicht …“ Ich liebe dich … pocht mein Herz und möchte es laut in die Welt hinausschreien, sodass jeder es hört, und Glauben schenkt … aber noch immer finde ich nicht den Mut es ihm zu sagen.

Bilbo dreht sich um und nur tränenverschwommen erkenne ich, dass sein Blick auf einmal wieder weich und gutherzig strahlt, so wie ich ihn kenne und anbete. Langsam kommt er auf mich zu, eine **Würde** und **Erhabenheit** ausstrahlend, die ich ihm bereits so kurz nach der Machtergreifung niemals zugetraut hätte und die ebenfalls einen gewissen Reiz ausübt. Der Arkenstein leuchtet noch immer in seiner Hand … klar, unersetzlich und kostbar … aber dennoch ist er nur ein unbedeutendes Ding, wertlos gegenüber wahren Gefühlen. „Vergebt mir …“, bitte ich erneut, „… mein König.“

Bilbo beugt sich hinunter, lässt sich ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken und legt eine warme Hand an meine Wange. Liebe und Herzlichkeit und Erleichterung funkeln mir wie Diamantstaub entgegen, scheinen glühend aus den zarten Fingerspitzen hinaus zu fließen und durch mich hindurch, erfüllen den frierenden Körper bis in die kleinste Zelle mit wohliger Wärme und Innigkeit. „Ich begnadige Euch … mein König“, flüstert er, die Stimme nicht stärker als ein lauer Luftzug im Frühling der durch zart-sprießende Blätter rauscht, aber dennoch so machtvoll und gewichtig wie keine andere Aussage.

Bedächtig legt er mir den Arkenstein in die zitternden Hände. Der verwunderte Blick streift nur ungerührt das einst so **begehrte** Juwel und verliert sich lieber in dem wolkenlosen himmelblau der Augen des Hobbits. „Ich wollte diese Macht und Stellung nie, Thorin … niemals wäre mir auch nur im Traum eingefallen so **anmaßend** zu sein sie dir zu nehmen. Denn allein dir gehört sie … schon immer“, eröffnet er und schließt die Finger bedeutungsvoll um den glühenden Stein. „Aber letztendlich blieb mir nichts Anderes übrig, um dich wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen - dich von mir zu stoßen, auch wenn ich dir einst schwor, immer bei dir zu bleiben.“

Ich betrachte ihn lange und schweigend … voller **Hingabe** und **Verlangen** und **stolz** auf die Scharfsinnigkeit sich einen solch klugen Plan zu erdenken und den unermesslichen Mut ihn auch auszuführen, ungeachtet der Gefahr. Bezeichnend lege ich das Königsjuwel zur Seite und schließe stattdessen ihn in meine Arme, denn er ist das Einzige, dass ich **leidenschaftlich** und voller **Habgier** begehre … von nun an und für immer.

In den lodernden Flammen des **Jähzorns** vergeht alles Gute, das ein Wesen ausmacht. Der Ascheregen bedeckt das Fühlen, macht blind und taub für alle Schmerzen und das Leid, das die **Wut** verursacht. Aber wenn wir bemerken, was **Raserei** und **Gewalt** anrichten … nur allzu oft erst dann, wenn es zu spät ist … klirrt die Reue in uns wie Eisregen. Und der Verlust des einst geliebten sticht und foltert die geschädigte Seele und das Herz, das in **Trägheit** versinken kann, die Vereinigung aller **Sünden** und damit nur allzu oft der endgültige Niedergang des **Sünders** …


	8. Acedia (Trägheit des Herzens)

_„Als Trägheit des Herzens wird der Zustand innerer Gefühllosigkeit bezeichnet: Wenn ein Mensch stumpf geworden ist gegenüber Leid und Schmerz seiner Mitmenschen. Er verliert Menschlichkeit und bleibt innerlich kalt im Angesicht von Armut, Kummer, Not, Ausbeutung, Gewalt und Krieg.“_ Quelle: [Artikel „Acedia – Die Trägheit des Herzens“ von  Katrin Knopp](http://doodad-magazine.com/acedia-die-traegheit-des-herzens/)

**Synonyme:** _Faulheit, Gleichgültigkeit, Ignoranz,_ _Abstumpfung, Apathie, Phlegma, Desinteresse, Lethargie, Geistesabwesenheit, Müßiggang, Passivität, Dumpfheit, Betäubung, Stumpfheit, Tatenlosigkeit, Schwerfälligkeit, Starre_

_„Die Trägheit des Herzens – eine Sünde, die lähmt, die uns zu Lahmen werden lässt.“_ – Papst Franziskus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Man sagt, **Müßiggang** ist aller **Laster** Anfang … aber die **Trägheit des Herzens** ist die Höchste aller **Sünden** und damit die schändlichste aller **Missetaten** , die wir begehen können und manchmal … das Ende …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**POV Thorin**

„Fili …“ Meine Stimme klingt rau und gebrochen, jedes Wort kratzt im trockenen Hals und die Eiseskälte der Luft sticht wie tausende kleine Nadeln in der sowieso schon brennenden Lunge. Kleine Blutspritzer fallen schwer auf den unlängst mit schwarz und rot verschandelten weißen Schnee der erstarrten Hochebene, als ich unter Schmerzen zu dem gefallenen Körper meines Neffen krieche, der in seinem eigenen durch die Kälte dampfenden Blut liegt. Die verheerende Wunde am Bauch pocht und verkündet schreiend ihren Unwillen über die Belastung, bereitet mir zusammen mit ihren grässlichen Schwestern die meinen Leib zerschunden unermessliche Qualen, peinigender als alles, das ich bislang erleiden musste. Aber ich muss zu ihm und seinem Bruder, die unweit von mir leiden … muss ihnen tröstend beistehen in den wohl letzten Augenblicken unseres Lebens.

Nachdem Bilbo mir den Arkenstein gab und mich somit erlöste von den elendigen **Sünden** meiner Ahnherren, stürmten wir gemeinsam mit hoch erhobenen Schwertern und lautem Kriegsschrei hinaus auf das tobende Schlachtfeld. Inmitten der bereits gefährlich dezimierten Abwehr gegen Ork, Warg und Troll, die versuchten alles Gute und Schöne dieser Welt zu zerstören. Tapfer kämpften meine Gefährten an meiner Seite, folgten ihrem König ein womöglich letztes Mal … bedingungslos, loyal, ehrenhaft und mit einem willigen Herzen.

Bis zum hoch über der Ebene gelegenen Rabenberg, einem ehemaligen Wachposten, verfolgten wir Azog und seine Leibwache. Aber wir liefen direkt in eine arglistige Falle. Sie trennten uns voneinander und schließlich gelang es dem verhassten Erzfeind meine Neffen und mich zu umstellen, inmitten des Eisfeldes auf der Hochebene. Einzig der durch die Ruinen der einst hohen Wachtürme jaulende Wind wurde Zeuge, wie sie uns rachsüchtig umkreisten … zwanzig Mann gegen drei. Aber Nichts vermochte unseren von Durin ererbten und über so viele Generationen gewachsenen Mut und die Entschlossenheit zu schmälern. Unerschrocken und **grimmig** vor **Zorn** griffen wir an, verteidigten mit aller Macht Ehre und Leben. Wir bildeten eine perfekte und tödliche Einheit gegen den Feind. Schlachteten und verletzten. Schlugen Gliedmaßen ab und Rüstungen entzwei.

Aber dann traf mich unvorhergesehen und hinterhältig eine Klinge. Den wütenden Schmerz von zerreißender Haut, Muskeln, Fleisch und Sehnen kenne ich zur Genüge, zu oft musste ich ihn schon erleiden, als dass er jemals ganz abebbt aus Erinnerung und Empfinden. Allerdings dieser, er raste unerbittlich durch mich hindurch und ich begriff recht schnell, dass die Verletzung nicht lediglich eine erneute Narbe hinterlassen wird.

Frostig war der Aufprall auf den winterlich-hart-gefrorenen Boden. Das Eis knackte und knirschte unter der Belastung und kleine Schneeflocken stoben auf. In Verzweiflung rang ich nach Luft und bereits schwindendem Bewusstsein. Und dann beugte er sich über mich. Azog. Verhasster Todfeind. Schicksal des Hauses Durins. Grässlich war er, und hässlich. Ich sah die Verachtung in den falben Augen, den **Hochmut** und die brennende **Wut**. **Selbstgefällig** hob er seinen Arm, mehr verrostetes mit Blut verschandeltes Metall als Fleisch, bereit den letzten Schlag auszuführen und sein gesetztes Ziel endlich zu erreichen. Ich erwartete das unausweichliche Ende mit **Stolz** , aber tief in meinem Herzen erkannte ich, dass es die gerechte Strafe für schändliches Vergehen und schmutzige **Sünde** sein wird.

Aber dann … unverhofft … sah ich einen riesigen Schatten gegen ihn prallen und ihn von mir wegschleudern. Ein schwarzer Bär, stattlicher als die Gewaltigkeit des Orkhäuptlings und **rasend** vor **Wut**. Beorn und die Adler kamen mit Geschrei und alles zerfetzenden Krallen über die Feinde. Pflügten durch die gegnerischen Reihen, als wären es unbedeutende Grashalme. Solange es mir der immer mehr verschwimmende Blick durch nachlassenden Verstand unter Schmerzen und Blutverlust noch zuließ, beobachtete ich den ungleichen Kampf. Unerbittlich war er, blutig und episch. Aber letztendlich siegte der mir einst so suspekte Hautwechsler und schickte die Ausgeburt in die Hölle dunkler Gedanken zurück, aus der er einst kam.

„Thorin …“ Die Stimme meines ältesten Neffen hört sich nicht weniger gebrochen und nahe der Grenze zum endgültigen Verstummen an als die meine. Blut verklebt schändlich die goldenen Haare und ich versuche erfolglos es von seiner Wange zu verbannen, als ich ihn mich erschöpft an einen nahen Felsen lehnend auf meinen Schoß ziehe. Kili schleppt sich mühevoll kriechend zu uns. Auch er ist vom Kampf gezeichnet. Teilweise splitternd abgebrochene Pfeile pfählen seinen jungen, einst so starken Körper, durchschlugen die edle Rüstung, als er seinen Bruder und mich schützen wollte vor den Angriffen der Leibwache.

Auch ihn bette ich in eine letzte Umarmung, in dem verzweifelten Versuch Schmerzen und Qualen und Furcht zu lindern … ihnen das Hinübergleiten in die Hallen unserer Vorfahren zu erleichtern. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch nicht beschützen konnte …“, seufze ich in Kilis Haare, rieche das viele metallische Blut und die unschuldige Reinheit der Schneeflocken, die sich darin verfingen.

Von ganz weit entfernt nehme ich die langsam abklingenden Geräusche der Schlacht wahr. Leidvolles Bitten um Gnade und klagend beweinte Verluste erheben sich über die nur noch vereinzelten Kampfschreie. Der große Valar Mandos in seiner Güte schwebt über dem Geschehen wie ein dunkles Leichentuch. Bereit die Seelen der Gefallenen in dem schwarzen Mantel des Todes aufzunehmen um sie in seine großen Hallen des Ewigen Wartens zu geleiten. Ich sehe seine Gestalt düster und wabernd wie Nebelschleier in dunkler Nacht bereits den erstarrten Wasserfall hinaufwandeln und flehe ihn an uns nur noch diese wenigen Minuten des Abschieds zu vergönnen.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Onkel“, krächzt Fili in meinen Armen und beim durch die Anstrengung heraufbeschworenen Hustenanfall betauen feine rote Tropfen die ehemals glänzende Rüstung und meine Hand, die sein Gesicht noch immer umschließt. „Keine Minute meines Lebens an deiner Seite möchte ich missen … niemand behütete uns mehr … du warst wie ein Vater.“ Ich merke, wie sich die unbändigen Tränen ob seiner verbundenen und von aller Schuld lossprechenden Worte brennend-heiß ihren Weg über die kalten Wangen bahnen. Das Saphireblau seiner Augen wird trüb, als er mich schnell blinzelnd betrachtet. Dennoch mit einer solch glänzenden Liebe, die darin eingeschlossen zu sein scheint, kostbarer und schöner als jeder Edelstein, sodass ich Mandos und alle Valar in Gedanken anbete: ‚Nehmt mich … beendet nicht das gerade erst begonnene Leben meiner Schwestersöhne, die ich liebe wie eigene … bestraft mich allein für **Sünde** und Missetat.‘

„Ich habe Angst …“, flüstert Kili und ich hauche einen Kuss auf das Braun der Haare. Er zittert in meinen kraftlosen Armen, vor Furcht und Kälte, die sich unbarmherzig durch den von Blutverlust und Kampf erschöpften Körper frisst. „Ich auch, inùdoy … ich auch“, antworte ich genauso leise, nicht mehr als ein Hauch im klirrenden Winterwind, der uns pfeifend umweht und kleine Schneeflocken zu dichten Wolken aufwirbelt. Sie schauen zu mir hinauf, mit Tränen des Abschieds in den Augen und dennoch glücklich lächelnd, da ich sie Söhne nenne … etwas, dass ich schon viel früher hätte tun sollen. Und dann wird alles schwarz um mich herum … als letzte glühende Erinnerung die Herzenswärme der Liebe, die mir allzeit und sogar in allergrößter Untugend zuteilwurde …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wohlig ist die Hitze, die mich umschließt. Weich das Lager auf dem ich liege. Liebevoll und warm die Hand, die meine umfasst hält und es befriedigt, dass die Ewigkeit in Mandos Hallen schöner nicht sein kann. Aber dann atme ich tief ein, versuche so viel wie möglich der aromatisch nach Kräutern und Feuerholzwärme riechenden Luft aufzunehmen, und stelle fest, dass Wunden unter sich spannenden Verbänden brennen und die Lunge schmerzt. Wenn ich tot bin, dürfte mein Sein dann nicht losgelöst jeglicher Qual in Gedanken und Erinnerungen verweilen? Unwillentlich stöhne ich auf, als eine Heimsuchung wie Feuer den Körper durchfährt, ausgehend von der eigentlich todbringenden Verletzung am Bauch.

„Thorin … Thorin … bei Ilúvatar!“ Die Stimme die hell und klar in das noch immer von Schmerz und Betäubung umnebelte Bewusstsein dringt, ist mir nur allzu bekannt und ich zweifle an der Barmherzigkeit der Valar und verfluche sie, da sie ihn ebenfalls nicht verschont haben und zu sich holen mussten. Aber dann hebe ich die zitternden Augenlider und keine riesige Halle aus Stein in der die Ahnherren meines Volkes im Schatten ihrer Gedanken verweilen empfängt mich nach einigen Momenten der Trübung, sondern der Anblick von leinenen Stoff, über mich gespannt wie bei einem Zelt. Und dann schiebt sich sein Gesicht in das noch immer leicht flimmernde Blickfeld, vor Glück und Erleichterung strahlend wie es das wertvollste Diamantgestein nicht kann. „Bilbo …“, wispere ich und das Kratzen des Wortes beschwört sofort einen Hustenanfall herauf, der **wütend** -brennende Schmerzen in Lunge und Bauchraum und Gliedern und Kopf auflodern lässt, die ich in einer solch besorgniserregenden Intensität noch niemals in meinem Leben gefühlt habe. „Thorin … nein … nicht sprechen … nicht bewegen … hörst du!“, ermahnt mich mein Hobbit eindringlich und drückt den sich aufbäumenden Körper zurück auf die Weichheit des Lagers. Zischend ziehe ich Luft ein, als er dabei in seiner überbesorgten Hast recht unsanft eine der zahlreichen Verletzungen berührt.

„Verzeih … ich wollte nur …“, beginnt er sofort sich aufgewühlt zu entschuldigen, aber dann sehe ich bittere Tränen in die Augen treten und er bricht schließlich laut schluchzend und zitternd auf mir zusammen. „Oh Thorin … mein Herz … du lebst.“ Die angespannte Verzweiflung und Sorge der letzten … waren es nur Stunden, Tage oder vielleicht sogar Wochen in denen ich bereits hier liege, mehr tot als lebendig … müssen schrecklich gewesen sein. Nach unendlich erscheinenden Minuten der nicht abebben wollenden Tränen der Erleichterung, in denen ich **gierig** und darauf bedacht vollumfänglich zu begreifen, dass ich trotz alledem nicht Tod bin, das Gesicht in den weichen Locken vergrub, richtet er sich schniefend wieder auf. Die Augen rot und verquollen und bedeckt mit einer tauben **Müdigkeit**. Wie viele Stunden verbrachte er wohl wachend ohne selber an sich und seine Verletzungen denkend an meinem Bett. Denn nur allzu erschreckend stelle ich fest, dass dicke, teilweise blutgetränkte Verbände unter schmutzigen Stoffen hervorlugen.

„Ich werde Gandalf holen … und Oin … und einen der elbischen Heiler“, stammelt er in der gewohnt schnellen Sprechweise, die er annimmt, wenn er aufgeregt ist, und will sich bereits abwenden. Hastig greife ich nach dem Ärmel, um ihn zurückzuhalten. Krampfhaft vergraben sich die Finger in das Fell des Saums, bebend nicht nur vor Anstrengung, die mir jegliche erbärmlich verbliebene Kraft abverlangt. „Fili … Kili?“ Die zwei tränensalzfeuchten Namen meiner Neffen brennen auf den spröden Lippen und Bilbos traurig-seufzendes Einatmen lässt mich das Schlimmste erahnen. Aber dann deutet er mit schwimmendem Blick auf zwei Krankenlager neben mir in denen sie liegen. Und ihr Anblick ist erschreckend. Die jugendlichen Körper beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbunden. Das Wenige an Haut was zwischen den mitunter bereits blutig-rot schimmernden Lagen um Lagen hervorblitzt aschfahl. Der Atem geht ruhig. Allerdings bereits zu flach für jemanden, der noch lange unter den Lebenden verweilen darf. „Ihre Verletzungen sind mitunter schlimmer als deine … wir bangen noch immer um ihr Leben“, erklärt Bilbo mit zitternder Stimme und meine Hand sinkt plötzlich **träge** und jeglicher Gewalt beraubt auf das weiße Laken zurück.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Azog, sein Otterngezücht Bolg, sowie deren Leibwachen sind allesamt besiegt. Das Wenige an Widerstand, dass uns danach noch begegnete, kläglich verbliebene Söldner, zerstreut und führungslos waren sie schnell zerschlagen. Der Berg ist gesichert … aber die Zahl der Toten, Verletzten und noch immer sterbenden unzählbar und schrecklich.“ Gandalfs Bericht ist grauenvoll und erleichternd zugleich. Beorn und die Adler fanden Kili, Fili und mich mehr tot als lebendig auf dem Eisfeld und brachten und zu den Lazaretten. Einfache Zelte, die allerdings mit elbischer Magie größer erscheinen als von außen zu vermuten und zudem wohlig warmgehalten werden, obwohl kein Feuer in ihnen brennt. Bilbo verweilt neben mir. Lauscht zitternd den grässlichen Berichten der Feldherren. Wo er sich während der Schlacht aufhielt und wie er größeren Verletzungen entging - so oft habe ich bereits danach gefragt, aber er schwieg bislang beharrlich.

Ich sollte glücklich sein über das gewonnene Gefecht … erleichtert den Berg noch immer mein Eigen nennen zu können … beruhigt über das halbwegs unversehrte Überleben meiner Gefährten … aber ich bin nichts von alledem. **Apathisch** **starre** ich auf meine Hände, die **tatenlos** zusammengefaltet auf der Bettdecke liegen, nehme nur **dumpf** wahr, wie Bard und Thranduil über das weitere Vorgehen beratschlagen. Ich weiß, dass sie von mir als gleichgestellten Herrscher zu Recht verlangen ebenfalls Entscheidungen zu treffen, egal wie es mir geht. Dáin bemüht sich seit Tagen um eine Audienz, um Fragen beantwortet und Abgeltung für verlorene Kämpfer und zerstörte Kriegsgeräte zu bekommen … aber ich fühle mich momentan noch nicht einmal in der Lage überhaupt klar zu denken. **Betäubung** hält Körper und Geist gefangen **. Lethargisch** harre ich der Dinge, die mich erwarten werden. **Gleichgültig** sind mir Schätze und Macht und Geltung … allein das Überleben meiner Schwesternsöhne beschäftigt das leidende Herz, das wie in einem dichten Nebel gefangen zu sein scheint, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gibt.

Vor drei Tagen verbannte man mich sogar aus dem gemeinschaftlichen Zelt, da es mir langsam besser und ihnen immer schlechter ging. Seitdem sind es nur vermutlich beschönigte Berichte von Bilbo und Oin die mir vermitteln sollen, dass bald alles wieder besser wird. Aber tief in meinem Herzen fühle ich, dass sie erbärmlich sterben … und ich allein bin daran schuld.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Thorin … Thorin … bitte sieh mich doch wenigstens an“, bettelt Bilbo herzzerreißend neben mir kniend, und es kostet mich unglaubliche Kräfte, zumindest die Augen in seine Richtung schweifen zu lassen. „Thorin … du musst etwas tun … Dáin und Balin streiten sich bereits seit Tagen um einen gebührenden Reparationsanspruch aus dem Schatz. Dwalin war kurz davor ihn tätlich anzugreifen. Bitte, du musst ihnen Einhalt gebieten. Verhandle mit Dáin, du bist sein König, auf dein Angebot wird er ohne Widerworte eingehen.“ Ich erfasse den Inhalt und die Wichtigkeit seiner Worte, weiß ich doch, welch furchtbaren Folgen ein Streit unter Zwergen um verfluchtes Gold heraufbeschwören kann. Wie viele Kriege zwischen unseren Sippen wurden bereits nur deswegen geschlagen. Aber es ist mir **gleichgültig** , wie so Vieles während dieser endlos grau-nebligen Tage, die ich wachend an den Sterbebetten meiner Neffen verbringe.

Mein Blick gleitet wieder zu ihnen und erneut **fehlt mir der Wille** die brennenden Tränen zurückhalten. Woher mein Körper sie noch nimmt, weiß ich nicht, denn so viele habe ich bereits quälend vergossen. „Welch Bedeutung hat das schon … soll das Gold sie doch zerfressen mit seinem Drachengift“, antworte ich **leidenschaftslos** und greife stattdessen nach der Hand Filis. Eiskalt ist sie … oh so bitterlich kalt als wäre bereits jedes Leben aus ihm gewichen. Mein Thronfolger, mein Neffe, mein Sohn … was habe ich dir nur angetan?!

Bilbo schluchzt unerträglich bitter auf und ich nehme wahr, wie warme Tränen auf die Haut meines Armes fallen, den er zitternd umschließt. „Thorin …“, weint er,“ … tu etwas … irgendetwas.“ Sein tränenreicher Schmerz peinigt auch mich tief im Inneren der gebrochenen und **dumpf** unter nebliger **Betäubung** pochenden Seele. Aber ich kann nicht … **Starr** und **stumm** ist mein Blick lediglich weiterhin auf langsam vergehendes Leben gerichtet. Bilbo zieht sich nach oben, umschlingt meinen Hals und drückt mich unglücklich an sich, versucht in immer stärker werdender Verzweiflung die **Trägheit,** die das erstickt-schlagende Herz ergriffen hat zu verbannen. Ich schließe von seiner qualvollen Trauer gepeinigt die von heißen Tränen schmerzenden Augen. Die Liebe, die ich für ihn empfinde ist gefühlt stärker als jemals zuvor. Wie er über mich wachte, mich pflegte und umsorgte, wie er sich nun darum bemüht die **Geistesabwesenheit** zu verbannen. Diese aufopferungsvollen Gesten und Taten - auch sie sprechen von so viel Zuneigung. Aber jegliches Empfinden und Annehmen von Gefühlen wird gebannt in **starrer Apathie** und ist damit unfähig mein verdunkeltes Herz zu erhellen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_POV Bilbo_ **

_Quälend brennen die verweinten Augen, als ich aus dem Zelt trete und sie der matten Helligkeit der Wintersonne unerbittlich ausgesetzt werden, die in ihrer Intensität dennoch die Dunkelheit des Inneren übertrifft. Der Kopf schmerzt pochend und die wenigen Wunden ziehen und stechen bei jedem Schritt - ein Zeichen, dass sie langsam verheilen. Erschöpft lasse ich die Hände über das glühende Gesicht streichen. Der bittere Frost hier draußen ist beinahe angenehm im Gegensatz zu der Gefühlskälte, die mir eben schneidend entgegenschlug._

_„Konntest du etwas erreichen?“ Es ist Balins gutmütige Stimme, die plötzlich erklingt und mich dennoch aufschrecken lässt. Ori steht schwer beladen mit Pergamentrollen neben ihm. Der einst so lebenslustige junge Zwerg schattenhaft gezeichnet von Gram und Kummer über miterlebtes Grauen während der Schlacht und dem langsamen Sterben seiner Freunde, so schmerzlich anzusehen, dass ich beinahe erneut beginne zu weinen. Traurig schüttle ich in Verneinung den Kopf. „Die **Schwermut,** die ihn ergriffen hat lässt ihn in **Gleichgültigkeit** versinken. Ich gelange nicht zu ihm hindurch.“_

_Balin stützt den Kopf in seine große Hand, fährt mit den Fingern über die womöglich ebenfalls von bitteren Tränen und Schlafmangel und Sorgen schmerzenden Augen. „Wenn du es noch nicht einmal schaffst, dann sind wir verloren“, brummt er missmutig und ich senke schuldbeladen den Blick. „Nun gut, dann musst du deine über ihn stehende Stellung nutzen und Dáin ein Angebot unterbreiten, dass er annehmen muss.“ Verwirrt über diese Aussage sehe ich wieder auf. „Ich … Balin das kann nicht dein Ernst sein?! Welch Macht und Geltung habe ich schon inne, um einen Zwergenherrscher Befehle zu erteilen?“ Der königliche Berater sieht mich augenblicklich geschockt und verwundert über die Abwehr an, blinzelt mehrmals und öffnet dann den Mund, um zu einer Erklärung anzusetzen, die aber in **Betäubung** untergeht._

_„Du weißt es nicht? Thorin hat nie ein Wort zu dir gesagt?“ Es ist schließlich Ori, der seine Sprache als Erster der beiden Zwerge wiederfindet, aber seine Fragen verwirren mich noch mehr als sowieso schon. „Was gesagt … was soll ich wissen?!“ Balin räuspert sich schließlich um die Würde und Unerschütterlichkeit die wir sonst von ihm gewohnt sind wiederzuerlangen. „Wir dachten bislang, dass er dir die Bedeutung seiner Geschenke und Gesten offengelegt hat. Dass du schon lange wüsstest, welche Verbundenheit zu ihm du mit ihrer Annahme eingegangen bist.“ Noch immer zutiefst durcheinander **starre** ich ihn an, nicht verstehend, was er mir überhaupt sagen möchte. „Das du damit zum zukünftigen Königsgemahl erhoben wurdest, spätestens, als er dir den Mantel schenkte.“ Thorins mir damals so eigenartig vorgekommenen mitübergebenen Worte über Stellung und Macht hallen in meinem Kopf nach und die versprochene Aussicht, mir die Bedeutung derer zu erklären. _

**_Betäubt_ ** _von der unverhofften Offenbarung und der damit einhergehenden Last wird mir schwindelig und ich muss mich an einem neben mir stehenden Wasserfass abstützen, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. „Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein … ihr müsst euch irren, es waren doch nur Geschenke … bedeutsame und mitunter kostbare … aber dennoch nur Geschenke“, hauche ich aus und Ori eilt an meine Seite um mich zusätzlich zu stützen. Um meinen drohenden Zusammenbruch respektvoll vor den Augen aller zu verbergen, ziehen mich die beiden Zwerge schließlich in eines der leeren Zelte. Schwer lasse ich mich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen und Ori drückt mir fürsorglich einen Becher Wasser in die zitternde Hand._

_„Bilbo … hör mir zu“, beginnt Balin schließlich, als ich mich seiner Meinung nach ein wenig beruhigt habe, obwohl ich mich innerlich alles andere als ruhig und beherrscht fühle. „Wenn wir Zwerge um jemanden werben, schenken wir ihm insgesamt sieben Aufmerksamkeiten, alle mit tiefer Bedeutung verbunden. Als erstes, Schmuck für Haar oder Bart, den wir eigenhändig dem oder der Auserwählten anstecken. Als zweites, reichen wir ihnen etwas zu essen, unter Zeugen, um zu verdeutlichen, dass wir eine Familie versorgen können und zumal der engste Vertraute oder nächste Anverwandte direkt danach seine Zustimmung zur Verbindung geben muss. Wenn diese beiden Dinge angenommen und die Werbung begünstigt wurden, überreichen wir ein Kleidungsstück, um darzulegen, dass wir den Auserwählten auch angemessen kleiden können. Als viertes ein Schmuckstück in der Farbe der Augen, damit dieses allzeit über den Liebsten wacht. Als fünftes ein Mittel zur Verteidigung, damit Schwert und Axt der zukünftigen Liebe nichts anhaben kann.“_

_Seine erklärenden Worte pochen dumpf im schmerzenden Kopf. **Lethargisch** streiche ich mir eine Haarsträhne hinter das spitze Ohr, die sich unlängst aus der silbernen, reichlich verzierten Spange am Hinterkopf löste. Der kostbare Armreif mit den eiswasserblauen Edelsteinen klimpert dabei gegen den goldenen Kragen des Mithrilharnisches, der nur spärlich unter dem edlen mich vor der Kälte schützenden Stoff und Pelz des Mantels hervorlugt. „Seit diesem Abend in der Seestadt, als ich eure Verbindung billigte, bist du Thorin in Eheband versprochen und damit, wenn auch bislang noch nicht vollumfänglich in Macht und Rang, als Gemahl des hohen Königs unser aller Herrscher, nur ihm direkt unterstellt.“_

_Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht. Wie im Willen aller Valar konnte er das nur tun? Wie konnte er es sich erlauben mich als seinen Angetrauten zu erwählen … mich … einen einfachen Hobbit der lange nur als sein Besitz galt … zumindest dachte ich das? Und wenn schon, wie verdammt noch einmal konnte er es mir nur verheimlichen?! „Du sprachst von sieben … welche sind die zwei noch verbliebenen Geschenke?“, frage ich Balin schließlich und bin über das völlig entrückte Zittern der Stimmen noch nicht einmal ansatzweise erstaunt. Der alte Zwerg lächelt herzlich. „Die Offenbarung der Liebe ist wohl das Schwerste und das Überreichen des Eheringes als ewiges Zeichen derer das Freudvollste.“_

_Ich stütze den schmerzenden Kopf in die Hände. Überwältigt von der Eröffnung des Unbegreiflichen und verwirrt darüber, dass ich es so lange nicht erkannt habe. „Ori … was heißt ‚Maralmizi‘?“, frage ich den jungen Zwerg endlich, wie ich es schon so lange beabsichtigt hatte. Er lächelt und wird sogar leicht rot. „Ich liebe dich … auf eine besonders herzliche Art, die verdeutlicht, dass man den Rest seines Lebens mit der damit angebeteten Person verbringen möchte.“ Und jetzt weiß ich, dass mir schlecht ist …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Geräuschvoll flattert der Stoff des Zeltes im winterlich-eiskalten Wind als ich ihn zur Seite schlage und in das schummrige Innere trete. Allein zwei Kerze brennen auf einem Tisch unweit der Krankenbetten, auf dem zudem unzählige Phiolen und Tiegel und Verbandmaterial und Heilkräuter verstreut liegen. Thorin verweilt noch immer lethargisch an Filis Seite. Die Augen starr und stumm auf seinen ältesten Neffen gerichtet, umwoben von erschöpften Schatten und lichtloser Trauer und **Stumpfheit** gegenüber allem anderen._

_Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu und kaure mich zu seinen Füßen. Sein trüber Blick scheint **unberührt** einfach durch mich hindurchzugehen und ich befürchte, dass die **Trägheit** seines Herzens bereits eine solche **Gefühllosigkeit** hervorruft, dass sogar meine geplante Offenbarung ihn nicht mehr in der **Apathie** erreicht. „Thorin …“, beginne ich leise und umfasse sanft seine Hände, lächle leicht über den beinahe albern aussehenden Größenunterschied und wie unvergleichlich sich unsere Haut anfühlt. Große, kallöse Kriegerpranken, geborgen zwischen kleinen Hobbithänden die noch nie härtere Arbeit als Holzhacken erfahren mussten. „Ich vermute nur, wie dunkel der Schmerz in deinem Inneren ist, wie sehr du leidest unter dem schwindenden Anblick deiner Neffen, die dir wie Söhne sind. Aber dennoch, deine **Gleichgültigkeit** schmerzt auch mich. Wenn du keine Entscheidungen treffen möchtest die dringend getan werden müssen, dann verstehen wir das und wie ich unlängst und überraschend erfuhr, gibt es dafür andere Instanzen … aber bitte, leg ab diese **Passivität** deinen Freunden und mir gegenüber. Thorin, ich …“ Hart muss ich den sich unerbittlich bildenden Kloß in meiner Kehle herunterschlucken, denn auf einmal, jetzt so kurz davor, bin ich mir unsicher ihm wirklich zu offenbaren, was meine wahren Gefühle für ihn sind. Aber als sich plötzlich sein Blick wandelt, nur ein bisschen, kaum mehr als ein kurzes Aufflackern etwas Wunderschönem unter der schwarzen Sorge und dem dunklen Leid, da weiß ich, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit sein wird, die ich habe um ihn aus der **gefühllosen** **Dumpfheit** zu holen._

_„Thorin … ich liebe dich.“_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diese wenigen Worte aus seinem Mund dringen wie eine scharfe Klinge aus reinweißem Licht zwischen **Lethargie** und **Apathie**. Trotz der vielen gemeinsam verbrachten Momenten in Innigkeit, den zärtlichen Berührungen und schmeichelnden Ausdrücken … noch nie bekannte er sich seiner Gefühle zu mir. Und die Wärme, die sich plötzlich ungehindert in mein Herz stiehlt, fließt mit meiner Liebe zu ihm zusammen zu einem glitzernden und wild schäumenden Ozean voller **Hingebung** und **Verlangen**. Unerbittlich brechen die Wellen über den Nebel der **Trägheit** hinein, spülen die Schlieren und dunklen Schatten mit sich hinfort und bringen Glänzendes hervor, blendender als alles Gold und Silber und selbst der Arkenstein in seiner Herrlichkeit.

Ich sehe ihn an … mit bebenden Lippen, durch brennende Augen … und er lächelt … warm … oh so wohlwollend wie keine andere Geste … und ich erkenne es … klar und deutlich … unbehindert durch **Stumpfheit** und **Desinteresse** … Liebe. Langsam hebe ich eine Hand und verbanne eine lose Haarsträhne hinter das spitze Ohr, streiche danach nur federleicht über die Zartheit der Wange. „Willkommen zurück, Geliebter … Gemahl“, sagt er sanft und ich kann nicht anders, als diese herrlichen Lippen zu küssen, deren Gunst und Geschmack ich so sehr vermisste. „Ich liebe dich … ewiglich.“ Nicht mehr als das Fassen von schon so lange bestehenden Gefühlen in zwischen Küssen geflüsterte Worte ist es, aber dennoch so denkwürdig und einflussreich wie kein anderer Schwur, den man leisten kann.

Bilbo lacht und schluchzt … vor Freude über die Rückkehr meines Herzens aus der **Trägheit** und vor Glück über das wohl bedeutsamste aller Werbungsgaben. Ich betrachte ihn erneut und die Tränen die sich glitzernd in den Augenwinkeln sammeln, erscheinen mir wie Diamanten. Oh wie schrecklich wären die Folgen dieser Schlimmsten aller **Sünden** gewesen, hätte er mich nicht davon befreien können. Was wäre alles verloren gegangen durch **Tatenlosigkeit** und **Gleichgültigkeit**. Und hätte mich der Verlust nicht noch tiefer versinken lassen in die **Dumpfheit** der **Gefühllosigkeit,** bis ich womöglich nur noch einen Ausweg aus dieser gefunden hätte? Liebend und versöhnlich entferne ich die Diamanttränen mit meinen Lippen und hauche einen erneuten Schwur meiner hochschätzenden Gefühle zu ihm.

„Thorin …“ Die schwache Nennung meines Namens lässt und plötzlich erschrocken zusammenzucken. Entsetzt gleiten unsere Blicke zu dem Bett vor uns und das Bild, das sich den verwundert weiten Augen offenbart ist so wunderschön wie kein anderes. Fili sieht uns an. Das Saphireblau noch immer getrübt von nur schleppend vergehender Besinnungslosigkeit und Erschöpfung und Qual, aber dennoch … es strahlt so herrlich kostbar wie das Gestein, denn ich glaubte es so lange für immer verloren.

„Bei Mahal …“, entkommt mir atemlos der Ausdruck aus Erstaunen und Dankbarkeit gleichermaßen. Fili lächelt schwach und letztendlich ist es dieses Zeichen der Hoffnung, das uns vollumfänglich aus der geschockten **Starre** löst. Ich stehe auf um, mich über ihn zu beugen. Zitternd berühre ich sein Gesicht, die Haare … spüre die wiederkehrende Wärme und stärker werdenden Atemzüge. Dennoch befürchte ich, dass es nur ein perfider Albtraum ist, in den ich irgendwie innerhalb von Sekunden hineingeraten bin und sich sein lebendiger Anblick in den nächsten Augenblicken gnadenlos und unwiederbringlich auflösen wird. Nein. Schwach greift Fili nach meiner Hand und schmiegt sich in ihre vertraute Wärme. „Adad“, flüstert er kraftlos und dennoch voller Stärke. Und ich schluchze und weine … und Bilbo schluchzt und weint … und gemeinsam umarmen wir ihn vorsichtig, erfreuen uns an der Wirklichkeit seiner Wiederkehr.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Das Glück, dass Thorin nach Filis Erwachen verspürt und ungewöhnlich offen und jedermann zeigt, ist auserlesen und erlösend und als wenige Tage später auch Kili sein Verweilen in Ilmos Gärten beendet und zu uns zurückkehrt, ist die glitzernde Freude in ihrer strahlenden Intensität für mein kleines Hobbitherz kaum zu ertragen. Glühend scheint es über alles und jeden zu kommen, befreit mit Lachen und neuer Hoffnung von der Schändlichkeit und dem Leid der Schlacht._

_Dáin zog mit einem kleinen Teil seiner Männer zurück in das Reich unter den Eisenbergen, nachdem ich ihm eine nicht nur meiner Meinung nach großzügige Reparation anbot, die er dennoch zähneknirschend annahm, nachdem ihm Balin eröffnete, welch hohe Stellung auch über ihn ich innehabe. Die **habgierige** Schwärze in seinen Augen kam mir schaudernd nur allzu bekannt vor, als er den Schatz betrachtete und die **Besessenheit** noch mehr zu fordern als diesen Anteil war kaum zu bändigen. Dennoch konnte ich ihm zusätzlich abringen, einige unverletzte Krieger zurückzulassen, damit sie uns helfen den Berg von der Schande des Drachen zu befreien. _

_Die **Begehrlichkeiten** der Elben und Menschen abzugelten, übernahm Thorin allerdings allein. Er sah es als seine Pflicht an sündhaftes Verhalten wiedergutzumachen, indem er nicht nur kostbare, reinweiße Diamanten an seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgab, sondern auch ausnahmslos und freigiebige Hilfe zusicherte beim Wiederaufbau gefallener und verbrannter Städte._

_Und das Reich unter dem Berge wächst und gedeiht und mit ihm das Leben in ihm und um ihn herum. Alter Glanz kehrt zurück in die prächtigen Hallen. Licht und Reichtum und Macht vorheriger Zeitalter schimmert und prunkt aus jeder noch so kleinen Ritze im Gestein und der Zwergenkönig unter dem Berge … Erbe von Durin, dem Ersten ihrer Art, Besitzer des Arkensteins, König der Könige … strahlt umgeben seines Gefolges wie ein kostbarer und unersetzlicher Edelstein über allem. Friede und Wohlstand und Liebe ermöglicht er den Völkern Rhovanions … und auch mir … denn keine vier Monate nach der Schlacht die in die Annalen aller freien Völker einging als die der fünf Heere, schenkte Thorin mir das siebte und letzte Zeichen unserer so einzigartigen Verbindung._

_Herzlich schlinge ich die Arme um meinen vor seinem überfüllten Arbeitstisch sitzenden Gemahl und lehne mich an den starken Rücken. Steinhart und verkrampft fühlen sich die Muskeln unter der schmucklosen aber dennoch edlen Tunika an. „Du arbeitest dieser Tage zu viel, Dushin-Mizim“, flüstere ich tadelnd gegen die bebartete Wange und genieße das leise Rascheln und sanfte Piksen der je länger sie wachsen umso weicher werdenden Haare, als ich meine dagegen reibe. Thorin greift mit der nichtschreibenden Hand nach meiner und drückt sie leicht in Dankbarkeit über die Besorgnis. „Es gibt Dinge, die getan werden müssen“, sagt er, ohne die Feder abzusetzen oder auch nur in der Bewegung zu stocken. Ein Lächeln entspringt dennoch den Lippen, als ich ungeachtet dessen Tintenfass und Pergament zur Seite räume. „Es ist bereits spät … lass die Dinge Dinge sein die auch noch morgen getan werden können und geh mit mir zu Bett.“ Langsam ziehe ich ihn in unser gemeinsames Schlafgemach und keiner von uns bemerkt mehr das flackende Erlöschen der Kerzenflamme, die dennoch keine Dunkelheit zurücklässt …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ist es denn **Sünde** aus **Besessenheit** dem **Verlangen** nachzugehen und ohne **Furcht** der **Leidenschaft** zu frönen, **Stolz** und **Erregung** zu empfinden, wenn man von **Müßigkeit** umwoben an der Seite des Wesens verweilt, das man aus tiefsten Herzen liebt?

Oder ist lieben und wider geliebt zu werden gar der Ursprung aller **Sünden**? Denn welche von ihnen begehen wir nicht aus **Leidenschaft** und dem Willen heraus, denen die wir lieben nahe zu sein, sie bis zur **völligen Zufriedenheit** zu umsorgen, ihnen **mehr zuteilwerden** zu lassen als bisher, **prahlerisch** ihre Fähigkeiten hervorzuheben, **zornig** zu werden, wenn jemand ihnen Unrecht will, und **faul** mit ihnen in den Tag hineinzulegen, nur um ihre wohltuende Anwesenheit bis zur **vollkommenen Befriedigung** auszukosten?

Kann liebe **Sünde** sein? Nein. Denn Liebe ist etwas Himmlisches und Vollkommenes. Vielmehr beschwört sie **Sünde** herauf … aber befreit auch von ihr. Liebe mutet mitunter eigenartig an und lässt uns zu jemand anderem werden … aber sie ist keine **Sünde**.

Und wenn doch: Wer nicht zu **sündigen** wagt, begeht die größte **Sünde**.

**_::: ENDE :::_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dushin-Mizim – Schwarzer Opal (Khuzdûl)


End file.
